Sora's Real World Adventure
by Summer Diva
Summary: The Gummi Ship malfunctions and guess where our favorite Kingdom Hearts heroes end up... you guessed it, Earth. Rated M for language, violence, possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Sora meets the Real World**

Sora was racing to school at top speed and not looking back. It was his first day and he wasn't going to miss it. He was now a sixth grader at Brooks Middle School and yes, he was nervous. Why is he in the real world you ask? Well, it all started when the Gummi Ship had a malfunction.

_Flashback_

"_WHAT'S GOING ON WITH THIS THING!? WHY IS IT ACTING SO WEIRD!?" Sora shouted over the loud noise the engine was making._

"_I DON'T KNOW BUT IT SEEMS LIKE WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO MAKE A CRASH LANDING!" Donald shouted back to Sora and Goofy._

"_WELL THEN, PREPARE FOR IMPACT!" shouted Goofy as they landed on Earth .Our Earth_

_End Flashback_

And so, that was the story, well it just happened that some Kingdom Hearts fan was walking by when they landed and offeredthe three to stay with them. So, the person enrolled Sora in Brooks and here he was, racing to school. Though he then bumped in to something. He was forced back and when he opened his eyes he saw that he had bumped into a girl. She looked about 12; she had short brownish-red braids in a ponytail, light skin, and light brown eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a black heart that had a banner across it saying Death. She was also wearing black jeans with a chain hanging across one leg.

"Owwwwwwwww! Watch where you're going next time." The girl said while rubbing her butt.

"Sorry, didn't mean it." Sora said

The girl looked at him, and then she got wide eyes.

"…Sora, Sora, Sora, what did you do this time?" the girl asked

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Sora asked completely confused.

The girl just raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, your in a videogame." The girl said.

"Okaaaaaaaaay, who are you, any way?" Sora asked.

"I'm your mama, that's who I am." The girl said

Sora looked at her with a confused face until another girl came and helped them both up while saying.

"Don't listen to her Sora, her name is Angel. And I'm Dominique." She said with a smile.

This girl seemed to be the same age, 12. She was chubby, and darker than the other girl. She had dark brown eyes, dark brown hair, and was wearing jeans that seemed to sag a bit. She was wearing a green shirt with dark green stripes and a blue care bear on it that said 'I Like Being Grumpy'. Both girls were wearing snow boots.

"Anyway, where are you going?" Dominique asked.

"…Brooks…" Sora said hesitantly

"Well, we're going there too, so why don't you come with us? Dominique offered.

"Sure." Sora replied.

They then walked to school all together.

Yay! My second fanfic. Please, no flames, and don't forget to R&R. See ya! Sorry that this is so short, but this is so I can get the story started, and plus, none of the chapters to my other story are long sooo…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Love at first What?!**

Once at Brooks they walked over to a breakfast table and put their stuff down. They went to get breakfast and just when they sat down to eat, a boy shouted across the room.

"Hey, Puff!" The boy shouted obnoxiously.

Angel was so mad that if looks could kill, the whole school would have blown up.

"Hey Sora, can I see your Keyblade for a minute?" Angel asked

"…Here, why do you need it?" Sora asked

"Umm, no reason, just to punish a heartless." Angel said with an innocent look on her face.

"Where?" Sora asked as his head shot up.

"You'll see." Angel said before she charged at the boy.

"Oh, shit!" The boy shouted and ran.

Angel chased him around the whole cafeteria before finally jumping and slashing him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The boy screamed.

"How ya like me now, BEE-YOTCH!?" Angel shouted

This boy was named Corey; he was slightly bald and had caramel colored skin. His jeans were so baggy that you could see his red underwear. He was wearing a red shirt.

"Aw, I think you broke my jaw." Corey said in pain.

Angel walked back to the table and started eating. Sora gaped at her and Dominique high fived her.

They finished eating and went to their lockers.

They all had different lockers, Angel had a blue one, Dom had a tan one, and Sora had a red one.

Sora put all the supplies he didn't need in his locker, he was also deep in thought. Angel and Dominique… they were so kind, especially Dominique, and yet they were complete opposites. He couldn't help but wonder how they became friends

"Hey, Sora!" Dominique shouted loud enough to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Sora asked a bit surprised that Dominique was here.

"What's your first class; I can probably show you where it is." Dom had asked the first part.

"Thanks, Dominique." Sora said with a hint of relief in his voice.

"No problem and just call me Dom." Dom said with a smile.

"Okay, my first class is math with Ms. P" Sora answered

"Oh, then you can go walk with Angel, that's her first class too." Dom said

"Okay, thanks!" Sora smiled.

"As I said no problem." Dom replied "Well, I better go, the bell's about to ring soon, and you better go see Angel before she goes to class."

"Okay, bye." Sora said while walking to Angel's locker.

Sora got to Angel's locker right before she was about to leave.

"Hey Angel, wait up!" Sora shouted.

"Sup'" Angel said

"You're class is miss P right?" Sora asked

"Yeah" Angel said. Sora showed her his schedule.

And with that they walked to class together.

They get to miss P's class and listened to her speech until Sora whispered;

"Hey, Angel, how did you and Dom become friends?"

"That's classified." Angel whispered back.

"At least tell me about her personality." Sora whispered to Angel.

Angel got a Spongebob grin and whispered;

"You're in love with Dom aren't you?"

Sora blushed and looked away at this. Why would she think that? I mean, yeah, Dom was a nice girl but…Wait it could be love at first sight… no that couldn't be it…could it?

'_Well, I'll have to think about that later.' _Sora thought and went back to what the teacher was saying.

As for Angel, when Sora turned away she smirked evilly.

'_I think he is in love with her, it's going to be so fun toying with him.'_

* * *

Well, the second chapter is finally up. I had to wing it with the last couple of words about Angel because she's out like a light. Don't forget to R&R. Until next chapter, farewell and goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hello, glad to be back… well it's been a while because of school and all sooo….

**Chapter 3- The Sleepover Call**

It has been a while since Sora's first day at brooks and now it was finally over. He was happy about that, but he hadn't heard from Dom or Angel in a while. He couldn't help but wonder how they were doing. He was cut out of his thoughts when his cell phone rang.

"Hello" Sora answered

"Hey Sora." Dom said cheerfully on the other end

"Hey Dom, never thought you'd call me." Sora said, now remembering that he, Dom, and Angel had exchanged numbers on the last day of school.

"If you're surprised when I call you then I'd love to see your reaction if Angel calls." Dom said.

"Oh, really, why so?" Sora asked with a grin on his face.

"Because it's quite rare that she calls anyone." Dom answered.

"Wow, anyway, what's up?" Sora asked.

"Me, Angel, and an 8 year-old I babysit are having a sleepover this weekend, wanna come, my mom already approved of it." Dom asked.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Sora said, finally happy that he'll be able to do something for once.

"Okay, great, see you this weekend. Oh yeah and we're going swimming, just so you know." Dom informed him.

"Awesome." Sora said.

"Okay, bye!" Dom said

"Bye." Sora said as they both hung up.

'_This should be interesting.' _Sora thought with a smile on his face.

"Who's Dom, one of your friends?" Donald asked from the doorway with Goofy right next to him.

"Yeah, she invited me to a sleepover this weekend." Sora replied with a smile on his face

"Ohh, so it's a girl." Goofy said.

"Are you sure she's just a friend?" Donald asked with a smirk.

"Honest," Sora said in self-defense. "She's just a friend from school."

"Mhmmm, okay, we'll believe you for now." Donald said the smirk still on his face.

Sora sighed, it was gonna be a long week.

So, there you have it. I took so long because of many different reasons, one being that I was too lazy to type anything. Anyway, I won't be working on the next chapter until this weekend so until then, farewell and good bye. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n: again with me having to wing it because the others don't want to wake up so I can't make any promises. I know it turns crackish. Sorry._

_Disclaimer; I do not own Kingdom hearts or 'Sex Room' by ludacris and trey songz._

_**Chapter 4 – Little Angel and a bizarre sleepover.**_

Sora was finally at the little sleepover that Dom had invited him to and according to her it wasn't going as she planed but oh well. There was a little girl named Miangel and the only thing she said to him was _'uhhhhhhh, you ugly'. _He tried making peace with the little girl but right now he was ready to slap her upside the head. After the movie, Angel started whispering something to Miangel while they giggled and pointed at him.

"What's so funny?" Sora said getting a little irritated.

"What? Nothing oh nothing." Angel said still laughing evilly.

Sora finally snapped when they went right back at it.

"Okay, if your going to say something then say it to my face, I'm tired of seeing you pointing at me and laughing!" Sora nearly shouted.

"Okay, I was just telling her that you have a flabby body." Angel said with the smile still on her face.

Sora just stood there. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. She was telling the girl lies about him, and not very good ones at that.

"You… I have a…WHAT?" Sora shouted

"I said, you have a flabby body, got a problem with that?" Angel asked with a smirk.

Ok, that was it, Sora finally snapped.

"Yes, I have a problem with that." Sora said. Then, he did the unexpected, he took off his shirt.

"Does this look flabby to you?" Sora shouted. He was not flabby at all.

"Flasher!" Miangel and Angel yelled in unison.

"Hey, I'm not a flasher; I was just trying to prove a point." Sora said in defense.

"Well, your point sucks big dinosaur balls" Angel sang

"Well, I don't think he's flabby at all." Dom said totally unaware of what she just said.

"OMG! P. E. R. V. E. R. T. =LOL SMILEY FACE YOU LIKE…NOOOOOO YOU LOVE HIM DOM!" Miangel practically screamed

"Okay one, DO NOT, and two, that didn't come out right, did it?" Dom said

"IT did not…..and u do too like him!"Angel said with a smirk and an evil look n her eye that could tell the whole world and not give a crap about it.

"AND!" Dom shouted unconsciously.

"Um… so… you …-" Sora was then cut off by both Angels.

"YOU ADMITED IT!" Angel and Miangel sang in unison.

"Um… well, you see…" Dom looked at Sora.

"ANGEL.U. ME. GARAGE. NOW!" Dom screamed.

After 10 min. in the garage angel came back and said:  
"WAZZ UP. WAZZ HAPPENIN' YA'LL!"

Dom came in shortly after and said:

"Sora your turn. You. Me. My room. Now."

"_Welcome to my sex room! Where your body meets my body," _Both angels sang

"Will you stop that? Why do you think I'll do something perverted to him?" Dom said blushing slightly.

"Because you will." Miangel said.

-Dom: Well kids, just found out I have to upgrade this to M.

Angel: We're doing this for… certain reasons…

Miangel: Possible lemons! Plus music. = welcome to my sex room

Sora: We're in the Fucking 7th grade!

Angel: The sites motto is Unleash your imagination and that's what we're doing. Plus this is an anime video game so there is no logic!

Miangel: And the first appearance of Kairi and the Heartless! Woo!

Sora: Help me!

Dom: tune in next time for more of this madness we call a story!

Angel: R&R, please!

Miangel: *runs across the screen with Sora's boxers *

Angel: It's pink with hearts!

Sora: *turns ghostly pale* Don't tell the world!


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Okay, so it is now going to turn into nothing but madness. So, yeah. Crackish chapter…again…_

_**Chapter 5- Confessions**_

"So… what's this about?" Sora asked Dom as they got to her room.

"Well, seeing as to the fact that they won't let it go… it's true…-" Dom said as she got cut off.

Angel was playing '_Bedrock' _on the speaker on her Ipod from behind the door.

"Will you shut the hell up?" Dom shouted

Miangel and angel both just said no and Angel added on:

"You really need to sing this to Dom sometimes."

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL! YOUR PERVERTED!" Sora shouted

"No, you are, Flasher!" Miangel said and they both ran downstairs.

"Anyway, so, what's true?" Sora asked.

"It's true that… I'm in love with you!" Dom said and blushed

"Dom…" Sora said. Then seeing as to how he didn't know what to say, he kissed her.

Dom was shocked at first but kissed back after a while. They kiss for what seems like five hours even though it was only five minutes.

"Does… that mean…your…" Dom asked

"Yes, Dominique… I'm in love with you too." Sora said.

Dom smiles then says:

"Okay, now that that's over one, we better go downstairs before they get any ideas and two, you should probably put your shirt back on before my brother gets home."

"Right." Sora agreed.

Sora put his shirt on and they went downstairs holding hands. When they got to the top of the stairs they heard the Angels talking to someone.

"So, where is Sora?" A supremely familiar voice asked.

"He's upstairs singing bedrock to my friend A. K. A. =GETTING LAID." Angel said.

"And how old is your friend?" the voice asked

"How old do you think she is?" Angel asked.

"OMG, WHERE ARE THEY?" the voice shouted.

"Her room…" Angel said.

Sora and Dom looked at each other and ran back to her room. Suddenly, shortly after the door to her room bust open. There stood the one person that Sora didn't expect to see.

"Kairi…" Sora's eyes widened.

"Why, Sora, Why would you do this to me, the one who you promised your first time to?" Kairi said angrily with tears in her eyes.

"I recall saying you** might** be my fir-" Sora was then cut off.

"Well, I saw that as a promise!" Kairi shouted

"Well that's you!" Sora shouted back.

Kairi then walked up to Dom and slapped her.

"You little slut! How dare you steal my boyfriend?" Kairi shouted

Then Angel walked in the room.

"BITCH! WHO IS YOU CALLIN A SLUT, WHORE!"

Angel walked up to Kairi and dragged her out the room by her hair. She suddenly threw Kairi over the railing and ran down stairs to start hitting her in the face. Then Angel did an Attitude Adjustment on Kairi. Miangel was eating popcorn while watching the fight. She was cheering on Angel. (A/n: kids, please, please for the love of god, don't try this at home!)Angel finished showing a barely conscious Kairi.

"Damn shawty you got knocked the fuck out!" Sora said looking at her.

He then turned to Angel.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked

"The best…" Angel said while thinking of her older brother, Carlos.

Dom: Hope you enjoyed it.

Angel: violence is the key to awesomeness

Miangel: that's some good popcorn

Angel:* singing her favorite songs Rock star 101 and knockout by Lil Wayne and Nikki Minaj*

Sora: you would be singing knockout after you knocked Kairi out ANGEL

Angel: yes….yes I would

Kairi: you bitch! Your mocking me.*runs…. Runs far away but isn't fast enough to get away from angel*

Angel: hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe …..**die!**

Sora: see you at the hospital Kairi.

Dom:** ANGEL, STOP PUTTING KAIRI IN A HEDLOCK!**

Miangel: R&R!

Kairi: don't review or read! Their going to kill me!

**Everyone: SHUT THE FUCK UP! **

DOM: don't listen to her; she's on crack .r&r plz!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Miangel's Little Sister?**

The whole time after last night's 'incident' was a blur. The next day Angel got picked up from Dom's house by her mom, leaving Dom, Miangel, Sora, and, even though they didn't like it, Kairi, there. Or so they thought. As if out of nowhere, a little blur ran downstairs, and , next thing Sora knew, a little girl was jumping on Miangel screaming "Angel, Angel!" and then she saw Dom and started jumping on her screaming (in a kinda whining voice) "Dom, pick me up!". Dom picked the little girl up and held her like a baby. To say the truth, Sora could have sworn he was having a vision of the future.

"Good morning, Maddie." Dom said.

"Um, hi." The girl, now identified as Maddie, said. She said this while looking at Sora and Kairi, trying to identify who they were.

"Ummm, Dom… who's the kid?" Sora whispered to Dom.

"Um, I heard you, nigga, and that's my little sister, you nigga." Miangel said.

"Stop calling me Nigga!" Sora shouted

"I'll call you nigga if I want to, you bitch." Miangel said.

"Um, Dom, um, who is dem?" Maddie asked.

"Oh, that's Sora and…Kairi" Dom said, slightly twitching when she said Kairi's name.

"Hi, Maddie." Sora said smiling.

"Miangel, how come your sister is lighter than you when it comes to skin tone?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know." Miangel said

"Well, she makes you look ugly." Kairi said

"You ugly too! You got a problem with that, bitch?" Miangel said.

"Who are you calling bitch, tiny slut!'"

"Oh hell no with your red- headed ass! Bitch, don't fucking play with me!" Miangel snapped back.

Dom covered Maddie's ears while Sora looked at the two with shock.

"Not in front of Maddie!" Dom shouted

"And!" Both Miangel and Kairi shouted in unison.

They continued to insult each other.

"Alright, Bitch, let's settle this right now!" Miangel shouted

"Anytime, anyplace!" Kairi shouted.

"Kairi, do you not remember the total ass kicking you got last night!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you want to fight the girl who's a younger version of her!" Dom agreed

Kairi looked at Sora and then started talking to him as if she was his lover.

"Aw, Sora baby, I know you're worried about my safety, but I'll be fine," Kairi then whispered in his ear "And, after I beat the crap out of her, we can back to your place so you can fulfill your promise."

"For the last time, it was Not a- … Wait… What!" Sora asked, but Kairi was already fighting with Miangel.

Miangel started off with a kick to Kairi's nose. Kairi tried to get a good swing at her, but kept missing.

"Is that the best you can do?" Miangel had to use all her might to keep from laughing at Kairi's pitiful attempts to hit her.

Tired of dodging, it was Miangel's turn to take a swing, and she hit Kairi right in the eye. Kairi pretty much got her ass beat (again) that day and Sora didn't do anything with her that day. He was pretty much (until he had to leave, Donald called and didn't sound happy) made out with Dom in her room all day, that is unless Dom's mom, brother or step-dad walked by, or if they had to break for air.

Dom: Okay, here by myself so, just so you know, we have nothing against Kairi, she just seems so bashable. Also, as a matter of fact, me and Angel took a quiz and she ended up being her, so… R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

_A/n; sorry if you think it's going too fast for you, I'm trying to catch up with real life._

**Chapter 7- F*** the World**

Finally, it was it, the first weekend of the school year and the day of Summer's Last Blast. Sora was at the water park next door with Dom, Angel, Angel's family, and Kairi. Sora was standing outside and when Dom came out of the girls' locker room you could hear _'Who's that lady' _by the Isley brothers. Just then, Kairi popped up out of no where.

"Hey Sora, you like my new swimsuit, baby, I wore it just for you." She said seductively.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure, whatever." Sora said, still looking at Dom.

Kairi followed the direction in which Sora's gaze was going. There, she saw Dom, walking out of the Girls' locker room talking to Angel. Kairi got mad.

"So, I'm sitting there, looking at him like 'sooo…'" Dom said before she and Angel heard Kairi yelling at Sora.

"What does she have that I don't?" Kairi screamed at Sora.

Everyone was looking, especially Dom and Angel, who were sneaking over to hear a little clearer.

"This sounds juicy, wonder where it's going." Dom whispered to Angel.

"I don't know, all **I** know is,** I'm** recording this on my Ipod." Angel whispered back.

"What she has that you don't is some sense; she's not a complete psychopath like you are!" Sora shouted back at Kairi. All Angel and Dom did was nod in a well- yeah- you're- right kind of way.

"Okay 1.) I am **NOT** a psychopath; I'm just trying to help you keep a promise, and 2.) It's not my fault your girlfriend is a fat bitch!" Kairi shouted back.

"Oh no she didn't." Dom said with a what-did-she-say look.

"Let's go then!" Angel said, about to get out from behind the bush they were hiding behind, until Dom stopped her.

"Wait, look!" Dom said pointing at someone else they didn't expect to see.

"What's going on here?" Riku asked.

"Sora over here doesn't want to fulfill his promise because of some fat bitch!" Kairi said to Riku.

"What promise, the virginity one?" Riku asked

"I said I **might **let her be my first!" Sora shouted

"Dude, that kind of counts as a promise." Riku said.

"Yeah, one that he'll never go through with!" Kairi said.

"Fine! I'll have sex with you, but only if you leave Dom alone." Sora said, sounding defeated.

Angel popped out from behind the bush, "What? Sora, what has gotten into you, you can't do that! You'll crush Dom's heart!" Angel shouted.

"So, what then, Angel? We can't always knock her out and expect her to give up!" Sora said back.

"Sure we can! We do it all the time!" Angel said.

"But how much longer will it take? Huh? Can you answer that?" Sora shouted.

Angel stayed silent.

"Thought so, come on Kairi, let's get this over with." Sora said, grabbing Kairi and walking off.

Kairi stuck her tongue out at Angel and said "And tell your friend I win!" Kairi said this while skipping off with Sora. Angel leaned over and whispered to her brother "I'm gonna kill that bitch one day." Then, she looked behind the bush to see Dom crying.

"Dom, don't cry, be positive." Angel said, trying to cheer Dom up.

"I am positive." Dom said, drying her tears, and then saying loud enough for Kairi to hear "I'm positive that that skank will get hit by a bus!"

"That's why **I'm **the one fucking **your** boyfriend!" Kairi shouted back.

"I can't count him as my boyfriend if he has sex with someone else." Dom said sternly

This comment made Sora freeze and turn around with a look of shock and pain on his face.

"I'm sorry Sora, but if you have sex with her, then we're over." Dom said calmly, even though she was screaming inside.

Sora: Why? I love you Dom, don't leave me!

Dom: I'm sorry Sora, but it's me or her. Which one?

Kairi: Pick me! Pick me!

Angel: Die! Kairi! Die!

Dom: Who do you think Sora will choose? R&R and give me your opinion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- The Breakup**

Sora stood there for a minute, not being able to say anything, then, he looked away.

"I'm sorry Dom, but for you, I must choose Kairi." Sora said sounding hurt.

Dom stood there for a minute just staring.

"…Okay." Dom said, shrugging her shoulders. Sora stood there, shocked.

"You're… you're not mad?" He asked, confused as to why Dom was being so cool about it. I mean, he was breaking up with her for Pete's sake!

"Dur!" Angel said.

"Sora, I'm not gonna die without you, so go have 'fun' with Kairi if that's what you wanna do." Dom said plainly, no hurt in her voice what so ever.

"Yay!" Kairi squealed, reminding everyone of her presence.

Dom walked away leaving Sora confused, and Kairi happy.

"Wow dude, you must not be that important to her if she would let you go that easily." Riku said.

"Yeah… I guess so." Sora said, staring at Dom's retreating form, hurt evident in his eyes

...

"Did you really mean that?" Angel's sister, Margot, asked.

"Huh?" Dom said, tuning her head to face Margot.

"What you said back there, did you mean it?" Margot repeated.

"Yep." Dom said.

"And you didn't feel hurt in any way?" Margot's friend, Breonna, asked.

"Nope." Dom said

"Good job Dom, good job." Angel said, patting Dom on the back.

...

Sora walked aimlessly around the site of Summer's Last Blast for awhile. Of course, Kairi wanted him to watch her on the rock climbing thingy, but he left Riku to do that. His mind was too far gone to keep hearing 'Sora, Sora look up!' every five minutes. He couldn't think of anything or anyone but Dom, his only true love. Yeah, he had a crush on Kairi way back when, but it was just a small crush. Dom was the one whom he had fallen madly in love with. He also thought she felt the same, seeing as to how she was the first one to confess. Then, he saw her, his beautiful ex- girlfriend, sitting on a High School Musical beach towel, listening to Angel's IPod, and mouthing the words to the song 'Impossible' by Shontelle. He knew the song because he had heard it once on the radio.

Then, she looked at him, her dark chocolate eyes meeting his blue ones, and smiled adding on a wave. Sora turned around and could feel his cheeks heating up; he needed to talk to someone, quick. And he knew exactly who would do the trick.

...

Dom was sitting on her favorite beach towel, thinking about the day's events. Angel had left to go talk to Margot and her group for a minute, and said Dom could listen to her iPod if she wanted. At the moment, Dom was just listening to one of her favorite songs on the radio. She was also mouthing the words to it. Well, back to the day's events, she was thinking about how she handled the whole situation with Sora choosing Kairi over her. Kairi must have led the way to the locker rooms afterwards because while walking by one of the stalls Dom and Angel had heard Kairi going '_Sora! Oh y_eah_, right there! Sora! Sora!'_ Of course, all they Dom and Angel did was look at the stall, look at each other, look back at the stall, then just walk away shaking their heads.

It was then that Dom felt someone looking at her. She looked up and there was Sora, looking at her in a look that kind of signaled that he was admiring her. She smiled and waved at him, but when she did, he turned around and ran at top speed towards the rock climbing wall. Shortly after, Angel came back and she and Dom started talking. Throughout the whole time, in the back her mind, Dom wondered what was up with Sora and why he was looking at her so longingly back there. When the fireworks came though, the thought vanished from Dom's mind as she admired the bursting flowers of color.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter starts out when Sora runs off to talk to someone…

**Chapters 9- Please, talk to me**

Sora raced at top speed until he reached the rock climbing wall. Then, he slid to a halt in front of Riku.

"We need to talk." Sora said.

Riku raised an eyebrow. "About what?" he asked.

"I can't say it in front of Kairi. Just, I need to talk to someone, please." Sora said

"Fine." Riku said. Sora then dragged him to a spot that was far enough away from the rock climbing wall as to where they could still see Kairi, but she couldn't see or hear them.

"So, what's this about?" Riku asked

"I just saw Dom." Sora said

"And?" Riku asked

"I'm still in love with her." Sora said

"What? How do you know?" Riku asked

"Because, when I saw her, I couldn't stop staring at her. I mean, she looked like some sort of goddess! And, when she looked at me, her eyes just made her look more beautiful, and don't get me started on her smile!" Sora said

"Do you know how much you sound like some sort of girl right now?" Riku asked, smirking.

"I can't help it, that girl has me going crazy!" Sora almost shouted.

"Then why did you choose Kairi?" Riku asked

"Because, if I didn't, Kairi would keep bothering Dom, and I didn't want that." Sora responded.

Riku ran a hand through his hair and then looked at Sora.

"You could always cheat…" Riku said.

Sora stared at Riku like he was crazy.

"What kind of suggestion is that?" Sora asked.

"Do you have a better idea?" Riku asked

"Yes," Sora said and then just sighed, "I guess I'll just have to keep admiring Dom from afar."

"Then, what about Kairi?" Riku asked

"I'll just have to give her as much attention as I can so she doesn't notice." Sora responded unsurely.

"I'll do what I can to keep her from noticing, too," Riku said, "But, I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do too." Sora responded.

At the fireworks, all Sora could look at was Dom. Her eyes reflecting the different colors and her laugh when Angel did something silly, like dance to some song called '_hot, hot, hot'_. Sora couldn't help but wish that it was him in Angel's place. Instead, he was standing a medium distance away from them with Kairi clinging to his arm saying _'Sora, it's beautiful isn't it? But not as beautiful as me right?'_. If only she knew how annoying she sounded right now…

…

Dom and Sora hadn't talked to each other for four months now. Which Sora had no clue why, seeing as to how they had the **exact same classes**! But, when Sora got home one day, Donald and Goofy raced up to him.

"Sora, you won't believe it!" Donald shouted.

"What's up?" Sora asked, wondering why they were so happy.

"We fixed the gummi ship!" Goofy said.

Sora's heart just about dropped. They couldn't be serious. This means that he may never be able to see Dom again.

"Seriously?" Sora asked, trying to sound as enthusiastic as he could.

"Well, we think we did we just need to test it out." Goofy said.

Sora secretly made a sigh of relief.

"And how will we do that?" Sora asked.

"How do you think? We're going to take it to one of our past worlds!" Donald said.

"You can invite your friends if you want." Goofy said.

"But, you can only invite up to six people." Donald added

"Seriously! Thanks guys!" Sora shouted, now was his chance to talk to Dom.

Sora went up to his room and decided to invite Riku and Kairi and have Dom invite three more people.

He couldn't wait to tell Dom the next day.

…

The next day, Sora had decided that he was going to tell Dom before school so he didn't have to face her creepy cousin, Arianna. So far, everything was going as planned. He got to school early and, there she was, in the corner by the door, his goddess, Dominique. She was talking to Angel and a couple other girls who he didn't know. They were outside so she had her coat on, but it was open to reveal her shirt, which was purple with a round collar that was dangerously close to showing cleavage. Sora decided to tell her now, before Kairi got here. So, he raced to her at top speed, and grabbed her from behind, making her stumble forward a bit.

"Whoa! What the hell!" Dom said when he grabbed her from behind.

"It's fixed!" Sora said enthusiastically.

"What's fixed?" Dom said, craning her neck to look at him.

"The gummi ship!" Sora answered, still holding her from behind.

"Good for you, now could you let go of me?" Dom asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh, sorry." Sora said, letting go of her.

"You know Sora!" A girl that Dom and Angel were talking to asked.

"Yes, I know him." Dom said

"They used to bang each other." Angel said while smirking and making pelvic thrusts.

"Shut up, we did not!" Dom said, blushing.

"Dom and I used to date." Sora answered the girl.

The girl was short with black hair that went to her shoulders. She was wearing a purple jacket and jeans.

"Aw, what happened?" the girl asked.

"Kairi." Angel said with a bit of a growl in her voice.

"What did she do?" The girl asked.

"He broke up with me for her." Dom said plainly.

"You idiot!" The girl shouted, "Why would you do that?"

"Because, I thought that if I did, she wouldn't bother Dom anymore, but it seems like it will only get worse." Sora responded sadly.

"How so?" All three girls asked in unison.

"It seems that sooner or later she'll only keep calling Dom names and start rubbing everything I do with her in Dom's face." Sora said, looking away from them.

"Oh, that wouldn't be good." The girl said.

"Don't worry Kailey, I can take her." Dom said with a smile, "Plus, even if I can't, I have backup." She added pointing to Angel.

"You know that's right!" Angel said pumping her fists in the air.

Then, Sora remembered what he came here for.

"Oh yeah, Donald and Goof said I can invite six people to test out the gummi ship, you wanna go?" Sora asked hoping she would say yes.

"Sure." Dom said.

Sora jumped with joy inside his mind.

"Okay, you can invite three people, and meet up with me on Saturday in the field by the library." Sora said then turned and ran away. "Bye!" Dom, Angel, and Kailey shouted after him.

"Bye!" Sora shouted over his shoulder. He knew exactly where he was going to take them. He had once overheard Dom and Angel talking about their favorite Disney characters. They were going to Atlantica!

…

Okay, here's the deal, I wasn't sure how to spell Angel's friend's name. I tried to call Angel and ask her but she didn't answer so here's how you pronounce Kailey's name.

Kailey (Kai-lee)

Anyway, see you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Walk Away**

That week, Sora could think of nothing but the look on Dom's face when she meets Ariel. That was going to make Atlantica by far his favorite world, well, other than Earth. He kept on thinking about whether he should blindfold Dom, or just not tell her where they were going.

"Which do you think?" Sora asked Riku one day while they were just sitting in his room watching TV.

"Hm?" Riku asked, looking at Sora with a bored look on his face.

"Should I blindfold Dom or just not tell her where we're going?" Sora repeated.

"Well, if you blindfold her, Kairi and everyone else will get suspicious, plus, that would probably make her feel like she's being abducted or kidnapped or something, so maybe you should just not tell her where we're going." Riku stated.

"Good point." Sora said.

"Where are we going anyway?" Riku asked

"Atlantica." Sora stated plainly.

"Dude, Atlantica, Seriously?" Riku asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Sora asked.

"You won't have legs." Riku stated.

"And?" Sora asked.

"That means you won't be able to get it in with Dom **or** Kairi." Riku said with a smirk.

"What do you mea…? OH, DUDE, DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!" Sora shouted.

"Hey, I'm just stating the truth." Riku said with the smirk still on his face.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't really matter anyway, I mean, if I tried to have sex with Dom, Angel and Miangel would be there in a heartbeat to beat the crap out of me, and Kairi, I don't even think I **want** to have sex with her." Sora said.

"Yeah, too bad you already lost your virginity to her." Riku stated sympathetically.

"No I didn't …" Sora said

"Wow, it was so bad that you're in denial…" Riku said while shaking his head.

"No, seriously, I didn't have sex with Kairi." Sora said. Riku froze, stunned.

"Wait, if you didn't have sex Kairi, then what** were** you two doing when she dragged you to the girls' locker room?" Riku asked, not really sure that he wanted to know.

"Well..." Sora said. Then, he began to tell Riku the story of what really happened.

**Flashback (kinda graphic… so if you don't like… I'm sorry)**

_Kairi dragged Sora to the girls' locker room with all her might and practically threw him into one of the stalls._

"_Now, let's get down to business." Kairi said seductively. Tugging at Sora's swimming trunks._

"_Hey, Kairi, let's not do this…" Sora said unsurely. That is, until he was forced down on the toilet seat._

"_No! I have waited too long for this!" Kairi exclaimed, finally pulling down Sora's trunks._

"_Hey! Cut it out!"Sora shouted trying to pull his trunks back up. Until Kairi pulled his hands away._

"_Oh, how come you don't want me to see your part?" Kairi asked._

"_Because…I just don't feel comfortable doing this…" Sora said. Then, he got an idea._

"_But, that doesn't mean we can't try this another way…" Sora said, pushing Kairi against the locked door._

_Sora spread Kairi's legs and …_

**End Flashback (It's over people… it's over)**

"That day, I put my tongue in places I regret putting it…" Sora said sounding violated and shivering while thinking back to what had happened.

"I'm sorry, dude, it must of felt and tasted awful…"Riku said, trying to comfort his friend.

"You don't know the half of it." Sora said.

…

The next day at school, Riku was walking through the crowded halls of Brooks Middle School. It was Friday and all he wanted to do was go to the home that he and Sora shared (as I said, random kh fan) and flop down on his/Sora's bed and pass out. Then, Kairi came up to him.

"Riku, meet me on the side of the school after school, I need to talk to you about something." Kairi said, and, before Riku could ask anything, she walked off.

After school, Riku met up with Kairi, just as he was asked, but what she did shocked him. When he got there, Kairi was already there and waiting for him. When she saw him, she smiled.

"Hey Riku!" She said, smiling and waving. He smiled back.

"Hey Kairi, so what's up?" Riku asked when he got to her.  
"Well, I need you to do me a little favor." She said with a smile, and then her face went serious. She pulled out a wad of cash and said; "I need you to take Dom's virginity."

Riku froze; "…What...?" He said, why would she ask something like that?

"I said take that fat bitch's virginity," Kairi repeated, "I have 500 dollars that I'll pay you if you do."

"But, why would I do that, wouldn't that be considered rape?" Riku asked.

"Please, with how ugly she is, we would be doing her a favor." Kairi responded.

"Still, why do you want me to do this to her? And also, how?" Riku asked.

"Easy, I want you to do this to her so I can ensure that Sora doesn't try to go back and lose his virginity to her. And how you're going to do it is simple, you are going to ask her out while we're on the gummi ship tomorrow while Sora's out if the room, and when she says yes, which I know she will, that's when you pin her to the seat and get to business." Kairi stated.

"But, what about everyone else Angel and Miangel are sure as hell going to be there along with whatever other person she invites." Riku pointed out.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about them; they're all most likely to go out of the room to do something stupid." Kairi stated while rolling her eyes.

"Okay, if you say so… but, I don't want to do this to Sora." Riku said, mumbling the last part.

"Oh, don't worry, Sora will be thanking you for it later." Kairi said. She then gave the $500 to Riku and turned to leave, "Bye now!" she said as cheerfully as she was before.  
Riku wasn't very pleased with the idea of betraying his best friend that he's known since childhood like this, but at least there's $500 in this for him… right?

…

Okay, so I was going to make this chapter longer to the point as to where we get to Atlantica, but this just seemed like a pretty good place to end, don't you think? Also, I totally messed up Kylie's name and appearance. She is short, has hair that goes down you just above her mid back, and her name is spelled Kylie. So, sorry about that!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-Riku's Betrayal**

That Saturday, Sora was so anxious to see who Dom invited that he paid no attention to Kairi **or **Riku. When he saw who she invited though, he wasn't so happy. There, walking toward Sora, Riku, and Kairi as if they were the justice league, were Dom, Angel, Miangel, and Carlos.

"Why are they walking like that?"Riku asked Sora.

"I have no clue."Sora said.

Kairi let out a little snicker and looked at Dom "I guess they're trying to be cool." She said

"Maybe, maybe not." Riku said.

"Hey guys!" Dom said cheerfully once they got to them.

"Hey." Sora said, captivated by Dom's smile._'She's just so beautiful!' Sora thought._

''Man, where are we going?" Carlos asked

"That's classified." Riku said with a smirk.

"That's my line!" Angel said, glaring at Riku.

"Anyway," Dom said, trying to prevent a fight from happening "Where are Donald and Goofy?"

"Oh they're in the ship making sure everything is working properly." Sora responded.

"Oh, so, when will we get this show on the road?" Dom asked.

"We could do it now; they should be done right about now." Sora said.

"Yeah, but… where is it?" Dom asked looking around the field.

"Oh it's right here." Sora responded while knocking on the air behind him. The air made a low clanging sound as if he was knocking on metal.

"Okay, then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Dom said cheerfully.

"Okay, well then," Sora said, he pulled out a remote and pressed a button, the gummi ship became visible and the entrance opened, "Watch your step."

Everyone ran into the gummi ship and went to the back. It looked like the back of a school bus, except, instead of black leather seats, they were wooden and cushioned. Dom sat in the first seat to the right while Angel and Miangel sat in the seat behind her. Carlos sat in the first seat to the left next to Kairi. Riku decided to sit next to Dom.

"Okay everyone let me give you the layout of this place." Sora said, standing right in front of the doorway, "That," He said while pointing to a small table like thing that had a button and a camera lens, "Holds the call button and a hidden camera."

"Okay, one, how is that camera hidden when you just told us where it is two, why the hell is there a camera in here and three, how many cameras are there in this room?" Angel asked.

"Well, I told you they were there so you guys don't do anything disturbing, and I can't really remember how many cameras there are at the moment, but I do know that they're placed in random spots." Sora answered.

"Well that's helpful!" Angel said sarcastically.

"Hey, that's all I can say, now I gotta go because I 'm needed in the front to pilot this thing, So sit back and relax until we get to Atlantica." Sora responded, he then turned on his heel and walked out the room, the door automatically sliding closed behind him.

Riku saw this as an opportunity and decided to ask Dom what he was going to ask her now. He turned to her then took a deep breath.

"Dom, there's something I need to ask you." He said, feeling horrible about what he was going to do. Dom turned to him and he could tell why Sora was so into her.

"Wazzup?" Dom asked.  
Riku put on his best embarrassed face and did his best acting when he said;

"Well, I've been wanting to ask you this for a pretty long time but, I've loved you for a long time now , maybe even more than Sora, and…well… will you go out with me?"

The whole room went silent, no one spoke, they were to shocked to do so.  
"…What...?" Dom asked with her face frozen into a look of shock.

"I knew it, you still want Sora." Riku said while looking away and acting like he was hurt.

"No, it's just… this kinda came out of nowhere… I'm just shocked, that's all." Dom said, still looking shocked.

"So, you'll do it?" Riku said, making his voice sound hopeful.

"DO IT, DO IT, DO IT." Everyone else shouted.

"…Yes…" Dom said after a moment of hesitation. Riku's stomach dropped, he **really **felt guilty now.

"WOOO!" Everyone shouted.  
"May I kiss you?" Riku asked.

Dom thought for a minute, she then said; "Sure, I guess."

Dom and Riku kissed and the whole room went wild. Then Carlos, Angel , Miangel, and Kairi went out of the room in one of those dancing line thingies. Kairi made sure that she was at the back of the line, then winked at Riku as she passed by. Riku's stomach felt like it was clenching together as she walked out of the room behind the others. It was time.

**(Sorry, but this part is graphic, it won't get too far though, I promise)**

Riku pounced on Dom and pinned her to the seat. His heart and his stomach were disagreeing with him big time, but he had to do this. He just hoped Sora and Dom would forgive him after this.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Dom said before Riku silenced her with a kiss. Dom pushed with all her might, but she couldn't get him off of her. Riku broke the kiss, really wanting to stop, but he knew Kairi would do something even more drastic to Dom if he did.

"I'm sorry." Was all Riku could say before he pulled Dom's shirt up. He knew Sora was most likely watching everything he was doing to her right now and he wanted to just run away. Dom was wearing a pink bra with the clip in the front, which was odd, seeing as to how most girls don't wear bras like that anymore. She was screaming for help by now, but Riku decided to do nothing to stop her. He unclipped her bra and started sucking on her breasts.

"Leave me alone!" Dom screamed, but Riku didn't stop. He was about to pull Dom's jeans down when…

**(It's over people, it's over!)**

The door literally flew right into the room and there was someone laughing maniacally, and not just any kind of maniacal laugh, the joker kind. Then, in came the person that the laugh belonged to, Sora.

Riku looked on with shock, guilt, and embarrassment as his best friend walked into the room, followed by the rest of the group, and he just wanted to die right then and there. Then Sora said between laughs.

"…I can't believe…my best friend… who I told all my secrets to… would go and try to rape… my first girlfriend… you…" Sora's face then turned to a look of anger as he summoned the keyblade and swung down on Riku with all his might, "Traitor!"

Riku's instinct took over as he pushed Dom off the seat then jumped off of it himself. He flung himself against the wall and slid down it as he watched Sora's keyblade strike the cushion on the seat instead, but, oddly, did not rip it. Sora looked at Riku with eyes that could kill, then, his grip on the keyblade tightened.

"I'm gonna cut your fucking balls off!" Sora shouted as he swung down on Riku. Riku cowered in fear and waited for the blow when he heard Dom yell, "No, Don't!"

Riku opened his eyes to see Sora staring at Dom, a slight blush on his face from seeing her topless with her bra unclipped.

"What?" Sora asked.

"It's not him." Dom stated simply

"What, but we all saw him try to rape you!" Sora shouted.

"But I don't think he was behind it." Dom said.

"And, what makes you think that?" Sora asked

"The look on his face kept saying 'I don't want to be here, God, please kill me, I don't want to be here'" Dom answered.

Sora thought for a minute, then turned to Riku and asked;

"Riku, if what she's saying is true then who was it?"

"Kairi! It was Kairi!" Riku said with no hesitation, "She bribed me into it!"

"With how much?" Angel asked

"$500." Riku said

"You cheap!" Angel shouted

"Hey, doesn't matter what the price is, it just mattered that I got money." Riku said.

"…True…but you still cheap." Angel said.

"WHY WOULD YOU SELL ME OUT, YOU BASTARD!" Kairi screamed

"Because, you were about to get me killed, and by my best friend!" Riku shouted back.

"So, I just don't want him to go back and give his first time to Bitcha the Hut!" Kairi screamed back.

"What did you call me!" Dom shouted.

"Bitcha. The. Hut. Deal with it!" Kairi screamed.

"Alright, you flat-chested bitch, let's go then!" Dom shouted back.

"Hold up, don't start any fights now!" Angel said, everyone else looked at her, shock written across their faces. "Not without me!" Angel said, smirking.

Angel charged at Kairi with all her might and slammed a punch right in her face. Dom came up to Kairi from behind and shoved her face into the wall. Kairi turned around as fast as she could and threw a punch blindly and hit one of the girls in the face.

"You bitch!" She hit Angel, oh damn.

Kairi felt Angel kick her right between her legs and screamed out in pain.

"You have balls!" Angel shouted while repeatedly kicking Kairi between her legs.

Kairi kept screaming out with each hit. Then, someone finally pulled Angel away.

Kairi opened her eyes to see that Sora had grabbed Angel by the arm and pulled her back.

"I think she gets it now." Sora said to Angel plainly.

"But, I wasn't finished yet!" Angel whined.

"Yes, you are."He stated, "Anyway I need to have some time alone with her and Riku."

"Fine" Angel grumbled and pouted at the fact that she couldn't keep beating the crap out of Kairi like she wanted to.

Kairi felt nothing but relief and pain at that moment. She was also curious as to what Sora needed to talk to her and Riku about. Sora took her and Riku into the pilot's room, that is, after arguing with Donald and Goofy to get out. Riku started out this conversation with a sheepish smile.

"Sooooooo, I'm not in this riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, I deserve no punishment for this. It was her doing" Riku asked

"Yeah but you still took the bribe…. You are an asshole…" Sora said, all the while glaring at Riku with eyes that could kill.

"Sora I was doing it for us… I mean you." Kairi said with a hint of seduction in her voice, trying to seduce Sora into letting her out of this.

"No you weren't, you're selfish as hell, and you'd never do **anything **for me."

"…but…" Kairi said, taken aback by Sora's anger.

"No buts, get out of my life, you only mess things up." Sora said

"…. You…you…you don't mean that… do you?"Kairi asked, hurt evident in her eyes.

"Can I leave now?" Riku interrupted, not wanting to get in the m idle of whatever argument was about to happen.

"Yes, you can." Sora said

"Yay, thank you!" Riku said while racing out of the room.

"Wait! Riku you can't leave me here like this!" Kairi shouted after him.

"Yes I can!" Riku's faint voice was heard from the hallway.

"Yes he can." Sora stated

Sora then pressed a button next to the video screen to nearly have his ears blown out by everyone practically screaming lyrics to a song they all knew.

"**HE'S CLIMDIN' IN YO' WINDOWS**

**HE SNATCHIN' YO' PEOPLE UP**

**TRYIN' TO RAPE SO YA'LL NEED TO **

**HIDE YO' KIDS, HIDE YO' WIFE **

**HIDE YO' KIDS, HIDE YO' WIFE**

**HIDE YO' KIDS HIDE YO' WIFE**

**AND HIDE YO' HUSBAND**

'**CAUSE THEY RAPIN' EVRYBODY OUT HERE**

**YOU DON'T HAVE TO COME AND CONFESS**

**WE LOOKIN' FOR YOU**

**WE GON' FIIIND YOU, WE GON' FIND YOU**

**SO YOU CAN RUN AND TELL THAT, RUN AND TELL THAT**

**RUN AND TELL THAT HOMEBOY**

**HOME, HOME, HOMEBO-"**

"SHUT UP! You guys are blowing my ears out!" Sora shouted over the intercom.

"You shouldn't have been listening!" Angel shouted back

"Well, I was gonna tell you that we're about 2 miles away from Atlantica, but I guess you all don't care!" Sora shouted

"Man,Apple Pie! Get off the intercom!" Carlos shouted.

"Whatever." Sora said, and then released the button.

"Oh yay, now I can do tons more to Dom, seeing as to how you don't want me anymore." Kairi said with an evil smirk on her face.

"You wouldn't…" Sora said.

"Would I, Sora, would I?" Kairi said.

Sora gave a sigh then said, "Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"Say you're sorry." Kairi demanded.

Sora looked to the side, embarrassed that he was actually letting Kairi run him like this.

"… I'm sorry…" Sora said.

"For what?" Kairi asked, fully knowing the reason.

"For snapping off on you…" Sora said.

"Good, now kiss me." Kairi commanded.

"What?" Sora shouted, she couldn't be serious.

"Oh, so I guess you want me to do horrible things to Dom while we're in Atlantica." Kairi said.

"Okay...Fine" Sora said. He then leaned forward and kissed Kairi on the lips. He wanted to cry. Not, only because he was actually **kissing**the girl who bribed his best friend into nearly raping his ex- girlfriend, but because he knew he was going to be part of a **major **soap opera when they get to Atlantica.

…

Finally, done! Now, I'm sorry to Angel because I totally rearranged her part of the script, but it was all for good cause.

And, I do not own _Bed Intruder by The Gregory Brothers and Antoine Dodson._

See ya next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: (Talking, Dom's_ singing, (Background singing),_ (Miangel's singing), **(Angel's singing)**

KAiRi's SiNgInG) that is all that you must know.

**Chapter 12- Atlantica**

The ride to Atlantica was, surprisingly, relaxing after the whole Riku incident and the talk with Kairi. Sora was up front piloting the ship with Donald and Goofy. In the _'denomination room' _as everyone decided to call it, Angel and Miangel were playing _Concentration_, and Carlos and Riku were talking about random things they would blow up if they had a chance. But, the most interesting pair, though, was Kairi and Dom, sitting there, talking about who(real or anime) they thought was cute, hot, or fine, as if they were the greatest of friends. Everyone was watching them though, trying to make sure they didn't try to kill each other at any given moment. Surprisingly, though, they didn't. It was at Atlantica, that they became their old selves again.

The gummi ship landed and Sora, Donald, and Goofy were the first ones off. Angel and Miangel burst out of the gummi ship first, and Sora almost didn't even recognize them. Angel was wearing a black, scaly seashell bra with red strips and had a black fin that turned red when she swam. Miangel was wearing a dark blue seashell bra and the same color fin.

"I win!" Miangel shouted, pumping her fists in the air.

"No! I won and you know it!" Angel protested

"No, I was an inch ahead of you!" Miangel shouted

"You…" Angel said while pointing at Miangel repeatedly and shaking her head, "we gon' settle this later."

Carlos and Riku emerged next. Carlos had a purple fin and held a dagger in his hand. Riku had a green fin and looked scared as hell when he saw the dagger in Carlos's hand.

"I will stab the first person I see." Carlos said while smiling evilly. Then his eyes went to Angel.

"Oh, shit!" Angel shouted then swam away as fast as she could and Carlos chased her around in circles.

Sora then felt someone attach to his arm and he looked over. There was Kairi. She was wearing plain pink seashells and had a plain pink fin.

"I look sooo sexy, don't I?" Kairi asked seductively.

"Will you **please** stop trying to seduce me? That's getting annoying!" Sora said.

"But, I'm just trying to be cute!" Kairi said while pouting.

"Well, that's not cute!" Sora said. Then, he noticed something.

"Hey, am I the only one who's noticed that Dom has mysteriously gone missing?" He asked looking around, trying to see if he could find her.

Everyone stopped and looked at him. Angel then went to the still open doorway of the gummi ship and shouted.

"Dom, get out here!"

"No!" Dom responded from inside the gummi ship.

"I said, get yo' behind out here!"

"No!"

"Why!"

"Because, I'm most likely gonna look stupid!"

"No you're not, now get out here. Lady!"

"Fine!"

Dom came out and Sora's mouth dropped, she looked gorgeous. She had white seashells with glittering silver in the dents. Her fin was white with glittering silver stripes going down it. She looked around.

"Where are we?" Dom asked.

"Girl, we in Atlantica, where did you think we were?" Angel said.

Dom froze and thought for a moment.

"That's right, he did say we were going to Atlantica, didn't he, I wasn't paying that much attention." Dom said thoughtfully. Then, she froze, and she started freaking out.

"OMG, WE'RE IN ATLANTICA! OMG, OMG, OMG!" Dom nearly screamed. She calmed down a bit, turned to Sora, then swam towards him at top speed and hugged him.

"Thank you sooo much for bringing us here, Sora. I would kiss you right now, if it weren't for the fact that you're Kairi's boyfriend now." She said.

"No problem…" Sora said. _'I would have really liked that kiss though…'_ he thought.

"Anyway," Dom said, letting go of Sora, "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know." Sora stated, then he made a motion and a light bulb might as well have appeared above his head, "But maybe if we go to the palace, King Triton will be able to tell us!"

They then all went to the palace. They arrived at the throne room to find King Triton pacing back and forth as if something was wrong.

"What's wrong, your majesty?" Sora asked as they approached King Triton.

King Triton looked over at the group of 9 and smiled.

"Hello, Sora, Donald, Goofy! And who are your friends?" The king asked.

"Oh, this is Riku, Kairi, Dom, Carlos, Angel, and Miangel." Sora introduced his friends, each saying their own greeting while they were introduced. (Their greetings were)

"Hello."

"Hi there!"

"How's it going?"

"'Sup."

"'Sup."

"Hi!"

After their greetings , King Triton told the group his problem.

"Today , we were supposed to hold a holiday concert." King Triton explained.

"That must be why everyone is missing!" Sora stated.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Dom said.

"Hey, I'm just saying…" Sora said in a defensive way.

"Okay, anyway," Dom said, " You were saying, your majesty?"

"Oh, of course," King Triton continued, "Unfortunately, Ariel seems to have lost her voice, so I'm afraid we'll have to cancel the show." Then, he got an idea, "That is, unless one of you ladies can fill in for her." He looked at Angel and Miangel first.

"Hey, don't look at us!" The two girls said in unison.

"Well, then can any of you ladies sing?" Triton asked.

"I can!" Kairi said snobbishly

"Okay then, let's hear it." King Triton said. Then Kairi sang (In a very loud and off key voice):

"ThEy LoVe thE WaY I RiDe It

ThEy love thE wAy I RiDe It

ThEy LoVe thE wAy I RiDe It

ThEy LoVe thE wAy I rIdE ThE BeAt

LiKe A mOtHeRFuCkINg FrEa-(SMACK!)" Kari was cut off by Angel smacking her with all of her might.

"One, that's my favorite song so you have no right to mess it up like that! And Two, You can't sing!" Angel said, shouting the last part.

"I can to! Right, Sora?" Kairi said. Sora hesitated.

"I said 'right, Sora?'!" Kairi repeated in a tell-them- I'm- right- or- else tone.

"O-oh, yeah, of course Kairi! You sounded wonderful!" Sora said with a nervous smile on his face, to tell the truth, Kairi sounded like the Brooks fire alarms.

"If you really need someone to fill in for Ariel, then why don't you try Dom, she's got a pretty good voice." Miangel said. Triton looked at Dom with hopeful eyes.

"You can actually sing? You don't sound like she does do you?" King Triton asked Dom.

"Hey!" Kairi shouted.

"Well, I can do a little somethin', somethin'." Dom said.

"Okay! You're the one! You're going to fill in for Ariel!" Triton said.

"What?" Kairi said.

"He said, he chose Dom! Deal with it!" Angel shouted.

"Okay you two need to get off each other backs already."Carlos suggested

"No, I shouldn't, she should."Angel said in an irritated voice.

"Who is you talking to?"Carlos asked in a mocking tone.

"I am Angel Johnson, and I'm talking to you, ugly."Angel stated

Carlos smiled at Angel before he swam straight for her with a poisoned dagger. :)

"Stop guys! You're going to kill yourselves!" Dom shouted.

"No, we ain't!" Angel shouted while racing away from Carlos.

"Yes, you are!" Dom shouted back.

"Shut up!" Carlos shouted.

Dom then swam up to Carlos and knocked him upside the head.

"Don't you sass me, boy" She said.

"Don't hit me!" Carlos shouted, and then went after Dom with the dagger, which was blocked by the keyblade before it could reach her.

"That's enough." Sora nearly growled. That's when King Triton interrupted what could have possibly been the death of Sora and Carlos.

"Yes, well, the concert starts in an hour; you must sing three songs today and four songs tomorrow." Triton said.

"What? An hour? Could you please tell us these things beforehand, I mean, I don't even know songs to sing!" Dom said, frantically.

"Calm down, I have had Sebastian go over some of the 'hit songs' of the surface world, along with some Christmas songs." Triton assured her, trying to calm her down.

"Alright, but just make sure they're songs I can work with, I'll probably have to just think up some songs on the way there." Dom said.  
"Very well, I will let Sebastian know that the show will go on." King Triton said.

On the way to the concert, everyone was silent. Sora was hoping Dom sounded better than Kairi, and I mean, way better.

Once they got to their destination, Dom went backstage to get ready for the show while everyone else grabbed seats in the middle of the place. King Triton had his special balcony and it looked like he was… praying? Okay… Weird.

Dom came out on stage and the crowd all made a kind of confused sound, which seemed to make Dome look a little nervous.

"Well…Um…Hi, my name's Dominique, and, due to the fact that Ariel has lost her voice, I will be filling in for her today…so…um…here goes nothing." Dom said nervously. The music started to play and Dom sang with a voice Sora never thought would come from her.

"_Maybe I need some Rehab_

_Or maybe just need some sleep_

_I got a sick obsession_

_I'm seeing it in my dreams_

_I'm looking down every alley_

_I'm making those desperate calls_

_I'm staying up all night hoping_

_Hitting my head against the wall_

_What you got boy, is hard to find _

_I think about it, all the time_

_I'm all strung out, my heart is fried_

_I just can't get you, off my mind_

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_Your love, your love, your love, is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_Won't listen to any advice_

_Momma's telling me I should think twice_

_But left to my own devices_

_I'm addicted, it's a crisis_

_My friends think I've gone crazy_

_My judgment's getting kinda hazy_

_My sneeze is gonna be affected_

_If I keep it up like a lovesick crackhead_

_What you got boy, is hard to find _

_I think about it, all the time _

_I'm all strung out, my heart is fried_

_I just can't get you off my mind_

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_Your love, your love, your love, is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_I don't care what people say_

_The rush is worth the price I pay _

_I get so high when you're with me_

_But crash and crave you when you leave_

_Hey, so I gotta question_

_Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?_

_Do I make your heart beat an 808 drum?_

_Is my love your drug?_

_Your drug, Uh your drug_

_Uh your drug, is my love your drug?_

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_Your love, your love, your love, is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love _

_Hey…Hey…_

_So?_

_Your love, your love, your love, your love, is my drug"_

Dom finished and the crowd was in pandemonium.

"Now, I got two more songs to sing. So, for this next song, I'll need my two friends Angel and Miangel." Dom said while pointing to her friends.

Angel and Miangel raced on stage and Miangel did the stupidest of things.

"(I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth!)" Miangel sang while throwing her head all around.

"SHUT UP!" Dom and Angel shouted, shutting the young girl up.

"Now, time to get started." Dom said to the crowd.

…

I hope you liked the chapter, I decided to stop here because if I didn't, the chapter would have been too long. I'm going to try and update again tomorrow, but, if I can't get it done in time, there is a Christmas song in it just so you know. Also,  
_Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
And Happy Holidays.  
_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story; my friends are their own people and all the Kingdom Hearts people rightfully belong to Square Enix and Disney, I also don't own '_Your Love is My Drug' by Ke$ha _and_ 'Whip my Hair' by Willow _Smith. Nor do I own the song above, which is _'Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays' by N*Sync_.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: ****The songs used in this chapter **_'Damaged' by Danity Kane_**,**_ 'Walk Away' by Paula Deanda,_** and**_ 'Last Christmas' by Ashley Tisdale_**. **_**All three singing,**_** (Riku),**_** (both)**_.** And if you read the a/n in the last chapter then you must already know Angel's singing.**

**Chapter 13-Sora's Tears**

"**Do, do you got a first aid kit handy?**

**Do, do you know how to patch up a wound?**

**Tell me**

**Are, are, are, are you**

**Are you patient, understanding?**

**Cuz', I might need some time to clear the wound in my heart and I**

**I've tried every remedy**

**But nothing seems to work for me"**

"_Baby, (baby)_

_This situation's driving me crazy_

_And I really want to be your lady_

_But the one before you left me so"_

"_**Damaged, Damaged**_

_**Damaged, Damaged**_

_**I thought that I should let you know**_

_**Damaged, Damaged**_

_**So Damaged **__(So Damaged)  
__**And you can blame the one before**_

_**So how you gonna fix it, fix, fix it (**__Baby I gotta know__**)**_

_**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (**__What are you gonna do?__**)**_

_**How you gonna fix it, Fix it, fix it (**__Baby I gotta know__**)**_

_**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (**__What are you gonna do?__**)"**_

"(Do, do you got a first aid kit handy?

Do, do you know how to patch up a wound?

Tell me

Are, are, are, are you

Are you patient, understanding?

Cuz' I might need some time to clear to hole in my heart and I)"

"**You try to gain my trust**

**Talking is not enough **

**Actions speak louder than words**

**You gotta show me somethin'**

**My heart is missing so pieces **

**I need this puzzle put together again."**

"_**Damaged, Damaged**_

_**Damaged, Damaged**_

_**I thought that I should let you know**_

_**Damaged, Damaged**_

_**So Damaged **__(_So Damaged_)  
__**And you can blame the one before**_

_**So how you gonna fix it, fix, fix it (**_Baby I gotta know_**)**_

_**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (**_What are you gonna do?_**)**_

_**How you gonna fix it, Fix it, fix it (**_Baby I gotta know_**)**_

_**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (**__What are you gonna do__**)"**_

"_**Can you fix my H-E-A-R-T?**_

_**Cuz' it's D-A-M-A-G-E-D**_

_**Can you fix my H-E-A-R-T?"**_

"**(**So tell me are you up for the challenge

Cuz' my heart is**)"**

"_**Damaged, Damaged**_

_**Damaged, Damaged**_

_**I thought that I should let you know**_

_**Damaged, Damaged**_

_**So Damaged **__(So Damaged)  
__**And you can blame the one before**_

_**So how you gonna fix it, fix, fix it (**_Baby I gotta know_**)**_

_**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (**__What are you gonna do, baby?)_

_**How you gonna fix it, Fix it, fix it (**_Baby I gotta know_**)**_

_**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (**_What are you gonna do?_**)"**_

"**My heart is,**

**Damaged**

**Damaged**

**Damaged**

**My heart is,**

**Damaged**

**Damaged**

**Damaged**

**My heart is,**

**Damaged**

**Damaged**

**Damaged**

**My heart is,**

**Damaged**

**Damaged**

**Damaged**

**My heart is **

**Damaged."**

That song ended and the crowd went wild once again Angel and Miangel went back to their spots with SpongeBob grins on their faces.

"Okay for this next song, I'm gonna need Riku. Don't worry, I'm gonna go solo again sooner or later." Dom said. Riku, looking confused and… scared, walked onto the stage and gave Dom a questioning look.

"Don't worry, you know that song we both sing all the time, that's the song we're gonna sing now." Dom whispered in Riku's ear.

"You sure?" Riku asked.

"Yes." Dom said.

"You absolutely sure?" Riku asked.

"Yes, Riku." Dom said, sounding a little irritated.

"You absolutely positi-" Riku started.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Dom shouted to shut him up, luckily, the crowd was too busy screaming to hear.

"Well, okay then!" Riku shouted.

Dom turned to Sebastian and nodded.

"_I'm gonna remember you_

_You gonna remember me"  
_**"(I'm gon' remember you **

**You gon' remember me)"**

"_I'm gonna remember you_

_You gonna remember me"_

"**(I'm gon' remember you**

**You gon' remember me**

**Yeah, you gon' remember me boo?**

**I'm gon' remember you too**

**I can't forget all the crazy shh we used to do**

**You was doin' too much**

**I wasn't doin' enough **

**That's what your friends would say, you got a man anyway**

**I can't explain it neither, I ain't never want to leave you**

**Hell yeah it's hard to walk away when I see you**

**When I see you I remember the day**

**You put your shoes on and moved on before I could say)"**

"_I saw you with your new girl just yesterday_

_And I feel that I must confess_

_Even though it kills me to have to say_

_I'll admit that I was impressed_

_Physically just short of perfection_

_Gotta commend you on your selection_

_Though I know I shouldn't be concerned _

_In the back of my mind I can't help but question_

_Does she rub your feet when you've had a long day?_

_Scratch your scalp when you take out your braids?_

_Does she know that you like to play PS2_

_Till' six in the morning like I do?_

_I can't explain this feeling_

_I think about it every day _

_And even though we've moved on_

_It gets so hard to walk away_

_Walk away_

_Walk away_

_Walk away_

_Walk away_

_It feels like I live my life from day to day_

_Hoping maybe you'll come back_

_Though I tell myself not to be afraid _

_To move on but it seems I can't_

_Though a new man is giving me attention_

_It's not the same as your affection_

_Though I know I should be content_

_In the back of my mind I can't help but question_

_Does he kiss me on my forehead before we play?_

_Show up on my doorstep with a bouquet?_

_Does he call me in the middle of the day?_

_Jut to say "Baby I love you" like you used too?_

_I can't explain this feeling_

_I think about it every day _

_And even though we've moved on_

_It gets so hard to walk away_

_Walk away_

_Walk away_

_Walk away_

_Walk away"_

**(I'm gonna remember you)**

"_You gonna remember me"_

"**(The things we did, the way we shared)"**

"_**(Our fantasies**_

_**Just you and me)" **_

"**(My friend, my love)"**

"_**(My family)"**_

"**(How did we lose the love a love that seemed meant to be?**

**Sometimes I kiss her and wish that it was you I'm kissing)"**

"_Sometimes I miss him and wish that it was you I'm missing"_

"**(Sometimes I hug her and wish that it was you I was hugging)"**

"_**(And I realize how much I'm bugging)" "**_**(I miss you)"**

"_So hard to express this feeling_

_Cuz' nobody compares to you _

_And you know she'll never love you like I do_

_I can't explain this feeling_

_I think about it every day _

_And even though we've moved on_

_It gets so hard to walk away_

_Walk away_

_Walk away_

_Walk away_

_Walk away_

_I can't explain this feeling_

_I think about it every day _

_And even though we've moved on_

_It gets so hard to walk away_

_Walk away_

_Walk away_

_Walk away_

_Walk away"_

"_(I'm gonna remember you_

_You gonna remember me)"_

"_Remember you"_

"_(I'm gonna remember you _

_You gonna remember me)"_

The end of that song came and Sora's eyes had already started to glaze over with unshed tears.

'_Men don't cry' _he thought to himself while trying to blink them away, but to little avail.

"Everyone, give it up for Riku!" Dom shouted and the crowd clapped as Riku bowed and swam offstage.

"Now, I'm gonna do one more song before I shut this thing down for the evening, I gonna sing one Christmas song, and do you know which one that is? Last Christmas!" Dom shouted. The music started and Dom started singing.

"_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone; I'll give it to someone special_

_(Ha la la la la)_

_(Ha la la la la)_

_(Ha la la la la)_

_(Ha la la la la)_

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye_

_Tell me baby, do you recognize me_

_Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_

_Happy Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying "I love you", I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I've been_

_But, if you kissed me now, I know you'll fool me again._

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special, special_

_(Ha la la la la)_

_(Ha la la la la)_

_(Ha la la la la)_

_(Ha la la la la)_

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes_

_I'm hiding from you and your solid eyes_

_I thought you were someone to rely on_

_Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_(Ha la la la la)_

_Last Christmas_

_(Ha la la la la)_

_Last Christmas_

_(Ha la la la la)_

_I'll give it to someone special"_

That song did the trick, Sora's tears fell freely and he broke down crying. (A/n: of course with the whole bangs covering his head thing.) He had made a big mistake and let the most wonderful girl he could ever meet slip from his hands. Of course, Kairi and Riku were the first to notice and were at his side in a flash.  
"Dude, are you alright?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, why are you crying?" Kairi asked.

"Because, I made a big mistake and now I don't know how to fix it." Sora said, trying to keep his voice from cracking, but failing epically.

"You wuss! Men don't cry! Especially over things like that!" Angel shouted.

"Yeah, nigga! Wipe your face!" Miangel said.

"Cut it out! You're only making him feel worse!" Riku shouted at the girls.

"Who is you shoutin' at?" Carlos said, pulling out his dagger.

"I'm shouting at your sister over there!" Riku said

"What's going on here?" A voice asked.

Everyone looked up to see King Triton and Dom. The whole crowd had noticed and was watching too.

"Nothing, your majesty, it's just, once Dom finished her song, Sora started crying. Me and Riku were trying to comfort him, but the girls kept insulting him. Riku tried to tell them to stop and…" Kairi said.

"Sora… the great wielder of the keyblade… crying?" Dom asked. Everyone nodded and Dom burst out laughing.

"Hey, don't laugh!" Riku shouted.

"I'm sorry… it's just… I… never thought that would happen." Dom said between laughs.

That's when Sora looked up at her and, before she knew it, he had her in a tight embrace.

"Being…squished…let …go!" Dom said, trying to break free from Sora's hold.

"No! I'll never let you go! I'm in love with you Dom!" Sora shouted. Dom froze.

"…What?" Dom asked. _'He didn't just say what I think he said, did he?' _she thought.

"I'm in love with you…please… be my girlfriend again." Sora said more tears falling.

"Ohhhhh, do it, do it, do it, do it!" Angel chanted

"Yeah, last time you chanted that you nearly got me raped." Dom said.

"Still, do it, do it, do it, do it, everybody! Do it, do it, do it, do it!" Angel chanted.

"DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT!" Everyone, even King Triton and the audience, chanted. Except for Kairi, of course.

"Sorry, he won't be able to, he has a girlfriend, Me!" Kairi said snobbishly. Sora then turned to Kairi and went off on her.

"No, not anymore Kairi, we're through! You're way too controlling and you mess up other people's lives for your own gain! You're nothing but a selfish bitch, go kill yourself!" He said.

"You don't mean that! Especially since you know of all the things I could do to Dom!" Kairi said.

"Go ahead and try! You know she's got plenty of friends here that could make sure it backfires on you!" Sora responded.

"And beat the crap out of you afterwards." Angel threw in.

"You say that now, but it all depends on whether she accepts you back or not." Kairi said with a smug look on her face. Sora turned to Dom with hopeful eyes.

"Will you?" Sora asked.

Dom swam up to Sora and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do you even have to ask?" She said before kissing him right on the lips.

Kairi's mouth dropped and everyone else clapped and cheered.

Sora broke the kiss and turned to Kairi.

"Yes, I do mean it." Sora said and waved to Kairi as she swam back to the gummi ship crying. He finally got the girl of his dreams back and stood up to the one thing that stood in his way. Right now, life felt pretty good.

…

Dom: Thank you all for reading this extra long chapter of SRWA!

Sora: We made it this long just for you!

Angel: Cuz' we all know Dom barely wanted to write this chapter.

Miangel: Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews Xxnikkigirl123xX and we hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Kairi: Same goes for everyone else who read this story.

Carlos: We hope you had an awesome Christmas and…

Riku: without further ado…

Everyone: HAPPY NEW YEAR, FROM THE CHARACTERS OR SORA'S REAL WOLD ADVENTURE!

Dom: We hope to hear from you all in 2011!


	14. Chapter 14

**An: **_TV _**I am very sorry for what is about to happen in this chapter.**

**Chapter 14- Dom's disappearance/Gone Gay (For the day)**

The rest of the year went by pretty quickly, Winter Break came and went. Before Sora knew it, it was 2011, and it was back-to-school. That Monday, all Sora could think about was Dom. He raced to school with thoughts of her in his head. But, when he got there though, he couldn't find her anywhere.

"Hey, Angel, have you seen Dom?" He asked Angel when he saw her near her locker talking to Kylie and some other kids.

Angel turned to him then got a worried look on her face. "No, I haven't seen her yet," then, she got an evil smile, "Why? You want to make out with her that bad?"

"What? No, not at all, I was just worried about her, that's all!" Sora said shaking his head and blushing madly.

"Mmm-hm, you know you lyin'." Angel said with the evil smile still on her face.

"No, I'm not." Sora said, still in defensive mode.

"Keep lyin' to yourself, you know you want to." Angel said.

"Okay, you know what? Goodbye, you're starting to annoy me." Sora said.

"No, stay, talk with us!" Angel said.

"Not if you're going to keep saying that I'm lying to myself." Sora said.

"Fine, I'll stop, but you still lyin' to yourself." Angel said.

"Goodbye." Sora said, about to turn and walk away.

"No, I'm sorry, I'll stop, stay!" Angel said while grabbing on to his arm.

"Why do you want me to stay so badly?" Sora asked.

"Because, then you help me explain our time in Atlantica to them." Angel said.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling that it was time for everyone to go and get their things for their first period class. Angel had band while Sora had science. When Sora got to class though, he saw Dom wasn't there, either. That was what the whole day was like; Dom was in none of the classes. Sora then started to get worried. At the end of the day, Sora spotted Angel walking with some boy through the grass towards the side walk in the back of the school.

"Angel!" Sora said, running to catch up with Angel.

Angel turned around and stood there. The boy she was walking with stopped, also.

"You run too slow!" Angel shouted back.

Sora caught up with her and stopped, all the while ignoring what she had just said.

"I guess Dom was absent today, huh?" Angel asked.

"Yep, seems like it, I didn't see her in any of our classes. I wonder what's wrong with her." Sora said.

"We'll find out later, I guess." Angel said. She then stopped to look at the boy next to her. He had his mouth dropped and was staring at Sora.

"…What?" Sora asked. Sora then recognized the boy from 10th period. _'I think his name was Jeremy...' _Sora thought.

Jeremy kept his mouth open for a moment longer then turned to Angel.

"You know Sora?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, don't you?" Angel asked.

"Well, I've seen him in 10th period, but I always thought I was seeing things." Jeremy said.

Jeremy was a kinda tall dude. He was light skinned and had his hair in a kind of afro.

"Well, anyway, shall we get going?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, we should've been gone." Angel said

On the way home, Sora and Angel ended up telling Jeremy about how they met, along with what happened in Atlantica.

"Dude, why did you cry?" Jeremy said, trying extra hard to hold back a laugh.

"Because, I left the girl of my dreams for a controlling bitch." Sora said looking away and blushing with embarrassment.

"Okay…" Jeremy said. Then, it was finally time for them all to part ways. Jeremy lived near Angel, so he went with her across the street and down the road. Sora lived closer to Dom, so he went towards her house.

…

After doing their homework, the dishes, cleaning their room, and every other thing they could think of to occupy themselves, Sora and Riku finally ended up right back where they started. Bored. As. Hell.

"What else is there to do?" Sora asked, the top half of his body hanging off the side of the bed, causing his shirt to fall, showing his bellybutton.

"I don't know, my mind went blank after 'run around and act like maniacs'." Riku said, slumping on the bed with his back against the wall, all the while staring dully at the TV.

"I'm tired of watching 'The Doctors'. Turn to something else!" Sora whined.

"Oh yeah, and what do you suggest I turn to?" Riku asked.

"I don't know, flip through the channels. Maybe we'll find something good." Sora said.

Riku did what Sora said, and then it got harder and harder to turn the channel. It was like this until finally, the channels just stopped changing. Riku looked at the remote and then tried to change the channel again.

"It's not working." Riku said.

"What's not working?" Sora asked.

"The remote…" Riku said.

"What do you mean 'the remotes not working'?" Sora asked, looking up at Riku.

"It's not working, the batteries must be dead." Riku said, looking down at Sora

"Whatever, let's just hope just hope that whatever's this channel is goo-" Sora was about to say, that is, before they both heard what was coming from the TV.

"_Ahhh….Oh Yeah…Right there!" _

The boys' eyes widened and they slowly looked towards the TV. There, upon the TV screen, were two girls in a bedroom. You can kinda guess what's going on…

"_Oh…Keep Going… I Think I'm Gonna Cum!"_

"_Mmm...Mmm...Mmm" _

The boys looked at each other, at the TV, and then back at each other, mouths dropped. Then, they freaked out.

"CHANGE THE CHANNEL, CHANGE THE CHANNEL!" Sora shouted frantically.

"I CAN'T, THE REMOTE'S DEAD! REMEMBER?" Riku shouted back just as frantically.

"YOU MEAN, YOU CAN'T EVEN TURN THE DAMN THING OFF!" Sora shouted back.

"NO!" Riku shouted.

Sora paused for a moment, impatiently trying to think of a way to get the dirty video of the two girls off of the screen without breaking the TV.

"THAT'S RIGHT! GET MORE BATTERIES!" Sora shouted.

They then searched frantically around the house for some batteries .They came back to the room, empty handed.

"I FORGOT! JOE WAS SUPPOSED TO GET SOME MORE BATTERIES WHILE HE WAS OUT!" Riku shouted

"THEN LET'S TRY THE BUTTONS!" Sora shouted.

Riku ran over to the TV and noticed that the Power and Channel buttons were gone.

"THE BUTTONS ARE GONE!" Riku shouted to Sora. (A/n: And no, they're not shouting over the TV.)

"WHAT?" Sora shouted.

"_MMMM…OH YEAH…OH YEAH!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The boys shouted in unison as the girl on the screen came.

Finally, for some odd reason the TV ended up turning off after the video was done. The boys then dropped to the ground, relived that the video was over. Then Riku ended up noticing something.

"Hey, Sora, were you thinking about Dom naked?" He asked.

Sora looked at him with a questioning look on his face.

"Huh? No, why?" He asked.

"Because, look down." Riku said

Sora did as Riku said and his eyes widened, there was a bulge in his pants, and he felt like crying. Then he noticed that Riku had the same thing.

"You may want to look down, yourself." Sora said, pointing to Riku's lower half.

"Ah, damn." Riku said, already knowing what he was about to see.

"How are we going to fix this?" Sora asked. There was an awkward silence.

"…We could go get Kairi, I mean; she's asleep in the next room…" Riku suggested.

"Yeah, sure, wake Kairi up so she can solve our 'problem' then annoy us for the rest of the day. Then, tomorrow, she can tell Dom about how she 'caused me so much pleasure' and then I get backhanded by Dom. I can also get the crap beat out of me by Angel and everyone else." Sora said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"…You have a point there… then how about we help each other …" Riku suggested.

"Why do you always come up with the worst suggestions ever?" Sora asked.

"Oh, so you'd much rather we travel over to your little girlfriend's house with clearly evident bulges in our pants and hope no one's home but her?" Riku said.

"…I see where you're going with that…" Sora said.

"So let's just get this over with." Riku said.

" I guess…" Sora said, blushing with embarrassment.

"Alright then, let's do this…I guess…" Riku said.

They then started to undress…

_...with Kairi… a few moments later…_

Kairi had just woken up from her nap. She had slept a little longer than she thought she would, but whatever. She had to go to the bathroom right now, so she didn't care. On her way to the bathroom though, she heard strange sounds coming from the boys' room. It sounded like…panting…and moaning…and groaning.  
_'What the hell are those two doing in there?' _She thought as she looked through the crack in the door and her eyes widened in shock. She then ran to her room quickly and got her brand new camera phone that she got for Christmas and recorded what she saw through the crack of the door. She had lost the urge to pee right when she saw the sight in front of her._ 'Yay, now I have the perfect plan on how to get __**my**__ Sora back from Miss Dumbinique once and for all. Not to mention that I have my own little yaoi anime now. Could today get any better?' _Kairi thought and after the little 'event' that was going on in the boys' room ended, she finished recording and went down the stairs humming _'Busted'_ from _'Phineas and Ferb'_.

…

So there you have it! The boys' went gay and now Kairi's got another trick up her sleeve on how to get Sora, *thinking*_Does she ever give up?*_thinking*. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter and hang in there until I can put up the next one. Deuces!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: This starts off with what Kairi's up to… **_what's going on in the__video_

**Chapter 15- WTF?**

Kairi walked to school the next day with a snobbish smile. Her plan was playing perfectly in her head. Ah, she could just see it now…

_***vision***_

_Kairi shows Dom the video and Dom gets extremely mad. _

"_Hello Dominique, my girlfriend who I love with all my heart." Sora would say as he tries to kiss Dom on the cheek._

"_Oh, don't give me that, I know what you did and I want you to know that we're done. Now, I'm going to go annoy someone." Dom would say, breaking away from Sora and walking off snobbishly. Angel following with the same walk._

"_But, honey, let me explain…" Sora says reaching for Dom._

"_No, I'm just gonna jump to conclusions and say that you've gone gay." Dom says with her back to him._

_Then, Kairi would help heal Sora's broken heart and he would slowly fall for her over time. Dom would want him back once his heart is healed, but it would be too late…_

_***end vision***_

'_It would take some time, but as long as I get Sora in the end, I don't care.' _Kairi thought as she finally saw Dom and Angel on their way to the back doors of the school. She ran up to them before they could reach the doors. If they were to go into the building, a teacher would surely look over Dom's shoulder and see the video. Then Kairi would be one of the people in trouble, along with Dom and Angel, of course. So she had to do this while they were still outside.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kairi said as if she were good friends with the two girls.

"I don't know, you tell us. Seeing as to how you're the one who stopped us." Dom said with confusion evident in her voice.

"Well, I have something I want to show you guys. Come over here." Kairi said.

Angel and Dom looked at each other with suspicion evident on their faces, but decided to go with their worst enemy anyway. Kairi took them into a little space that was cut into the building with a tinted window in it. Kairi then pulled out her phone and went to the video and handed it to Dom.

"This better be good, cuz' we tryin' to get in the building before breakfast…closes…" Dom said as she started to see the video, Angel looking over her shoulder.

_The only thing that was heard was the sound of panting, moaning, and groaning. That is, with the occasional saying of Riku and Sora's names, along with more moaning. Riku was 'getting' Sora up the butthole… that's… gross…_

Kairi was sitting there with her eyes closed and one those cat like anime smiles on her face before, as if out of nowhere, her phone was smacked with full force into her chest, causing her to step back. She opened her eyes to see Dom running off at full speed with her arm covering her eyes. You could tell she was crying by the way she ignored Angel when she called her name; she didn't even bother to turn around and look at her. She even ignored Sora when he had celled after her. Then, after sparing Kairi one last look, and a sarcastic "Thanks a lot", Angel raced off after her best friend and into the building. That's when Kairi knew that she must have taken this a little too far…

...

On the way to school, Sora couldn't help but rub his butt every five seconds. _'Owww, how can it still hurt like this?' _He thought.

"Dang, dude, I didn't know you loved your ass that much." Riku said, smirking.

"Ha ha, very funny, don't forget that you're the one who did this to me." Sora said, glaring at Riku.

"Hey, what did you think we were gonna do?" Riku said.

"I thought we would give each other blowjobs or something, but you just had to go and do that." Sora said, then he sighed, "Sometimes, you make me want to throw you off a building or something…"

"Well, that's just rude." Riku said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, but what am I supposed to tell Dom! She can't know about what we did or…" Sora trailed off, wincing at all the possible things that Dom and Angel would do to him if they found out, not to mention his aching backside.

"Just tell her you sat on a large nail or something." Riku said.

"…Remind me not to ask you for any advice for the rest of my **life**." Sora said.

"Hey, just tryin' to help." Riku said with his hands up in the same way a criminal would hold his hands up to the cops.

"Yeah, well don't." Sora stated simply before he saw Dom running towards the doors to the school.

"Dom!" Sora shouted, smiling, but Dom ignored him. He then noticed that she had her arm over her eyes as if she were crying. _'Something's wrong with her.' _He thought as he tried again.

"Dom!" He shouted again, but she still ignored him. _'Okay, now I __**know**__ that something's seriously wrong with her.' _He thought as he tried one more time.

"Dominique!" He shouted a third time, but she had kept ignoring him and went into the building, Angel following her shortly after. Then, ignoring the pain in his butt, Sora raced after the two, Riku following not that far behind him. _'What's going on!'_ both Sora and Riku thought at the same time.

...

Dom: Okay so, just for in case you're wondering, here's how Brooks works. At the beginning of the day you can either go in through the front doors, or the back doors. It's the same way with the end of the day. So, what do you think of this chapter? Good, great, excellent…horrible? Anyway, in the next chapter I'm supposed to be comforted by Angel in the beginning. Thank you sooo much Angel, you're the best friend a girl can have.

Angel: I know, you're welcome

Dom: So, will I forgive Sora…or not? Find out in the next chapter.

Angel: Which probably won't be started on until this weekend.

Dom: That's because Angel over her is getting mad that she's not here when I write these chapters sooo…

Angel: You damn right!

Dom: Whatever, anyway it only depends on whether or not our mom's agree on letting you sleep over or not little Miss Angel.

Angel: Oh…I knew that!

Dom: Yeah, of course you did, anyway, see you next time on…

Both: Sora's Real World Adventure!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: Angel came up with the name sooo…**

**Chapter 16-Kill or be killed…**

Sora and Riku raced into the building after Angel. When they found her, she had her hand on Dom's back in a comforting way. She then noticed Sora and glared.

"What the fuck did you do?" Angel asked.

"Depends, what's going on?" Sora said, staring at Dom with worried eyes.

"Whatever you did sucks." Angel said, still glaring.

"What did I do!" Sora shouted.

"We saw the video, you gay fag." Angel said.

"What video!" Sora asked.

"We saw you do it up the butthole, and like it!" Angel responded.

Sora froze. How did they know already?

"What?..." He said, stunned.

"You really didn't think we'd find out?" Angel said.

"W-well, I don't know what you're talking about." Sora stuttered.

"You stuttered." Angel said.

Sora turned to Dom, the sight of her crying made his heart clench.

"Don't tell me she saw it too…" Sora said.

"Mmm-hmmm!" Angel said.

Sora ran to Dom and slid his arms around her waist.

"Baby, I'm sorry!" Sora said.

"Get your paws off me!" Dom said, breaking away from Sora.

"But, baby…" Sora said, hurt.

"You didn't think I'd find out, did you?" Dom asked.

"Well…" Sora said.

"You didn't…you thought I was stupid." Dom said.

"It's not so much that as it was…well…I didn't want to **believe **that you would find out…" Sora said.

"Wait…how did you two find out again?" Riku asked.

"The video… are you retarded?" Angel asked.

"What video?" Riku asked.

"Babe, I said I'm sorry." Sora said, dropping on his knees and looking like he was about to cry, "Please, just take me back."

Dom looked at him, "Dude, men don't cry, and no, you cheated, so why should I take you back?" She asked.

"Because," Sora got back on his feet and took Dom's hand, "You're my everything."

"I said WHAT VIDEO?" Riku shouted. Everyone in the lunchroom looked at him.

"Dude, keep your voice down." Dom said.

"Answer me then!" Riku said.

"Fine, the video that Kairi recorded with her phone, now shut up." Dom said.

"…You fools…" Angel said, shaking her head.

Riku and Sora looked at each other, "**Kairi…**" they both growled.

"What's with the growling?" Dom asked.

"Of course Kairi would be the one behind this," Sora said, "She knows how you'll react."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Dom asked.

"What I mean is, she wanted you to see the video, freak out, break up with me, and then, after she's 'healed my broken heart', she wants you to want me back." Sora said.

"And your point is…?" Dom asked.

"By then, it would be 'too late' and she'd already have him." Riku said.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, so that's what she was trying to do." Dom said.

"So wait, does this mean you two **didn't** get it up the butthole." Angel asked.

"Well…" Sora said.

"We can talk about that later, what matters now is how we're going to deal with Kairi." Riku said.

"What you think we gon do, we gon beat her down." Angel said.

"No, I think I got a better idea…" Dom said.

"Nooo! I wanted to beat her down!" Angel whined

...

Kairi walked in the lunchroom to see Sora leaning against the wall with his hand over his eyes as if he had a headache or his eyes hurt or something. Riku was in front of him with his hand on Sora's shoulder. As she got closer she could hear them speaking.

"It's okay Sora; she's not the only girl out there." Riku said.

"But I loved her… so much…" Sora said his voice cracking.

"Hey Riku... What's wrong with him?" Kairi asked.

"Dom broke up with him… now he's heartbroken, poor Sora." Riku said.

'_Yes! I just came in here to apologize to Dom and this happens instead? Could today get any better?' _Kairi thought. Then things took a turn for the worst.

"But, oddly enough, Dom mentioned something about a video, do you know what she was talking about?" Riku asked.

'_Oh shit, if they find out I'm the one who showed Dom that video, I'll be killed!' _Kairi thought , but didn't know she said it out loud, also.

"Wait, you did that?" Sora said.

"Huh, no I didn't!" Kairi said.

"Yes you did, you just said it!" Riku said.

"Oh really, then what did I just say?" Kairi asked in a kind of panicked voice.

"You just said, and I quote, 'Oh shit, if they find out I'm the one who showed Dom that video, I'll be killed'." Riku responded.

"Damn, you have a good memory." Kairi said.

"Why would you do something like that Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Well, I came in here to apologize to her, but then I found out she dumped you and…" Kairi said.

"Oh, almost forgot, you've been punk'd!" Riku said.

"What? Where's Ashton then?" Kairi asked.

"He's not here, you've only been punk'd when it comes to Dom breaking up with me. You can come out now, babe!" Sora said. Dom and Angel came out from around the corner.

"How can you say I was punk'd, when I wasn't punk'd?" Kairi asked.

"Because, we can." Riku said and high- fived Angel.

"Well, anyway, Dom, I'm really sorry… I kind of realized how far I took it when you slammed the phone into my chest and ran off crying." Kairi said with a sad look on her face.

"Wow, that's…thoughtful." Dom said.

"Well anyway, can we kick your ass now?" Angel asked with an evil smirk on her face.

"Though what I was wondering is, Sora, why would you do that when you knew you had a girlfriend?" Kairi asked, ignoring Angel's comment.

"Well, here's the deal…" Sora said, and then the bell rang.

"I'll tell you all later, let's all meet on the side of the school where those kids used to play soccer after school, me and Riku will explain everything then." Sora said, then grabbed Dom's hand and led her to her locker. His wasn't that far from hers, so when he got done he ran right back over to her and they walked to class hand in hand.

…

When they got to class, Dom's friend Alexis was the first to spot them holding hands.

"Hey, Dom, could you come here for a moment?" She asked.

"I'll be right back." Dom said and went over to her friend.

"What is it?" Dom asked.

"You're going out with Sora, the class loner?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, we've been going out for a while now." Dom said.

"You have? Coulda fooled me." Alexis said, and then she got a smirk on her face. She left Dom looking confused as she went up and started trying to flirt with Sora.

"Hey." Alexis said kind of seductively.

"Um…Hello…" Sora said a little nervously.

"You know, I just now noticed how cute you were." Alexis said, grabbing Sora's hand, but he quickly pulled away.

"Um, it's a little late, I mean, I have a girlfriend." Sora said, still nervous and confused.

"So? Doesn't mean you can't live a little." Alexis responded, grabbing Sora's hand again. Sora looked over at Dom, who only shrugged. **'HELP!'** Sora mouthed, Dom sighed.

"Alexis, don't you have your own boyfriend?" Dom asked.

"And? I don't care." Alexis said. Sora then got an idea. He quickly yanked his hand from Alexis and ran over to Dom. Then, he grabbed Dom by her waist, pulled her to him, and kissed her.

"What was that all about?" Dom asked after breaking the kiss.

"How else was I supposed get the point across?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, well now look!" Dom said pointing to the rest of the class. Everyone was staring at them, even the teacher.

"Awwwwwww!" all the girls in the class, including the teacher, said.

"Why do you even like her?" Kewon, one of the most **annoying** boys in the class asked with a disgusted look on his face. Dom just rolled her eyes.

"Don't even answer him, Sora." She said. Sora just shrugged his shoulders.

…

The whole day went the same way, in gym though, they had to stay parted do to Dom's cousin Arianna. Sora didn't mind though. At the end of the day, everyone met up on the side of the school, just like Sora said. And, Sora didn't know if it was just for kicks or not, Angel decided to bring Jeremy. _'This is going to be fun…' _Sora thought sarcastically.

"So, what the hell happened yesterday?" Dom asked Sora. Sora couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, seeing as to how Jeremy was giving him a weird look, the kind of look a killer would give his next victim.

"Do you want to tell them, or should I?" Sora asked Riku.

"I'll do it." Riku said, and then cleared his throat, "We were sitting at home, bored to death, and seeing as to how we were done with all the chores, and our homework, we were just sitting there watching 'The Doctors'."

"Wow, 'The Doctors'? Really? That show is boring as hell!" Dom said.

"That's why I got tired of it and told Riku to change the channel but…" Sora trailed off.

"That was when the trouble started," Riku finished, "I was flipping through the channels and the remote batteries went dead. Sadly, it was on the worst channel possible."

"Ok, do I even want to **know**, what's gonna happen next?" Angel asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Depends on how much you can handle." Riku said.

"Anyway, what happened after that?" Dom asked.

"I'll leave that part of the story up to Sora to tell." Riku said. Sora took a deep breath.

"Well, what happened was…it kinda...got stuck on a lesbian…porn channel…" Sora said, scared as to what Dom was about to do/say.

"…And?" Dom said.

"What? You're not mad?" Sora asked, confused as to why Dom and Angel hadn't already pounded him into pulp yet.

"No, not really." Dom said.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Because…I can't tell you…It's too embarrassing…"Dom said, "Anyway, back to your explanation."

"Oh, yeah…right." Sora said, _'I have to find out about that later…'_ he thought. "Well, we were running around like maniacs trying to find a way turn the TV off or change the channel, but we couldn't find any batteries, nor were the buttons on the TV there so…" Sora continued.

"You couldn't have just unplugged the TV?" Dom said in a 'really?' tone.

"We could have done that, couldn't we?" Riku said thoughtfully.

"No, Dur!" Angel said.

"Well, anyway, the TV turned off for some reason after it was over, but we ended up having little 'problems' afterwards. We…err… Riku, thought about getting Kairi to help us with I, but we knew it would lead to some major relationship problems between me and Dom in the end. We had no choice but to help each other out." Sora finished explaining. By that time though, Jeremy's eye was twitching like hell.

"Okay, I just came here to kill you, but this is too much, I'm outta here!" Jeremy shouted, running away.

"Okay… anyway, let's get out of here; we all have a lot to do at home." Dom said.

"Yeah, I gotta go home and sleep off all the details of that story." Angel said.

"Me too." Kairi agreed.

"Don't you dare agree with me." Angel said, glaring at Kairi.

"Angel, get over it." Dom said and guided Angel off of school grounds, followed by everyone else.

…

Okay, so here is the 16th chapter. Sorry it took so long, laziness struck again. Next chapter is a Valentine's Day special, yay! So, until then, Farewell and Goodbye!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs that play in this chapter. Nor do I own any of the characters except for myself and Joe. Angel owns herself. What does Joe look like? However you want him to look! **

**Chapter 17-Will You Be Mine, Valentine?**

A few weeks after Sora and Riku's confessions, Valentine's Day was closing in fast. On the weekend before Valentine's Day, Sora decided to invite Dom over to his house. When she got there though, all hell broke loose. Dom walked in and people came flying from every direction. Sora had to pull her towards him to keep everyone from piling on her like a bunch of football players.

"Will you guys cut it out? She's not a superhuman!"Sora shouted at them.

"Well sorry," Goofy said, "But can't we hug the girl who our little Sora is going out with?"

"Not if you're gonna tackle her first." Sora said.

"Okay, we won't tackle her. Just let us hug her!" Donald said. With a sigh Dom hugged them.

"So, where's the random KH fan who took you guys in?" She asked after hugging Riku.

"In the kitchen! Now come in here so I can see your face!" Joe (random Kh fan) called.

They all went to the kitchen. Joe saw Dom and whistled.

"Wow, you're a pretty one, no wonder Sora likes you." He said.

"Hehehe…thank you…" Dom said while blushing slightly.

"Well, I got to go somewhere, so don't get yourselves into trouble, okay?" Joe asked, while getting up and grabbing his keys.

"You leave the house way too much." Riku said.

"Yeah well, this time I have an actual **reason **to leave the house, I have to get something out of layaway." Joe responded, "You kids be good now, and don't burn down the house."

"Bye!" Everyone called.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Joe said, popping his head back into the doorway, "Donald, Goofy, I 'm gonna need you guys to come with me."

"Why do we gotta?" Donald asked/ whined.

"It's a secret, now come on!" Joe shouted.

"Well, we better go, so do what he said." Goofy said, dragging off an angry Donald.

"See ya!" Everyone shouted after the others. Riku then closed and locked the door.

"Kairi, can I see you upstairs for a minute?" He said, avoiding eye contact with Kairi.

"Um…okay…" Kairi said, and they both went upstairs.

"Okay, anyway, what do you want to do Dom?" Sora asked.

"Well, depends, what is there **to **do?" Dom asked.

"Well, we have Music Choice, if you wanna listen to that." Sora suggested.

"Sure!" Dom said.

Sora turned on Music Choice and didn't notice that Sounds of the Seasons Love was left on until he heard _'Tattoo' by Jordin Sparks _go off and _'Some Hearts' by Carrie Underwood_ come on.

"Oh, I love this song; I used to sing this all the time!" Dom said.

"Oh really?" Sora said, and then he got an idea. "Why don't you sing it for me?" He said with a smirk. Dom just shrugged, got up, and started singing to him.

"_I've never been the kind that you call lucky_

_Always stumbling around in circles _

_But I must've stumbled into somethin'_

_Look at me; am I really alone with you? _

_I wake up feelin' like my life's worth livin'_

_Can't recall when I last felt that way_

_I guess it must be all this love you're givin'_

_Never knew, never knew, it could be like this _

_But I guess_

_Some hearts they just get all the right breaks _

_Some hearts have the stars on their side_

_Some hearts, they just have it so easy_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes_

_Now who'da thought someone like you could love me?_

_You're the last thing my heart expected_

_Who'da thought I'd ever find somebody_

_Someone who, someone who makes me feel like this_

_Well I guess_

_Some hearts they just get all the right brakes_

_Some hearts have the stars on their side_

_Some hearts, they just have it so easy_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes _

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Even hearts like mine_

_Get luck, lucky sometimes_

_Even hearts like mine_

_Ohhhhhhhh_

_Some hearts they just get all the right brakes_

_Some hearts have the stars on their side_

_Yeah, some hearts they just have it so easy_

_Some hearts just get luck sometimes_

_(Some hearts they just get all the right brakes_

_Some hearts have the stars on their side)_

_Yeah some hearts they just have it so easy_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes"_

Dom finished and realized she had pushed Sora on the couch and was just inches away from his face. She was about pull away from him when he yanked her right back down, crushing their lips together. When they pulled away, they heard a shriek of "Oh, yes Riku!" and looked at each other with horrified looks on their faces before racing up the stairs.

'_Please, let be Kairi's room, please let it be Kairi's room…' _Sora repeated to himself in his mind. Unfortunately, it wasn't Kairi's room; it was his and Riku's. Sora threw the door open and found one of the most horrifying sights of his life. Riku… and Kairi… were…doing…**it**…in his room…. Sora wanted to cry. He felt a hand on his back and knew Dom was trying to comfort him. Sounds of the Seasons Love was still playing down stairs, but he didn't care. Riku and Kairi didn't seem to notice him, because they were still going at it in his/ Riku's bed. Dom gently led him out into the hall and closed the door.

"It's okay, you'll …probably… be able to forget about that." Dom said, trying to comfort him the best she could.

"Keyword 'probably'" Sora said.

"We really are alike," Dom said. "Come on, let's go back downstairs and watch TV."

They went downstairs and Dom turned on Cartoon Network.

"OMG, Sora you're on TV!" Dom shouted. Sora's head shot up.

"What?" Sora shouted, and, sure enough, there, on the TV screen, was the Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded commercial. Sora's eyes lit up with joy. He was on TV, which was awesome. He saw everyone he knew, including King Mick and Jiminy Cricket.

"What ever happened to Jiminy, anyway?" Dom asked.

"Oh, He's in my…room… Ah Shit!" Sora shouted.

"What?" Dom asked.

"Jiminy's in my room!" Sora said with a panicked voice.

"Oh no's! Wait, didn't you take him out when **you** and Riku did it?" Dom asked.

"Come to think of it…no!" Sora shouted.

They didn't realize that Dom had turned Sounds of the Seasons Love back on until they heard_ 'Ride For You' by Danity Kane_ came on. They didn't care; they raced up the stairs to get Jiminy. They raced into the room to see that Riku and Kairi were done and were now dressed and kissing until they noticed Dom and Sora standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kairi said rather cheerfully.

"That's what we should be asking you." Dom said.

"Well, we were just…doing certain things." Kairi said with a giggle, and then she snuggled into Riku.

"Yeah, we know. We heard you downstairs." Sora said. Kairi and Riku had heavy blushes on their faces.

"Oh, you did?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, especially Kairi," Dom said, "We just came to get poor Jiminy."

"Oh, you know I totally forgot that he was in here." Riku said thoughtfully.

"Wait, you didn't even feed him?" Dom said

"No, Joe does that." Riku said.

"You guys fail as men." Dom said, shaking her head. Dom then saw the tank that Jiminy must have been in. She went over to it to see how Jiminy was holding up. She gave a sigh of relief.

"Good, he's asleep, but you guys have to be more careful, or else you'll traumatize the poor cricket." Dom said, gently reaching into the tank and picking Jiminy up.

"Wow Dom, you're handling him as if you've handled bugs before." Sora said.

"Really, to tell the truth, I hate bugs, it's taking all my might not to shriek, drop him, and run out of here." Dom said with a smile.

"Oh, well then let's take him downstairs." Sora said.

"Sure."Dom said and went downstairs. Sora turned to Riku and Kairi.

"I'll be downstairs with Dom if you need me." He said. Riku and Kairi nodded and Sora closed the door and followed Dom downstairs.

He arrived downstairs to hear _'Waiting For A Girl Like You' by Foreigner _on the TV and to see Dom leaning against the couch holding Jiminy while looking at him with a blank look on her face. Sora went over and sat down next to her, and then he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Dom." Sora called. Dom's head snapped up and she looked at him. _'Miss You Like Crazy' by Natalie Cole_ came on just as their eyes met.

"Huh?" Dom asked.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."Dom said.

"You don't look like it, come on, tell me, what are you thinking about?" Sora asked.

Just as _'Beautiful' by Jim Brickman and Wayne Brady_ came on, Dom said: "I was just wondering…what it's like …" rather uncomfortably.

"What what's like?" Sora asked.

"Well… what it's like to…do…well…that..." Dom responded, looking away. Sora was slightly taken aback, then, a smirk appeared on his face.

"Well, I could show you, if you want." He said, letting his hand travel to her thigh. She quickly scooted away from him as soon as _'Stop, Look, Listen (To Your Heart)' by Diana Ross and Marvin Gaye_ came on.

"No, I can't…" Dom said,

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Because, one, we're too young, and two, I vowed to myself I wouldn't do it until I'm married." Dom answered.

"What? That long?" Sora asked in a 'You're kidding, right?' kind of tone.

"That, or until I'm sure that marriage is somewhere in it." Dom said.

Sora sat there and thought for a minute, and then a thought came to his head.

"What if I promised to come back and marry you?" Sora asked. Dom looked up at him.

"Mm-hm, just like how you 'promised' to give Kairi your first time?" She asked with a 'yeah right' tone.

"No! This is different!" Sora said.

"Oh yeah, well then tell me, what **did** you say to Kairi?" Dom asked.

"Well…" Sora said, and then he told Dom of how Kairi got that 'promise' stuck in her head.

_**Flashback, peoples!**_

_Sora and Kairi were back on Destiny Islands. It was a beautiful day and they were sitting in the cave drawing random things._

"_I'm gonna draw an Egyptian!" Sora shouted suddenly, making Kairi jump._

"_Why?" She asked._

"_Because, that way, an archeologist can come here millions of years from now and it'll confuse the crap out of him." Sora said. Kairi just giggled and said: "I'm gonna draw my dream life."_

"_Your dream life? And what 's that?" Sora asked._

"_Well, I want a handsome husband who I know really well, children, a big house with lots of maids and butlers, and a whole bunch of cars, including limos." Kairi said with an excited look on her face._

"_Will that house include a pool?"_

"_Yep, two water parks." _

"_An indoor bowling alley AND theater?"_

"_Yep."_

"_A hot tub?"_

"_Yep, a spa too."_

"_Will the limo have a hot tub?"_

"_Yep, all that and much more."_

"_I'M IN!"_

"_Wow, really?"_

"_Yeah," Sora said, "If you're gonna have all that stuff then I'd love to be part of that."_

"_Really? You'd even be the father of my children?" Kairi asked._

"_Yeah, sure, why not?" Sora said, "I might even give you my first time before then."_

"_Oh wow!" Kairi said, and went back to drawing excitedly. After a while of drawing, Kairi turned to Sora and asked, : "You really promise to give me your first time?"_

"_Huh? Yeah, sure, whatever." Sora said, completely oblivious to what he just did._

"_Oh, Yay." Kairi said, and then she went back to drawing._

_**End of Flashback, peoples!**_

"But that was before this whole Kingdom Hearts thing even started, I'm surprised that she still remembered after all these years." Sora said.

"Uh, Yeah! Usually when you say stuff like that, a girl will take that seriously."  
Dom said.

"But, as I said, this is different, I actually promise you this." Sora said with his hand over his heart. All the while, _'Spending all my time' by Aaron Fresh_ was playing.

"Are you trying to pressure me into this? Because the last thing I want is to get pregnant because of you." Dom said.

"No, I'm not pressuring you, and you're not going to get pregnant." Sora said.

"All girls get pregnant, stupid, and unless you use a condom or I take birth control, it's gonna happen to me, too. Not to mention I am **not**, and I repeat, **not** getting an abortion." Dom said, knocking Sora on the head.

"Well, um… what if I helped you take care of it?" Sora asked.

"One, you know that's a lie, and two, how would you do that?" Dom responded, an amused look on her face due to the fact that Sora was making pitiful attempts at trying to get her to have sex with him.

"It's not a lie, I swear! And we could take turns when taking care of it. I'll help support you."

"Yeah, but how would we explain it to everyone? Also, wouldn't a kid kinda **interfere **with your journey?" Dom asked.

"Why are you making everything seem so hard?" Sora asked.

"Because, something tells me people will look down on me if I let you lure me into this** without** a plan, and I'm not tryin' to go through all that, so…" Dom said.

"Well, no, a kid wouldn't interfere with my journey, in fact, I think everyone would love it." Sora stated.

"If you say so, but what about Jiminy, didn't we bring him down here to get him **away** from that stuff?" Dom asked.

"Oh yeah, we did bring him down here for that reason, didn't we?" Sora said thoughtfully.

"No duh! Why else would he be down here?" Dom asked.

"Well, let's just forget about him. He's asleep so all we have to do is not be that loud." Sora said.

"What if he wakes up? Then what?" Dom asked. _'Now, let's make this more interesting.' _She thought, then she unbuttoned the few buttons on the top of her shirt, which already showed cleavage. Sora noticed her actions and already knew what she was trying to do. _'Why must she torture me like this?' _He thought, hoping she wouldn't notice that he was getting aroused. The song switched to _'Baby, Come To Me' by Patti Austin/James Ingram _and he couldn't take it anymore.

**Graphic Scene! Skip if you don't like!**

"We'll have to worry about that when it happens." Sora said, taking Jiminy from Dom's hands and placing him on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Dom asked.

"Getting the one thing you're depriving me of." Sora said, before placing his lips on Dom's. He pulled away and said: "Will you be mine, Valentine?"

"I guess." Dom said, smirking. They kissed again, but this time it was more passionate. Sora straddled Dom and started kissing her neck, stopping to suck on her pulse, loving her soft skin. Not to mention that her soft moans were music to his ears, especially when mixed with the music coming from the TV.

"Oh, Sora, keep going." Dom moaned softly. Sora let his hands go from her hips to her breasts, then began to fondle and grope them. Dom made soft gasp at the contact and started moaning once again.

**Safe! You cool!**

"What the fuck?" An all too familiar voice screeched, startling Jiminy awake and making Dom and Sora jump and look in the direction of which the voice came. Sure, enough, it was Angel. Sora had totally forgot that he invited her too, just for fun. To make matters worse, Joe, Donald, and Goofy were there, too.

"What happened, what's all the racket abo- Whoa!" Riku shouted as he and Kairi raced out of the room to see what all the noise was about, before seeing what Dom and Sora had been up to.

"Well, I can see you two were busy…" Joe said. You could tell that he was disturbed by the way he said those words. Sora switched his attention back to Angel, and only one thing was ran through his mind over and over: _'I'm dead.'_

…

Dom: There you have it, the valentine's day special.

Sora: Damn, I was almost there, curse you Angel!

Angel:*glares* Shut up! I should kill you right now for takin' advantage of Dom.

Sora:*gulps*

Riku: Okay guys, don't overreact here.

Kairi: Sora, you sly dog, how did you convince Dom to go through with it?

Dom: That sounded so wrong coming from you.

Angel and Miangel: I know, Right?

Carlos: Man, Apple Pie! Can we get on with this? I got a PS2 that's calling my name.

Everyone Else: *thoughtfully* Oh yeah!

Dom: Anyway, we may sound like those lame valentine's day cards that elementary school kids give out a v-day parties, but everyone…

Sora: Thanks for reading! You Rock, Valentine! *turns around and shakes his head thinking_ 'I can't believe I said that.'_

Kairi: Have a lovely valentine's day, Hun *does that same thing as Sora*

Riku: *reads dully off of a v-day card.* You make my heart pound, valentine.

Angel + Miangel: Fuck This!

Dom: *grumble* This is stupid *grumble* *smiles* You're a magical valentine!

Carlos: Fuck You, Valentine!

Angel: Dang Carlos, you bogus

Carlos: and?

Alexis: You're amazing, valentine! *turns around and says* Why does Dom have to get the hot guy!

Dom:*shakes her head* Anyway, Everyone!

Everyone: Happy Fucking Valentine's Day! *all turn and walk away grumbling*


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay, so I was reading the last chapter and I noticed that the songs were going through kinda fast, let me just say sorry about that, the songs kept coming on and going off as I wrote the story, so I was going based on that. I'll try and do a little better in this chapter. Lastly, you know how the disclaimer goes so… enjoy!**

**Chapter 18- Run!**

Everyone just stayed there for a while, Angel, Joe, Donald, and Goofy standing in the doorway, Riku and Kairi looking down the stairs, Jiminy staring with a traumatized look at Dom and Sora, and Dom leaning against the couch with Sora straddling her with his hands on her boobs. _'Baby, Come To Me' _was getting ready to go off and Sora didn't dare move in fear that Angel would kill him the second he did so. Dom was the first one to speak up.

"I'm so ashamed!" She said, dropping her head in her hands to keep everyone from seeing her face, "I let Sora almost pressure me into having sex with him."

Angel stood there a minute, and then said: "I'll be right back." Before going into the kitchen. When she came back out, she had an evil smile on her face, a butcher knife in one hand, a machete in the other, and the song had changed to _'Thinking of you' by Safire._

"Is anyone else here noticing that this is the most unfitting music that could be playing right now?" Riku asked, Dom then changed the channel to Hit List, hoping the music on there wouldn't make them feel as awkward as the music that was currently playing. _'Black and Yellow' by Wiz Khalifa _had come on and they all felt a little better.

"Now, how do you want to be killed, by the knife, or by the machete?" Angel asked, evil smirk changing to the face of a horror movie killer.

"Is it me, or did her aura just change?" Kairi asked. Hearing that, Sora bolted up the stairs, not even daring to look back at the face of what could possibly be his murderer. He ran into his room and slammed the door, locking it and running into the corner.

'_I don't want to die now, not while I'm still a virgin!' _Sora thought to himself.

'_Oh, shut up!' _A voice said, sounding annoyed.

'_Oh my god! Now I'm going crazy!'_ Sora thought.

'_No you're not.' _The voice responded.

'_Well, if I'm hearing voices, then that pretty much means I'm going crazy.' _Sora thought.

'_Okay, listen, my name is Roxas. I live in Twilight Town and I was just about to take a nap when I heard you talking about dying a virgin. So no, you're not crazy.' _The voice, now known as Roxas, responded.

'_Well, that's good to know, but-'_Sora was cut off from his thoughts/conversation with Roxas by the one person that Sora didn't want to hear at the moment.

"Come out and play, Sora!" Angel shouted while slamming on the door, sounding like a crazy killer.

'_Whoa, what the hell was that? Did you cheat on your girlfriend or something?'_Roxas asked.

'_Close, but not exactly, me and my girlfriend got caught by her best friend.' _Sora responded.

'_Doing what?' _Roxas asked.

'_Well, we were about to do…that one thing.'_ Sora answered.

'_What…have sex?'_Roxas asked.

'_Well…Yeah.' _Sora answered. Then there was knock on the door.

"Sora, it's me, open up." Riku said from the other side of the door. Slowly, Sora advanced towards the door. _'Wish me luck. _'He thought to Roxas, who only made a reassuring sound. Sora opened the door just enough to see who was on the other side. Luckily, it was just Riku. Sora then opened the door just enough for Riku to slip through.

"Where's Angel?" Sora asked cautiously.

"She's downstairs; luckily, Dom had a picture of Angel's anime 'husband', Sesshomaru, on her new PSP, so all she had to do was show Angel the picture and she calmed down."Riku said.

"Well, that's good." Sora said. _'That's a relief.' _Roxas said.

"What about Jiminy?" Sora asked.

"He's alright; he's still a little traumatized though." Riku said.

"So, what did you need?" Sora asked.

"Joe wants to talk to you for a minute." Riku answered.

Sora gulped, "About what?"

"He didn't say," Riku said, "But, whatever it is, it shouldn't be that bad… I think."

"Yeah, that's comforting." Sora said sarcastically.

"I'm just trying to help." Riku said.

"Last time you 'tried' to help, I ended up with a sore ass, so please stop trying." Sora stated.

"Whatever you say." Riku said, and then he left the room.

'_Do I even __**want**__ to know about what you just said?'_Roxas asked.

'_No, no you don't' _was Sora's only response before he left his safety zone to go see what Joe wanted.

…

Sora got downstairs to find that the TV channel had changed to Cartoon Network. Angel, Dom, Kairi, Jiminy, Riku, Donald, and Goofy were sitting down watching 'Adventure Time'. That is, until Angel noticed him. The minute she looked up at him, she shot up, and before Sora knew it, he was pinned to the stairs by his throat.

"Listen, and listen good, next time I catch you putting your hands on Dom, I'm gonna make sure you don't live to see the next day." Angel said in a deadly voice, before letting him go and sitting back down on the couch, then pointing to the kitchen, "That one person's in there."

Sora nodded and headed into the kitchen to find Joe sitting at the counter. Once Joe noticed him, he signaled for Sora to sit next to him. Sora did so, he was slightly afraid, but he still sat down.

"You had something to talk to me about?" Sora asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah, you mind telling me what that scene in the living room was all about?" Joe asked. Sora tensed up, what was he supposed to tell him?

'_You could try telling him the truth, then start praying to God that he understands.' _Roxas suggested. Seeing as to how Roxas's suggestion was the only option in this case, other than breaking into a full out sprint out the kitchen, Sora decided to go with it.

"Uh…Well… You see," He said, he then took a deep breath. He told Joe the story, then tensed up even more, hoping that Joe wouldn't be **too** disgusted with him.

"So, let me get this straight, you two walked in on Riku and Kairi, ran out, ran back up to get Jiminy, Dom came down and went into a daze, you then found out that she was wondering how it felt to have sex, you tried to show her, but she kept making up excuses, then, when she finally decided to go along with it, we walked in. Is that right?" Joe asked after the explanation, Sora nodded.

"Well, it's a good thing we came in when we did." Joe laughed.

"Huh? How so?" Sora asked.

"Because, the last thing you need is to become a father." Joe said. "Now, for the other half of what I had to talk to you about, you know ISATS are coming up at your school, right?"

"Uh, yeah, but that's not until the end of the month, how do you know about that?" Sora asked.

"School website, gotta love the Edline." Joe replied.

"Okay…" Sora said.

"Anyway, if you try hard on it, like I know you will, you and Riku can get some stuff to decorate, your, room." Joe said.

"Do we **look** like girls?" Sora asked.

"Well, Riku looks like one; you just have the name of one." Joe said.

"I do not!" Sora shouted. Then, Riku responded from the living room with: "I do NOT, look like a girl!"

"Yes, you do." Everyone else said, and then laughed afterwards.

…

That night, everyone was deciding who was going to sleep where. Joe had already set up Sora's new bed, which was what he had in layaway, and Roxas was long gone. Right now, Sora and Angel are bickering over where Dom was going to sleep.

"Me and Dom are sleeping in Kairi's room." Angel said.

"What, why her room?" Sora asked.

"Because, I don't **trust** you around Dom." Angel responded, glaring.

"Why, what did I do?" Sora asked.

"Now, how could you forget about what you did to Dom earlier?" Angel asked.

"We **barely** did anything." Sora said.

"You were about to!" Angel shot back. "Who knows, if I let her go in there with you, she may not come out still a virgin."

"Yeah, and? You treat her like a kid, why are deciding for her?" Sora shouted.

"Because, one, I can, two, I'm awesome like that, and three, she's prone to making bad decisions!" Angel shouted.

"Guys, calm down, why don't you let Dom decide where she wants to be?" Riku said, they all looked at Dom. Dom gave sigh.

"Since I know she'll kill me if I don't, I'm gonna side with Angel on this one." Dom said. With that being said, and Riku having to practically drag Sora into their room, everyone went into their designated rooms. The girls in Kairi's room, talking about girl stuff while listening to Dom's mp3 on Kairi's pink speakers that she practically begged Joe to get her one day, and the dudes in their room, making a very… mischievous…plan.

"What about Angel? She's bound to wake up if they get too loud."

"Easy, don't let them get too loud and put our hands over their mouths if they do." Riku said.

"Wouldn't that wake** them** up?" Sora asked.

"Maybe, and if it does, I'm sure they won't mind what we'll be doing." Riku said.

"And if they do, or say, if Angel wakes up, then what?" Sora asked.

"Three words, my friend, run like hell." Riku said.

"Can do." Sora responded.

"Good, now all we have to do is wait…"Riku said as he and Sora got evil smirks on their faces.

…

Later that night while everyone was asleep, Sora and Riku set their plan in motion. They silently slipped out of their beds and tiptoed into Kairi's room. When they stepped through the doorway, they stepped right into a danger zone. Angel was the first one they saw, lying on the floor and making odd moaning-like noises while she turned. As carefully as they could, all the while trying to avoid Angel, they crept over to the other two girls.

Sora crept over to Dom and looked down at her sleeping form. She was wearing a white spaghetti-strap undershirt with flowers around the top that had a round collar that dipped extra low , pajama pants with blue monkeys sitting on palm trees, and a necklace much like Sora's, but smaller. It didn't help that the straps of the undershirt had loosely slid to her arms or that she was wearing a bra that seemed really small on her and smushed her boobs against her chest, though.

**Graphic!**

Sora straddled Dom's hips and put his hands on her boobs, squeezing and fondling them like he did before. All the while, Riku was already sucking on Kairi's boobs while she laid there and moaned softly in her sleep. Sora turned his attention back to Dom when he heard a soft moan come from her direction. He then pulled up her shirt and bra and copied Riku's actions, but he also slid one of his hands into her pants. She made a small gasp and Sora could then feel someone watching him.

**Safe!**

He looked over at Riku, not him. He looked up and blue met brown. Quickly, he got away from Dom and looked at Angel with wide eyes; Riku was too busy to notice anything, though. Angel slowly crawled toward Sora, a crazy look on her face.

"And just what do you think you're doing So-RA!" Angel said, shouting the last part while grabbing Sora's shirt. The shout was loud enough to wake both of the other girls up and also make Riku stop and look in their direction. Dom shot up and her head knocked into Angel's butt, causing Angel to fall forward, slam into Sora, and smash her lips on his. Once they made sense of what had happened, Angel and Sora split instantly. They looked back at Dom to find her looking at them with shock and betrayal in her eyes.

"Sora, Angel, how could you?" Dom asked.

"Wait, Dom, you don't understand! You-" Sora was about to explain, but was cut off.

"You knocked me over, chick! I should kill you for that!" Angel said. Due to the way Angel said it, Dom couldn't help but go through a total mood change.

"Oh really, why so?" Dom asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Because, I was about to beat the crap out of this punk before you knocked me into him." Angel responded.

"Oh, so that's when you decided to kiss him?" Dom asked.

"No, what you just saw was the result of you knocking me into him, now I need ten bottles of mouth wash!" Angel said. She then jumped and tackled Dom.

"So you're saying that was my fault?" Dom asked.

"Yes, yes I am. Now go back to sleep before I kill you." Angel said with one of her evil/innocent smiles.

"No."

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"So I don't kill you."

"Now, why would you do such a horrible thing to your best friend of six years?" Dom asked innocently.

"Because, you made me kiss the one dude I hate." Angel said. After a while, Dom only smiled, then said: "Okay."

"Good girl." Angel said, then turned to Sora, "You got lucky this time, punk. Now get out before I change my mind. And take your friend with you."

Sora quickly grabbed Riku and ran back to their room. Once the boys got there, Riku asked: "Pretend this night never happened?"

"Best idea you ever came up with." Sora responded.

…

Dom: Finally done! I was trying to get it done **before** ISATS, but I got lazy.

Angel: Hey, I'm the only one who can get lazy around here, chick!

Sora: What the hell **are** ISATS, anyway?

Dom: It's a major test that the state of Illinois makes its students take Every Freakin' School Year! Didn't you know that already?

Sora: Forgot about it.

Angel + Dom: Fail!

Riku: Wow, you must really hate the ISATS.

Angel: We don't hate it; we're just tired of it. There's a difference.

Dom: You better be lucky we're going to skip over you guys doing the ISATS.

Kairi: Yes, we are very lucky people, right guys?

Riku + Sora: Yep!

Dom: Don't rub it in! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, blah blah blah, Goodbye!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19-Absent Sora/ A Secret Operation?**

Six weeks since the commotion at Sora's house and everything was alright (Giggity!). The boys had gotten a whole bunch of boyish decorations for their room and Kairi made hers even girlier. Anyway, it was that Monday and Sora wasn't feeling so well, he had been coughing and sneezing all night and was now developing a sore throat.

"You're burning up." Joe stated after taking his temperature.

"Well, doesn't look like you're coming with us today." Riku stated.

"Don't rub it in." Sora croaked and started coughing afterwards.

"But it's fun." Riku said.

"Still, doesn't mean it's okay." Sora responded, "But Riku, while you're at school, can you watch Dom for me?"

"Why, you scared she's two timing you?" Riku asked.

"No, I just don't want her to get into trouble." Sora responded.

"Doesn't she have Angel for that?" Riku asked.

"Angel doesn't have any of the same classes as her." Sora said.

"Neither do I." Riku stated

"But you see her more times a day." Sora responded.

"True… fine." Riku said, giving in. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks." Sora said, then started coughing again.

Joe, who had been watching the whole conversation without saying a word, said: "I better go get the cough medicine. Riku, Kairi, hurry up or you'll be late for school."

"Alright." They both said, and then left the house on their way to school.

…

Once they got to school, seeing as to how they were outside and school hadn't started yet, Riku decided to see what Dom was doing. He spotted her in the crowd talking to one of her friends. Riku had remembered Sora telling him about her. What was her name again... Alexis? Anyway, he decided to start out by scaring Dom. Sneaking up behind her, he grabbed her butt. She screamed, jumping forward and wrapping her arms around Alexis. She turned around, looking as if she was about to have a heart attack.

"Jesus Christ, Riku! I mean, I gotta admit, you're sexy, but don't do that!" She said.

"Why, thank you, I'm happy to hear that from you." Riku said.

"Well, anyway, what is it that you need?" Dom asked.

"Nothing, Sora just wanted me to check up on you."

"Why, does he think she's cheating on him or something?" Alexis asked.

"No, he just wants me to make sure she doesn't get herself into trouble." Riku responded.

"Why would he think I'll get into trouble?" Dom asked.

"Because, you're an airhead." Riku said, smirking.

"I am not!" Dom said, sounding, and stomping her foot, like a child.

"Yes, Dom, you are." Someone said from behind them.

They all turned around and saw Dom's cousin, Arianna, standing there.

"Hey, Ari, what's up?" Dom asked.

"Nothing, I just heard you scream and came over, what happened?" Ari responded.

"Riku over here scared the crap out of me." Dom said, pointing at Riku.

"You over here scarin' my little cousin?" Ari asked, getting in Riku's face.

"Um…No" Riku said. Something told him this was going to be a long day.

…

That Thursday, it was Dom's turn to be home sick. Sora found that out that morning, when he saw Angel and asked her where Dom was. He didn't even get an answer from Angel before Kylie ended up saying: "My sister wants to marry you."

"She what?" Sora asked, turning his head towards Kylie.

"She wants to marry you." Kylie repeated.

"Oh…that's good to know…" Sora said. _'That was random.'_ He thought.

"Sorry, but Sora already has plans to marry Dom. He proved that six weeks ago." Angel said, glaring at Sora.

"What do you mean?" Kylie asked, dumbfounded.

"He tried to pull a move on Dom." Angel responded, still glaring at Sora.

"For the last time, we **barely** did anything! Will you **ever** let that go?" Sora nearly shouted.

"You still did something! And no, I won't let that go!" Angel shot back.

"Ugh, anyway, so I'm guessing Dom **isn't** here." Sora said, doing his best to change the subject.

"No, no she's not." Angel stated plainly.

"Okay, I'll just go see her today after school." Sora said. He was about to walk away and leave until he heard those dreaded words.

"Hey I'm still not done with you!" Angel shouted at him as he started to walk away.

"Can't we just drop this subject for now?" Sora asked.

"No, we can't!" Angel shouted. _'Oh God!'_ Sora thought as he walked back over to Angel and they ended up fighting until the school day began.

…

After school, Sora went to see Dom, as promised. Oddly, instead of one of her parents answering the door, it was Dom herself. She was talking on the phone, so when she answered the door, she had to signal to invite him in. She closed the door behind him and locked it. She walked down the stairs and signaled for him to have a seat, then gave him the one minute sign. Before he knew it, he could hear Angel talking clearly through the line, and was listening very closely to the two girls' conversation.

"We came so far in this thing, why do you want to back out now?" Dom asked Angel.

"_Because, I don't want to leave my family._" Angel whined over the phone.

"You weren't thinking that way when we started out in this thing." Dom said.

"Because, that was then and this is now, I don't want to leave my family behind. I want to stay in Illinois, get a job and buy other things I like over the summer." Angel said from the other line in her still whiney voice. _'Wow, the way she's talking, you'd think Dom was about to move to another state and wanted Angel to go with her' _Sora thought. You could kind of tell by then that Dom was getting desperate.

"Oh come on, don't you wanna go 60 miles per hour around a track like you're in a NASCAR race or something?"

Angel made a sound in her throat over the phone.

"Don't you wanna sabotage couples from the chairlift in Blizzard Beach?"

"_Nah."_

"Don't you want to obliterate each other on the Speedway of Tomorrowland?"

That sound was heard again.

Dom used a couple more examples that were clearly breaking Angel down, they eventually started talking about shopping for anime merchandise (plushies, keychains, and ect.), Swimsuits, and beach towels. The last two items made Sora blush just thinking of Dom in them. After Dom and Angel hung up, Dom looked at Sora.

"Sorry about that, Angel and I were discussing important matters about this summer." Dom said,

"So, what are these important matters?" Sora asked.

"A secret operation." Dom said plainly.

"And what is this operation about?" Sora asked.

"It wouldn't be a secret if I told you now would it?" Dom said.

Sora tried to get more info about the secret operation throughout his whole time there, but Dom simply refused to tell him anything. He did find out why she was sick, though. Apparently, she had somewhat of a sore throat, which was only allergies due to the coldness of the weather. He left her that night with one thought running through his head: _'I __**have**__ to find out what this operation is, no matter what it takes!'_.

…

Sorry it took so long, laziness overtook me and I just didn't feel like typing. Not to mention Fanfiction was tweaking and kept pulling up errors every time I tried to add this chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: ****I was thinking the other day about when the hell I'm gonna end this story and…the truth is… I don't know! I'm thinking about ending it sometime after this summer, but I'm not sure. So be warned! Anyway, enough with my endless babbling… on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything in this chapter… except for myself.**

**Chapter 20-Finally!**

"Damnit, Dom!" Sora shouted, irritated beyond belief. Throughout the whole time he was at Dom's house, he had been trying to get Dom to spill the beans about the secret operation between her and Angel, but no luck so far. That was mostly because she was too busy hugging her plushies to answer him clearly.

"I love you Cloudy-poo! You too, Sebastian!" Dom said, kind of sounding like Gir from 'Invader Zim'. Sora knew this because Dom had been watching (and forcing him to watch) 'Invader Zim' all day._ 'I wonder how Cloud would react if he saw this.' _Sora thought, his mood lightening a little as he laughed a at the thought.

"What you laughing at, foo?" Dom asked, snapping Sora out of his trance. Sora couldn't help but laugh harder at how cute Dom looked. She was sitting on cross- legged on the floor, hugging her plushies to her chest and giving him a (cute) glare.

"It's nothing, just the fact that you look so innocent like that." Sora said.

"That's because I am innocent." Dom said in a baby-like voice.

"Of course you are." Sora said while grabbing Dom's cheeks and shaking her head like a grandma would do to her grandkids. Dom made another baby noise.

"No one does that anymore!" She said as she knocked his hands away.

"Well I just did, so deal with it!" Sora said.

"No… don't …don't … you can't do it right." Dom said shaking her head. Then, they locked eyes. They stayed there for a moment until Dom started looking down, looking back at him, and scooting back.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Too close for comfort." Dom said.

"Oh really?" Sora asked, he then smirked evilly. "Then what if I do this?" He shouted as he tackled Dom, causing her to scream.

"It's not nice to tackle people, especially if you catch them off guard." Dom said, pouting.

"Sorry, can't help it, you just look like a big target for me to tackle." Sora said, laughing. Then, they heard a sound that made Dom smile, push Sora off of her, jump up, and grab her phone very quickly.

"_I'm a rockstar_

_Hey baby, I'm a rockstar_

_Hey baby, _

_Big city, bright lights, sleep all day, up all night_

_Baby I'm a rockstar_

_Hey baby, I'm a rockstar_

_Big city, bright lights, sleep all day, up all night…_

_I'm a rockstar_

_Hey baby, I'm a rockstar_

_Hey baby, _

_Big city, bright lights, sleep all day, up all night_

_Baby I'm a rockstar_

_Hey baby, I'm a rockstar_

_Big city, bright lights, sleep all day, up all night…"_

Dom answered with a very excited voice, apparently already knowing who was calling.

"Hey, Angel." Dom said with an excited voice.

"_You call?" _Sora could hear Angel say over the phone.

"You're back! How was your trip?" Dom asked excitedly.

"_Boring." _Angel responded through the phone.

"How was Jordan?"

"_Still evil."_

"How was your cousin?"

"_She's good. Oh yeah, and I have some bad news."_

"Uh-oh, what is it?"

"_I have bad news about this summer."_

"Oh- no, is it going to interfere with the operation?"

"_Yes, it turns out they were planning something else for us to do this summer."_

"What are they planning?"

"_They're planning to take me to that one place… you know, the one I hate?"_

"What, you mean Key Lime Cove?"

"_Yeah."_

That's all Sora had heard of the conversation because Dom had gone upstairs to finish it then. When she came back down, she looked kind of depressed.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked with a worried look on his face.

"Huh? Nothing, the operation is just in a crisis, that's all." Dom said, flopping down on the brown chase near the patio door and sighing.

"Well, if you tell me what the operation is, maybe I can help you…" Sora trailed off while lying next to Dom and wrapping her in his arms.

"Why not, you were gonna find out anyway." Dom said, she sighed again, and then told him the plan. "The operation was called 'Operation: King Mick', don't blame me, Angel named it. Anyway, this summer I'm supposed to be going to Walt Disney World and I invited Angel."

"Wait, you invited Angel, but not me? How cruel can you be?" Sora said, sounding hurt.

"Oh shut up, I'm getting to that." Dom said in a 'yeah-right' tone, she then started to explain again. "Anyway, I wasn't going to tell you about it until I had everything planned out for sure. "

"Well, thank you for thinking of me, but what's the crisis?" Sora asked.

"Turns out that, because Angel has been so reluctant to tell her mom about our plans this whole time, we now found out that her mom had been planning to take her, Margot, and Carlos to Key Lime Cove this summer." Dom said.

"What time?" Sora asked

"Angel doesn't know yet, but she said most likely at the beginning of the summer. The same time as the Disney trip." Dom responded with a 'what am I going to do?' look.

"Wow, bummer." Sora said.

"Yeah, especially because without her we won't have someone to watch you." Dom said.

"Hey, and just what is that supposed to mean?" Sora asked.

"You tell me, especially after what you did two months ago." Dom responded.

"Oh- no, not you, too!" Sora exclaimed, groaning.

"Hey, I'm just sayin', who says you won't try it again?" Dom said.

"Just for that, you have to sing for me." Sora said.

"What! Why now!" Dom whined.

"Because, your voice cheers me up." Sora stated.

"Who am I, Mariah Carey?" Dom asked.

"Yes, you're **my** Mariah Carey." Sora said, squeezing Dom tighter.

"I think you're over exaggerating a little, my voice isn't **that **good." Dom said.

"It is to me, now sing!" Sora said. Dom sighed.

"As long as it shuts you up." Dom said, and then she started singing.

"_Sing me to sleep,_

_Sing me to sleep,_

_I'm tired and I want to go to bed,_

_Sing me to sleep,_

_Sing me to sleep,_

_And then leave me alone,_

_And don't try to wake me in the morning cause' I will be gone,_

_Don't feel bad for me; I want you to know,_

_That deep in the cell of my heart, I'll be so glad to go,_

_Sing me to sleep,_

_Sing me to sleep,_

_I don't want to wake up,_

_On my own anymore,_

_Sing to me,_

_Sing to me,_

_I don't want to wake up,_

_On my own anymore,_

_Don't feel bad for me; I want you to know,_

_That deep in the cell of my heart, I really want to go,_

_There is another world_

_There is better world_

_Well, there must be_

_There must be."_

At the end of that song, Sora was all but squeezing the life out of Dom.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Dom shouted with what little air she could muster.

"Don't die, baby! I need you!" Sora cried, actually crying into Dom's shirt.

"I'm not dying! And keep squeezing me like this and **you're** gonna to kill me!" Dom shouted, struggling to get away from Sora's death grip.

"Oh, sorry, but why did you sing **that **of all songs?" Sora asked, loosening his grip, allowing Dom to breath.

"Because, I really like that song." Dom stated before they both heard the garage door open.

"Oh shit! My mom and step- dad are home! Quick, you gotta get out of here!" Dom exclaimed.

"Huh? What? Why?" Sora asked as Dom grabbed his stuff and rushed him to the door.

"Do you even **know **what they'd do to us if they found out you were here while they were gone?" Dom asked, and then opened the front door for him.

"No. What?" Sora said.

"I'll tell you later, bye babe." Dom said and kissed Sora before rushing him out the door, then shutting and locking it after he was off the porch. She did that just in time because that's when her mom and stepdad walked through the door leading into the house from the garage.

…

The Monday after that was a little more hectic. It started with Sora getting to school and being hounded with questions from Kylie about his world traveling and his friends in Hollow Bastion (Radiant Garden) until Dom rushed out the door and hid behind him.

"Hello to you, too, Dom." Sora said.

"Yeah, hi, whatever, HIDE ME!" Dom shouted.

"You think hiding behind Sora is going to keep me from destroying you?" A way too familiar voice said.

"It's worth a try!" Dom said, clutching onto Sora's shoulders.

"Does anyone mind telling me what happened this time?" Sora asked

"She told." Angel said, glaring and pointing at Dom.

"In my defense, I asked Margot and **she** told, not me!" Dom said defensively.

"You still told. Now move so I can kill your girlfriend, Sora!" Angel shouted, charging at Sora and Dom. Luckily, Dom had already had a way to keep Angel from killing her, the same trick she used to keep her from killing Sora. Sesshomaru. A look at that picture was like a tranquilizer to Angel. She instantly grabbed Dom's PSP and hugged it as if it were a teddy bear.

"Phew, that was close." Dom said, acting as if she was wiping sweat from her forehead.

"I'm still not done with you Dom, I'll just get you when you least expect it. So keep your guard up." Angel said, still cuddling the PSP. Dom groaned.

"Why are you so mad about it?" Dom asked.

"You should have seen her face. Then you would have understood why I need to kill you." Angel said. After a while, she gave it back to Dom who turned it off due to the fact that the bell was about to ring to start the day.

"What exactly happened to make Angel this mad in the first place?" Sora asked.

"I'll tell you in first period." Dom responded as the bell rang for them to go into the building.

…

In first period Sora went up to Dom and asked the same question.

"Yesterday, I called Angel and Margot answered," Dom explained, "I decided to let Angel's mom know what was happening then while I had the chance, seeing as to how Angel was outside playing with some of her friends. Clearly knowing the answer, I asked Margot if Angel had told her mom about the trip. Margot ended up asking Ms. Johnson herself and Ms. Johnson got kind of mad that Angel had been keeping it from her. Our moms ended up talking it over and, in the end; Angel was allowed to come with us. So now Angel is mad at me because I told her mom."

"She's mad at you for that pathetic reason?" Alexis asked. At first, both Sora and Dom looked at Alexis as if she had popped out of nowhere, which she pretty much had, but then had gone back to what they were talking about.

"Yeah, something about her mom having an upset face when Angel walked into the house." Dom answered. Then she noticed something about Alexis.

"What happened to your hair!" Dom asked. Sora looked over and noticed the same thing.

"You cut it, didn't you?" He asked.

"Yep, you like?" Alexis asked.

"Well… yeah, but…" Sora said, wondering whether he should say the rest or not.

"It used to be so long and luscious." Dom finished, twisting a lock of Alexis's hair in her hand.

"Shut up!" Alexis said, smiling.

The rest of the school day went by pretty quickly. Fortunately, Angel didn't try to attack Dom on the way home. After Angel and her friends split to go their own way, Sora asked Dom about the Friday before and what her 'parents' would do if they caught him in the house with her when they got home.

"They'd interrogate both of us first, and then they'd try to kill you afterwards." Dom stated plainly.

Sora shivered at the thought, but pushed it to the back of his mind and changed the subject. Before they split, they had been having a good conversation about KH2 and how hard it was to beat some of the bosses.

…

**The song that was sung in this chapter was 'Asleep' by Emily Browning. I don't own that either. And yes, the ringtone was 'Rockstar 101' by Rihanna. Same deal, I don't own it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: got the idea for this chapter from listening to a certain song which will be in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely NOTHING in this chapter but myself.**

**Chapter 21- Make a move on WHO?**

Ah, a normal day in Sora's household. It always consists of peaceful, quiet tranquility, with only kind words and compliments spoken between all of the residents of the household.

"You're going down, Sora!"

"In your dreams, Riku!"

Okay, I lied; it's the complete opposite, especially with the boys. At the moment, those two were playing a round of Halo and exchanging unfriendly phrases between one another. Then, Riku came up with a good idea to make things a little more…what's the word? Competitive?... Interesting?...

"Hey, Sora, let's make a bet." Riku said with an evil grin on his face. Sora noticed this and became a little uneasy.

"Evil grin. You have an evil grin. Why do you have an evil grin? You know I don't like evil grins." Sora said as if he were Spencer from 'iCarly'.

"I don't have an evil grin, this is my normal grin." Riku said as if he had no clue as to what Sora was trying to say, evil grin still on his face.

"No, I can tell your normal grins from your evil ones, and that sure as hell is one of your evil ones." Sora said.

"Don't you think you should at least **listen** to what I have to say **before **you start judging me?" Riku asked. Sora stopped playing the game and looked at Riku.

"Okay, I'm listening. And I wasn't judging you, I was judging your smirk." Sora stated.

"Anyway, The bet is, if you win, I'll do all of your chores and homework for the whole month of May. But, if I win, you have to make a flirtatious move on… wait for it… Angel." Riku said. All the color immediately drained from Sora's face.

"No wonder you have an evil grin on your face, you're insane! Do you know what would happen to me if I were to do that! First of all, I'd be cheating on Dom, and second, Angel would murder me in cold blood!" Sora said, freaking out.

"There's an easy way to get out of doing that, you know." Riku stated plainly.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Sora asked hopefully.

"Beat me at this round of Halo." Riku responded.

"Anything to get out of this bet!" Sora said. He then grabbed the controller and got to work.

After long, hard hours of Sora desperately trying to defeat Riku. It was finally over. Unfortunately, Sora ended up losing and getting killed by Riku, therefore signaling that he had lost the bet.

"Well, since I'm feeling so generous right now, I'll give you a hint. Try wearing your Halloween Town outfit when you try and make a move on Angel, I heard that she likes it when you wear that outfit." Riku said, smirking triumphantly. _'How could this be happening to me!' _Sora thought, hanging his head in defeat. He really hated Riku right now.

…

Now, time to get ready to step into the danger zone. Before school started, Sora found Angel in the corner talking to Kylie. Luckily, Dom wasn't there yet.

"Hello ladies." Sora said, walking up to the two girls with a smile on his face.

"What do you want, punk?" Angel asked, glaring at him.

"Nothing, just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out this weekend." Sora said.

"Let me think… no." Angel said, turning back to Kylie.

"What if I said that we were going to Halloween town?" Sora lied. Angel froze, and then turned on her heels to face Sora.

"Say what?" She asked. Sora tensed a little, he really hated lying.

"Yeah, we're going to Halloween Town to visit Jack Skellington." Sora said. Angel's face lit up.

"Count me in!" Angel said jumping with joy. _'Good,'_ Sora thought, _'now to keep her from telling Dom.'_

"One more thing, could you…like…not tell Dom? I want to tell her myself." He said, looking to the side. Angel stopped jumping for joy and looked at him suspiciously.

"…Why?..." Angel asked.

"Because, is it a crime for me to want to tell her myself?" Sora asked. Angel kept the suspicious look on her face.

"I guess not, but, if you're up to something, you know I'm gonna kill you, right?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know that already." Sora said.

Then, Dom appeared and the two people had to change the subject. Sora felt nothing but guilt at the fact that he was hiding something so important from his own girlfriend. _'I'm sorry, Dom.' _Sora thought, throwing a quick glance at Dom. This was going to be a long and horrible week and weekend.

...

Okay, I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to save all of the crackbaby and dramatic stuff for next chapter so...


	22. Chapter 22

**A/n: As I said, got the idea for this chapter from listening to a certain song. Said song is featured in this chapter, can you find it?**

**Disclaimer: same as last chapter.**

**Chapter 22-How flirting leads to rape**

That weekend, when Angel got there, the door was unlocked. _'Okay…creepy.' _Angel thought as she pushed the door open. When she looked down, she noticed there was a path of red and black rose petals leading up the stairs._ 'Maybe I should come back some other time.' _Angel thought as she turned to leave. Just before she walked back out the door, a thought flashed through her mind.

"Oh shit! Dom could be up there!" Angel said, voicing her thoughts out loud. She turned back to the path of rose petals that lead up the stairs. After taking a big gulp, sliding off her shoes (got to be respectful of other people's homes),closing the door, and locking it, she followed the rose petals up the stairs. The petals lead to a room with the door closed. Every step she took towards the door made her feel like she was in a horror movie of some sort.

Stopping in front of the doors, she realized that there were no sounds of any sort coming from behind it. Still, she had to be sure that there wasn't anything going on behind that door that had anything to do with Dom. She opened the door and regretted it soon after. First there was a beep, and then all the lights went dim. The flat screen TV showed the image of a fireplace and the image she saw before her made her want to race forward and pounce Sora, but run out the room at the same time.

Sora was in his Halloween Town outfit, lying on a bed with black and crimson pillows and blankets. The song that was playing didn't help the atmosphere between the two people, either.

"_Turn off the lights, and light a candle_

_Tonight I'm in a romantic mood, yeah"_

Sora got up on all fours and crawled to the edge of the bed. He smirked evilly at her.

"Hey baby." He said flirtatiously. Angel tensed up.

"_Let's take a shower, shower together, yeah_

_I'll wash your body and you'll wash mine, yeah"_

"H-Hiiii…Sora… You sure I shouldn't leave and come back some other time?..." Angel said nervously. _'He's so hot!'_ she thought as she slowly backed up.

"Don't leave now, you just got here. Stay here and keep me company." Sora said, flirtatious tone still there.

"_Rub me down in some hot oils, baby, yeah_

_And I'll do the same thing to you"_

"Um, Sora, you know you're Dom's boyfriend, right?" Angel asked, still nervous.

"Who cares about Dom right now?" Sora said, getting off the bed and advancing towards Angel. _'No! Stay away! You fine, but I don't want to be raped by you!' _Angel screamed in her head, turning and trying to run to the door, but she was grabbed by the wrist. Angel gulped and turned around, locking eyes with Sora.

"_Turn of the lights, come to me_

_Girl, I wanna give you a special treat, you're so sweet"_

Right when that kissing sound came on, Sora slammed his and Angel's lips together.

"_Turn off the lights, let's get cozy_

_See, you're the only one in the world that I need"_

'_What the hell?' _Angel thought and pulled herself away from Sora.

"What is wrong with- Ahhhh!" Angel screamed as she was nearly dragged and thrown on the bed. Sora crawled on top of her and she nearly died.

"_I wanna love you, love you all over_

_Over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again"_

"Sora, what are you doing?" Angel shouted.

"I'm getting something from you that I've always wanted." Sora stated, slamming his lips onto hers.

**Warning! Graphic! No like? Then, stop at once!**

The song didn't even matter anymore. Sora started running his hands all over her body, making her feel hot. _'He may be your best friend's boyfriend, but just try and enjoy it…try not to die!' _Angel thought, closing her eyes and trying to imagine that it was Sesshomaru or someone, but failing. Sora broke the kiss and trailed light kisses down her neck, stopping to suck on her pulse.

"Sora…cut it out…" Angel said, stifling a moan that was trying to escape her mouth.

"I can't." Sora said, pulling up her shirt and bra, that's when she got to struggling.

"No! Get away from me! I don't care if you're in your Halloween Town outfit, I don't want to get raped!" Angel screamed, trying hard to kick him off of her. Sora grit his teeth, irritated by Angel's constant struggling. He slapped her hard across the face, kept her hands above her head with his, and kept her legs pinned with his knees.

"Bitch, don't test me." Sora said, glaring at her.

"I'm gonna kill you if you don't get off of me!" Angel shouted. Sora slapped her again.

"Shut up!" He shouted at her, causing her to glare at him. She never wanted to cry so badly, but she didn't want Sora to think she was weak. Sora went back down to Angel's breasts and his eyes widened a bit. _'Must've noticed that my boobs are smaller than Dom's' _Angel thought before gasping and arching upwards. Sora was sucking one of her breasts and fondling the other skillfully. _'Has he done this before or something?' _Angel thought, hoping the torture would end soon. Sora switched to suck on the other breast and Angel had the same reaction as the first time.

"W-Where…did you learn…to do that?" Angel asked breathlessly as Sora trailed his tongue down her body. He didn't answer her, he just undid her jeans with his one free hand and pulled them down, along with her panties.

"Don't do this, Sora!" Angel said.

"As I said, I can't stop…no matter how much I want to." Sora stated, saying the last part so that she could barely hear him.

"Wait… what?" Angel asked, but again she got no answer. _'That's getting annoying!'_ Angel thought, but was pulled from her thoughts by something wet and warm rubbing against her private area. She gasped and started struggling again. Sadly, Sora was stronger than he looked and was doing a pretty good job at holding her down. She then used all her might and gave one big scream at the top of her lungs, before Sora slapped his hand over her mouth. No one came. All Angel could do was lay there and take what she was getting. _'Hey, if you don't think about how it's rape, it feels kind of good.' _Angel thought, giving up all hope. Until she heard the sound she wanted to hear this whole time.

**Okay! All done! :D**

"Hey Sora, what was that screa…m" Kairi's voice could be heard after the creaking sound of the door opening. _' I never thought I'd say this, but thank you Kairi!' _Angel thought as her eyes lit up.

…

I know, I know! How could I have that to my best friend? But, I needed something to happen to her. This just kind of… happened. You'll find out Sora's reasons for going that far with it in the next chapter. Anyway, have you guessed what the song is? Well, if you haven't , I'll tell you. But, if you have, then good for you! The song was _'Turn Off the Lights' by Teddy Pendergrass._


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Angel is now mad at me due to the last chapter, so I want this one to at least help her out a little.**

**Chapter 23- The Other Side Of Sora.**

"Oh my gosh, Sora how could you do that to Dom? And Angel, you tramp, Dom's your best friend!" Kairi halfway screamed at the two.

"Help me! I'm being raped!" Angel shouted.

"Yeah right, Sora's not capable of something like that, he's too sweet." Kairi stated.

"That's what you think; now get this fool off of me!" Angel shouted, struggling yet again.

"Bitch, I said don't move!" Sora shouted.

"See!" Angel asked Kairi.

"Oh, so that's what you meant." Kairi said.

"You fail, Kairi." Angel stated, shaking her head.

"Oh Sora," A voice said from behind Sora.

"WHAT?" Sora shouted as he turned around, and then shrank back the minute he saw who he just yelled at.

"Who is you yellin' at nigga? Is you out yo damn mind?" Dom asked, using slang and giving Sora a look that said 'Don't make me take you to that ghetto university'.

"Uh…Dom… baby…um… sorry…" Sora said, sounding as if he was scared.

"Don't you 'sorry' me. Who is this chi- wait, I know who this chick is, but what are you doing with my best friend?" Dom asked.

"I'm, uh, well, I'm… helping her…with…something?" Sora said nervously. Angel looked him like he was crazy.

"What? You call this helping me with something? This is rape! I need my lawyer!" She shouted.

"Shut up. You don't have a lawyer." Sora said, glaring at Angel.

"One, who is you glaring' at, and two, yes I do, my cousin. I'll have her come back here from Japan and help me put yo ass in prison!" Angel shot back, returning his glare.

"Will you two shut up? You sound like children!" Dom shouted. Her voice was cracking a little, but that went unnoticed.

"WE ARE CHILDREN!" Sora and Angel shouted in unison.

"No, I mean little children! Fifth graders! We're in the seventh grade, nearly eighth! So, suck it up and act like it!" Dom shouted back. Sora's eyes widened, he had never seen Dom this mad before, not even after he broke up with her. She had watery eyes, as if she was on the brink of crying, which she probably was. Her hands were balled into tight fists, and if it weren't for the fact that she didn't have long nails, her palms would have probably been bleeding. He got off of Angel and went toward Dom.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." Sora said, reaching to embrace Dom (A/N: remember, Sora is still fully dressed, Angel is the naked one).

"Don't touch me, you dirty animal!" Dom screamed, smacking Sora's hands away. Her voice cracked more and tears finally started rolling down her cheeks.

"But…Dom…" Sora said, taken aback by Dom's reaction to his attempt to hug her. "You know I love you, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you…"

"You know what? That's some bull crap! You just did!" Dom screamed at him.

"Oh, this is getting good." Angel said, and then started frantically looking for her iPod.

"I know, right?" Kairi asked from the doorway, intently staring at the arguing couple in front of her.

"I know, but I didn't do it intentionally. Riku…" Sora tried to say, but was cut off by Dom.

"Oh, so now you're dragging Riku into this?" Dom shouted.

"Wait, can you let me explain first, I…" Sora was yet again cut off by an angry Dom.

"I already know what's going on, you're trying to rape my best friend, then blame it o-"Dom was cut off by Sora slapping her across the face.

"Is he on some sort of slapping spree or something!" Angel asked, having finally gotten dressed and found her iPod.

"I have absolutely no clue." Kairi responded, still in the doorway.

"Will you shut up and listen to me!" Sora asked. Dom turned her head back towards him and glared. She tried hitting him, but he only grabbed her wrist and held on tight.

"Let go of me!" Dom shouted, struggling to free her wrist from his grip.

"Not until you promise to listen to what I have to say." Sora said, holding her wrist tighter. Dom struggled even more to get her wrist free, but to no avail.

"Help! Abusive boyfriend!" Dom screamed. Just then, Riku walked in.

"Let her go, Sora!" Riku said, kind of loudly.

"What do **you** want?" Sora asked, glaring at the guy who got him in this mess.

"I want you to let her go." Riku responded.

"No! Not until she promises to listen to me and quit yelling!" Sora said, tightening his grip on Dom's wrist even more.

"Ahhhh! Sora, you're hurting me!" Dom screamed.

"Shut up, I'm talking!" Sora shouted, and then punched Dom in the stomach with his free hand, causing her to fall on her knees coughing and gasping for air.

"Damn!" Angel said.

"That was just unnecessary, Sora." Riku said.

"She wouldn't shut up." Sora said plainly.

"That doesn't mean you had to punch her!" Kairi argued.

"You, shut up or you're next!" Sora growled. He then heard louder coughing below him.

"You asshole!" Dom shouted as she finally regained her voice. She then managed to rip away from Sora's grip and ran to Riku.

"_Play along." _Dom whispered, and then clung to him as if he was her boyfriend, instead of Sora.

"Oh, Riku, I'm so glad you're here to save me!" Dom said, sounding as if she were crying, which she really was.

"Of course I'd come to help you, babe." Riku said, leaning close to Dom's face as if he were about to kiss her, but was interrupted by Sora.

"Wait a minute!...You two are dating?..." Sora said with a hint of broken- heartedness in his voice.

"Well, if you must know, yes. Riku and I have been secretly dating for a while now." Dom stated.

"But…why, Dom… and since when?" Sora asked, finally having calmed down from his abusive state and dropping to his knees.

"Because, you're cute, but Riku is sexy." Dom said.

"And we've been dating since the incident on the gummi ship." Riku said, earning a quick glance from Dom that said, 'really?'.

"Wait…I wasn't good enough for you?" Sora asked.

"Well, I guess… in a way… yes." Dom said, trying to say it in the nicest way she could.

"But, Dom, how can I be good enough for you?" Sora asked, sounding desperate.

"Well… you could start by telling me why the hell you would go and try to rape my best friend…" Dom said. Sora sighed a sigh of relief; he would finally be able to tell his reason for being in this situation.

"Riku and I made a bet while we were playing Halo that if I won; he would do all my chores for a month. If he won, though, I had to do… this." Sora said signaling to the predicament that they were in.

"Wait, how come you got the lower end of the deal?" Dom asked.

"I don't know; ask Riku, he's right there." Sora said, pointing at Riku. Dom looked at Riku.

"What? I thought it would be funny to see how it would play out if Sora made a move on Angel."Riku said.

"But, why would you make him take it to the point as to where he tried to rape me?" Angel asked.

"Well, he wasn't supposed to take it this far, I had to tell him when to stop. I just forgot to do that." Riku said.

"How were you supposed to do that, anyway?" Kairi asked.

"Bust in the room and say that Joe came home." Riku stated.

"Wow, dude, wow." Dom said.

"So, I guess I owe you an apology, Sora. Sorry for getting you into this mess. No hard feelings?" Riku asked, reaching his hand out to Sora for a handshake. Sora hesitated.

"…I guess not…" Sora said reaching out and shaking the outstretched hand.

"Riku isn't the only one who needs to apologize, Sora." Dom said.

"Oh, right. Sorry for being so abusive towards you, Dom. Same thing for almost raping your best friend." Sora said, nervously avoiding eye contact with Dom and rubbing the back of his head.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me about the person you attempted to rape, but the victim of said attempt." Dom said, nodding toward Angel. Sora took a deep breath and turned toward Angel.

"Angel, I'm really sorry for what I did to you, I didn't plan to do it, nor will I ever do it again. Will I ever gain your trust and forgiveness?" Sora asked. Angel gave him a cold look.

"Forgiveness; maybe, trust; maybe not." Angel stated. Sora already knew that would be the answer, though.

…

I know, it took a long time, but you must know the reason for that. Laziness. Also, I know it went a little fast at some parts, but that's because I was trying to hurry up and finish this chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: I've had the idea for this chapter for a while now so… can you guess which song and speech fragments I used?_

**Chapter 24- School's out! Let's scream and shout!**

June 8th, the long awaited day for all the students of Brooks Middle School. Why, you ask? Summer vacation, of course! There wasn't, or shouldn't have been, at least one student who wasn't getting kind of impatient, due to the fact that the last few weeks of school seemed to drag on forever. For Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Dom especially, they were ready to get up and get out of the school for summer, pronto.

The final dismissal of the year was minutes away. Sora was staring at Dom, not because he was a stalker or anything, but because of what she was doing. Dom was intently looking at the clock, and moving her slightly parted lips in the form of one word, 'summer'.

"Dom, what are you doing?" Sora asked her.

"Waiting for summer." Dom said, still staring at the clock.

"By staring at it as if it's going to sprout legs and do tricks?" Sora asked.

"Ha ha, very funny," Dom said sarcastically. "But no, I'm waiting for summer by counting down each second until I'm outta this dump!" Dom responded with a smile.

"You mean 'we're' outta this dump. School ends for all of us, not just you." Sora stated.

"Uh-huh, yeah, whatever, it's almost time!" Dom squealed. Sora sighed.

"I'm in love with an airhead." Sora said to no one in particular, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

"That's your fault; I'm just that irresistible to you, now back to my chanting. Summer, summer, summer…" Dom said, going back to staring at the clock and continuously chanting 'summer'.

"You're going to do that for the rest of the day, aren't you?" Sora asked.

"What 'rest of the day'? 'The day' is just about done." Dom said.

"True." Sora said. Dom went back to her staring at the clock and chanting while Sora just kept staring at her. _'Four more days,'_ he thought, _'Four more days until the gash above her eye is supposed to be healed'. _Two days ago, the whole 7th grade class went to Pelican Harbor, the park district's water park. Sora was having a good time, until **it** happened.

**Flashback (And yes, this really did happen to me, other than the Sora part…I just added him in.)**

Sora was just having a good time in the main pool, floating around while thinking about what it's going to be like in Walt Disney World. He kept thinking about seeing Dom's beautiful face, unmarred and smooth, except for the few bumps and bug bites here and there. That's when something caught his eye, something red. He looked over to see two of the lifeguards running towards the water slides. 'Someone must have gotten hurt…' Sora thought.

When he kept staring he noticed that the lifeguards were walking to the First-Aid Center with someone Sora recognized all too well, Dom.

"No," He said to himself, "Dom!"

Dom, hearing her name being called, looked over to see him with a worried and horrified look on his face, and gave him a look that said 'I'm not riding that water slide again' along with one of her normal smiles. Blood was everywhere, on the side of her face, her chest, her hand, and her arm. It was totally horrific for Sora; he had never seen that much blood, not even when he was fighting heartless. Something happened to the girl he loved the most and he wasn't there to protect her, not even Angel was there. Now, there was nothing he, nor anyone else, could do about his beautiful girlfriend's damaged face. 'Please don't let that gash be too bad!'  was all he could think as she sat holding a patch of gauze to her face.

**Flashback end**

The next day, she came back to school the same old Dom. Joking around about it by saying "I broke my face! Waaah!" or something along those lines. Luckily, it was an inch away from her eye, so she wasn't blind in one eye or anything. She didn't have a concussion, either, she was fine. She didn't even need stitches, either, they just used skin glue and glued it back together.

'_That's Dom for you, no matter what it is, she can handle it… I think.' _Sora thought as he stared at the clock himself, 10:15. What time do they get out again? 10:15? 10:30? 10:50? He couldn't remember. All he could remember was that they got out somewhere in the 10:00 area.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that concludes the year of 2011...Hope you have a great summer…" The principle's voice could be heard over the intercom, but not all of his speech due to the cheering kids in his classroom.

There was the answer to his question. School was done. Riku was going to high school, seeing as to how he graduated 8th grade yesterday. Sora, Kairi, Dom, and Angel were now about to be 8th graders.

…

"Free at last, free at last, Thank God almighty! We are free at last." Dom shouted after running out the school as if she had been trapped in the school for ages and was just now getting out.

"I wish that I could have this moment for life!" Angel shouted.

"What time is it?" Sora asked.

"Oh, it is…" Riku said, looking at the watch that he had gotten the day before for graduation, until Kairi put her hand over his watch and put his arm down.

"Summer time, it's our vacation!" She answered.

"It's also time to go to Walt Disney World! Where dreams come true." Dom said, singing the last part the same way it was sang in the old Disney World/Disneyland commercials (When you wish upon a star).

"Man, if I see Jesse McCartney, I'm gonna chase him down the street." Angel stated.

"Yeah, and I won't be helping you if you get hauled away by security." Dom responded.

"It don't matter, I won't go down without a fight." Angel said with a SpongeBob grin.

"Yeah, okay. We'll see next week." Dom said.

"Anyway, how are you gonna celebrate the end of the school year?" Kairi asked.

"I'm gonna go home, eat some ramen, go straight up Naruto, and watch my husband on T.V." Dom said.

"I'm on T.V?" Sora asked.

"No, not you, Gio." Dom stated.

"Gio? Who's that?" Riku asked.

"He's from 'Dragonaut: The Resonance'. He can cook **and **he can blow up whole planets." Dom said.

"I know, right? When I saw that, I was like 'How old is he?'" Angel said in the kind of raspy voice the uses when she isn't trying to yell.

"What do you mean' how old is he', shouldn't you know?" Sora asked.

"No, they don't really tell you. He looks like he's in his twenties, even though he's only like, one or two, if not younger." Dom said.

"Oh, you mean **that** show, I love that show! Jin is like, **super** hot!" Kairi exclaimed.

"I know, right! That dude is fine!" Angel said, still using her raspy voice.

"Okay, anyway, enough with the girl talk, what are you planning on doing, Angel?" Riku asked, trying to get off the subject of Dragonaut.

"I'm about to go home, pour some of my mom's booze, and drink that." Angel stated, smiling.

"You do, and you'll be dead before you can go to Kylie's party this weekend." Dom said in a warning tone.

"You can't control what I do." Angel said, still smiling, this time as if she had proved a point.

"I can't, but your mom can." Dom said, smirking evilly.

"You wouldn't." Angel said, glaring.

"Would I, dear, sweet Angel? Would I?" Dom asked, still smirking.

"I'll kill you."

"You can't kill me if you're already dead."

"…Well…My ghost will come back, haunt you, then I'll kill you."

"Yeah right." Dom said.

"Okay, anyway, I'm gonna get ready for the big trip next week." Sora stated.

"Me, too," Kairi said in a cheerful voice, "And, I'm gonna help these two pick out what to wear on the trip!"

"Uh-oh." Dom said.

"I feel sorry for you two." Angel said.

"What is it?" Sora asked nervously.

"Kairi's gonna pick out your clothes…" Angel said.

"And?" Riku asked.

"Dude, if you let a girl pick out your outfit for **anything**, you'll have to try on 15 different outfits until she's satisfied." Dom stated.

"Especially with a girly-girl like Kairi." Angel stated.

"Hey!" Kairi said, offended. Sora and Riku looked at each other, then at Kairi.

"Please don't make us try on 15 different outfits!" They both shouted in unison, dropping to their knees.

"Um… I won't… but, I'll need a good hour or so to figure out what outfits you're gonna wear." Kairi said.

"Aw, man!" Sora and Riku said.

"Good luck guys!" Dom said, _'I feel bad for you two.'_

…

So, there you go, chapter 24! Yes, I know, there weren't that many song, speech, **or** T.V show fragments, but that's because I couldn't think of many fragments to use. Also, what happened in the flashback really did happen to me on Monday. I'm fine, though, they glued it and it should be all healed up sometime next week. I don't know if it'll leave a scar, though…


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/n: Sorry I took so long, I decided not to write anything until after the trip, not to mention laziness hit from time to time…. Also, the songs/speeches were : Martin Luther King Jr.'s speech, 'Moment 4 life' by Nicki Minaj, and 'What Time is It?' by the HSM cast, not to mention the jingle from the old Disney World (or Disneyland, I forget which one) commercials.**_

**Chapter 25: Summer Bay Resort**

The trip to Florida was long, that was for sure, but Sora, Kairi, and Riku found ways to occupy their time. Instead of riding with Dom and Angel, Joe had insisted on saving Dom's family the trouble and decided to take them himself, he brought his girlfriend with him, too, but she was sleeping at the moment. Riku was playing 'Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep' on his PSP while Sora watched and pointed out what Riku should do next. Kairi was listening to music on her pink iPod (Angel: "WHY PINK! And why does SHE get an iPod", Dom: "Cause I said so! Anyway…")

"You went the wrong way."

"What?"

"You're supposed to go back, not in the water."

"I thought I was supposed to go toward Captain Hook's ship."

"Well, you're not."

"Okay… I can't get back up."

"What do you mean 'I can't get back up?' It just showed you how to glide."

"I mean my glide isn't working."

"Here, let me see… you're right, glide doesn't work… well… try jumping from this rock to that one. It'll probably take a few tries but it should work."

That was the only conversation going on in the car, even if Sora and Riku were talking about a video game. Surely enough, after a few good tries, Riku finally managed to get from one rock to the other; he also managed to find a new area that had a large rock-like mountain thing, but that took a few more tries to get up to the top. After that, they had to go have a boss fight with Captain Hook. They played that until they finally reached Florida, also reaching one of the craziest times they ever had.

…

As for the suite, they had one in the same resort as Dom and everyone else, so they could go over and hang out with them anytime.

"Wow! I love this room!" Kairi squealed as she flopped down on one of the two beds.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool." Sora said, glancing around the room.

"Sora! Come look at this!" Riku called from the living room of the suite.

"What?" Sora asked when he came out of the room he and Kairi were in.

"Flat screen T.V, man!" Riku exclaimed.

"Sweet! Good thing we brought the PS2!" Sora said.

"And the 360!" Riku responded.

"Wait, when did we bring that?" Sora asked, not remembering packing the 360.

"I did the night before we left." Riku said.

"Oh…well, that's good news." Sora stated.

"Oh my goodness!" They heard Joe's girlfriend, Christina, say.

"What?" Sora asked walking over to the doorway.

"Aw, look at the birdies!" Kairi exclaimed, having come out of the room she was in a little after Sora did.

"What are they doing? Kissing?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, I think they're just touching beaks." Riku said. They had found some towels folded in the origami form of two swans 'touching beaks' and forming a heart shape between them.

"Summer Bay Resort is one interesting place." Joe stated walking into the room and flopping down on the one, king size bed. He grabbed the origami towels, examined them, and then started taking them apart.

"No! Don't do that!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Why, there's one in the kitchen that's just like it." He stated, still taking the one in his hands apart.

"Yeah… but it's smaller." Kairi said after giving the kitchen a glance and seeing the same origami made out of the dish towels.

"It's still the same." Joe said.

"Yeah, but… fine, forget it, never mind." Kairi said.

"Maybe we should go see what Dom and Angel are up to." Riku stated.

"Yeah, good idea… but do we even know what room they're in?" Kairi asked.

"Good point…wait, you and Sora have Dom's number in your phones, so one of you can just text her." Riku said.

"Okay! Sora, you text her." Kairi said.

"What? Why me, why not you?" Sora asked.

"Because, I don't feel like texting anyone right now," Kairi whined, "plus, she's **your** girlfriend, so text!"

"You suck, you know that." Sora said, pulling out his phone and texting away.

"**Where are you?"**

A minute later he got a response from Dom.

"_On mars, where do you think I am?"_

He smiled, _'Same old Dom.'_ He thought as he texted back.

"**I mean what building and suite are you in?" **

"…_Why?..." _

That text got Sora a bit worried.

"**What do you mean 'why?', so we can come see you, why else?"**

"…_Nothing, never mind…Building 107, Suite 306."_

'_Okay, that was weird.'_ Sora thought as he told everyone else the newly acquired information.

…_**Dom's side of the story…**_

Dom's trip went a lot like Sora's except that she and Angel were listening to music on their Mp3 and iPod while Dom's…acquaintance, Camille, listened to Dom's PSP.

They were just getting to the parking lot of their suite when Dom got the text. She smiled as she texted back, which Camille must have noticed.

"What are you smiling about?" Camille asked, she then noticed the text Dom had received.

"Ohhhh, we haven't even gotten into the room yet and you're already inviting boys over!" Camille said loud enough for everyone in the car to hear.

"What's it to you!" Dom shot back.

"Connie, I hope you know that your daughter is trying to invite some unknown boy over!" Camille said in a still loud voice.

"For your information, mom already knows who he is, so it doesn't matter what you say, I won't get in trouble. Also, he's not unknown." Dom said.

"You're still inviting a boy over!" Camille responded. Meanwhile, Angel sat in between the two in pure agony at their constant bickering.

"Okay one, who said he wanted to know this info for that specific reason, and two, even if it was for that reason, who said he was coming alone?" Dom asked, knowing fully well that he was most likely going to bring Kairi and Riku.

"Okay then, text him and ask why he's coming." Camille said. Dom opened her mouth in protest, but instead, the only thing that came out was a grumble of the word, "Fine."

When the response to her text came, Dom showed Camille the text with a look that said 'told you so'

"See, he said 'we'." Dom stated.

"Anyway!" Angel said as Dom's step-dad parked the car, growing tired of the two arguing girls and trying to change the subject. Dom looked at the building number, and, having already been told the suite number, texted back to Sora, then got out the car, allowing Angel out, too. They all grabbed their bags and headed up to the suite.

…**Meanwhile, with Sora and the gang…**

They arrived at Dom's suite just as Dom and everyone else other than Camille were about to leave back out somewhere

"You could've told me you were leaving **before** we came all the way over here." Sora stated.

"I just saw you coming from the building across the street." Dom said. Sora froze, Dom was right; his building was right across the street from hers.

"Still, that was wasted energy that we may never get back." Sora said.

"Yeah, anyway, you know you have three options; you can come with us, stay here, or go back to your own suite." Dom said.

"We'll head back!" Riku and Kairi said in unison, all the while turning around and walking away.

"Well, bye rude people!" Dom shouted after them, which only earned her a distant 'Bye!' from Kairi, while Riku gave her a wave while still walking away. They then disappeared into the elevator.

"You sure I can go with you?" Sora asked.

"Of course, what's the worst that could happen?" Dom asked.

"Your parents wouldn't be alright with it." Angel answered.

"Oh…right…I knew that… yo yo Ma!" Dom said, shouting the last part while running into the suite, then coming out a little afterwards with a big goofy smile on her face.

"She said yes…kinda…" Dom said, and then her smile calmed down as she shouted: "Let's do this thing!"

"Yeah man!" Angel said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Sora said, and with that they all raced to the car laughing and joking around like idiots.

….….…...

Dom: Hello peoples! Good chapter, yes!

Angel: You better say yes or else…

Sora:*grabs Angel's shoulder* Don't kill anyone, Angel!

Angel: Get your hands off of me!*Shakes Sora's hand off her shoulder* I was gonna say; or else you suck, but killing sounds better!

Dom:*sighs* Why'd you get her started, Sora?

Sora: What? I thought she was gonna say; or else I'll kill you!

Riku: Well, now you know that she wasn't, anyway, everyone, let's get this over with!

Kairi: Including you, Carlos!

Carlos: Why me?

Angel:*smirking evilly* Because we said so, Carios.

Carlos:*Glares at Angel* How dare you call me that!

Dom: Anyway, let's get on with this, I was in the middle of a very good Red vs. Blue episode, and I'd like to get back to watching it, if you don't mind.

Riku: You don't even play Halo 2, so why are you watching Red vs. Blue?

Dom: Who said I have to play the game to watch Red vs. Blue?

Riku: …True…

Kairi: ANYWAY!

Dom: Oh, Right! *clears throat* everyone! Even though we're a little late with this, on the count of three! 1…2...3!

Everyone: Happy 4th of July! *all sing* God bless the U.S.A!

Dom: See you next time! And if you want to see something funny about the 4th of July, then go to my profile and I'll have a link for you, it's Red vs. Blue, but it's pretty funny. Bye!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, I didn't even start on this one until a week after I finished the last one. Now, Disney world is split up into four theme parks, two water parks, and other stuff. Just saying that so you know.

**Chapter 26- OH NO'S!**

"_Chim chim-in-ey  
chim chim-in-ey,  
Chim chim cher-ee  
a sweep is as lucky, as lucky can be  
Chim chim-in-ey  
chim chim-in-ey,  
Chim chim cher-oo  
Good luck will rub off when I shake 'ands with you…"_

"What Disney movie is this from?"

"Mary Poppins."

"Well, I sure never met her."

"You haven't met a lot of Disney characters."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think?"

Those were the whispers that were exchanged between two teens as they rode through the small tour ride that led them through displays of some classics in movie history. They had just gone through the Mary Poppins display when that conversation transpired. After they rolled through there, they went through a display that was fashioned after the old west. The tour guide also mentioned something about a guy named 'Clint Eastwood', which caused Dom to hum a little tune for a minute, and then start singing it in a very quiet voice. Sora recognized it as 'Clint Eastwood' by Gorrilaz. He knew about the song because Dom used to sing it a lot. When they passed by one of the animatrons she smiled and pointed singing a little louder till she got to a certain part in the song where she couldn't continue the rapping part, and then she decided to stop. They were just strolling through the old west when, all of a sudden, the roller coaster –cart thingy stopped. Sora was too caught up in his surroundings to notice the strange conversation that was going on at the front of the cart-thingy.

"But I can't just leave them here!" Sora heard the tour guide say, he directed his attention towards the front of the cart to see a lady in a black suit with thin, white stripes going down it, along with a matching hat and a gun on the stairs to one of the buildings in the display. She said something back to the tour guide, but Sora couldn't quite hear what it was that she said. The tour guide and the lady had gotten into a little debate when:

_**BANG BANG!**_

That was the only thing that Sora heard before doing a quiet- ish scream, then grabbing on to the person in front of him while squeezing his eyes shut. He then felt something squishy in both of his hands. He opened his eyes to see that he had clung onto Dom and had both his hands squeezing her boobs. He let go extra quickly and apologized, only to hear giggles and snickers come from her, Riku, and Kairi, while Angel just glared at him. Dom's other friend hadn't even noticed, which Sora saw as a big relief.

"You don't **touch** Dom!" Angel whispered threateningly to Sora over the gunshots. The tour guide had apparently run off when the first gunshots fired off, thus leaving them with this other lady who was shooting back as she got on the tour trolley- thingy with them. Both of her animatron comrades had been 'wounded' and even then, she left them behind.

"Why is she leaving them behind?" Sora asked Dom.

"Because she's a crook, and that's what they do." Dom said.

"I'd never bail on Donald and Goofy like that, I just wouldn't be able to bring myself to do something that… low." Sora said.

"Well, first off, they're animatrons, so don't worry about it as much. Heck, they probably don't even have legs or any bottom halves from the waist down, probably just metal sticks. And second, no wonder you wouldn't bail on your comrades like that, you have too kind of a heart, not to mention the fact that you're not a crook, so…" Dom explained, trailing off. Sora was about to say something when heard a hissing noise, along with the word 'snakes'.

He looked to the side of the long tour trolley- thingy to find that they had rolled into a different scene. This one contained rocky walls and piles of gold and treasure. On, in, and around all that treasure was a whole bunch of snakes, all of which seemed to be looking directly at Sora, which was really creeping him out. Towards the end of the exhibit the lady got cursed and 'died', and the tour guide returned.

As they kept rolling through the exhibits, Sora learned a lot about movies. He even learned something that surprised him; Yen Sid's name was actually Disney spelled backwards.

The creepiest part about the ride was the last part. They had rolled into some sort of small town. After the tour guide asked where they were, a whole bunch of child-sized animatrons popped out from everywhere, windows, doors, even the grass in front of the houses. They were singing something about a witch dying.

"That's right, everyone! We're in Munchkin Land!" The tour guide exclaimed.

"What the hell is Munchkin Land?" Sora whispered to Dom.

"The Wizard of Oz, man. The Wizard of Oz…" Dom said, doing a little dance to the tune that the munchkins were singing.

"What's the Wizard of Oz?" Sora asked, still whispering.

"You **really** need to watch more movies." Dom whispered back. Just then, a green lady dressed in black witch clothes appeared in a puff of smoke.

"You ran over my sister!" shouted the witch.

"We didn't mean to!" The tour guide exclaimed. Some other words were spoken between the witch and the tour guide, but Sora couldn't quite hear what they were.

"I'll get you, my pretty, and your little friends, too!" The witch exclaimed, ending the conversation. The tour went on, going through one last 'Wizard of Oz' exhibit where some girl named Dorothy and her friends were standing down the road from a green city, talking about something. The tour ended with a slide show full of movie clips, a few of the clips were from Disney movies…typical.

Next up, Hollywood Tower of Terror, a supposedly scary ride. This ride was supposed to be based on the 'Twilight Zone', according a video Sora, Angel, Kairi, Riku, Dom, and Dom's friend were watching at the moment. Basically, the story behind this ride was that it was supposed to be a hotel called 'The Hollywood Hotel'. Apparently, five people had stepped into an elevator in said hotel on a really stormy night. Those five people were a young couple in about their late twenties or early thirties, a bellhop, a little girl who looked to be about four or five, and her grandma. On the way up to their floors, lightning had struck the elevator, causing the elevator to drop and, basically killing them all.

The point of this ride was to make whoever rides it feel like they're in an episode of 'The Twilight Zone'. The rider was supposed to go on an old service elevator that supposedly still worked, keyword; supposedly. After the video ended, a bookcase beside Dom slide open and everyone was directed to go through there. The group split up into two groups of three. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were in one group while Dom, Angel, and Dom's other friend were in the other. When they all got on the elevator ride, Sora and his group sat on the left while Dom's group sat on the right. As they went through the ride, Sora's stomach started to clench from his nervousness, he didn't know why he was even nervous, though. The ride finally got to the part where it was supposed to drop, and that's what scared the crap out of Sora. When it dropped, Sora got so scared that he couldn't help but shout out random names:

"Riku! Kairi! Leon! Aerith! Yuffie! Merlin! Cloud! Hell, even Sephiroth! Help!" Phrases like that were what he was screaming till the ride ended, which is when he was teased mercilessly. He was also nagged by Angel due to the fact that he cursed on the ride when there were children there.

…

After that ,they went to Magic Kingdom Theme Park, the main theme park in Walt Disney World. When they got there, and after they got past security, Sora noticed that there was weird, yet childishly upbeat music playing above.

"What's with the music?" Sora asked, looking around at all the old fashioned looking gift shops and restaurants.

"It's supposed to be Mickey Mouse's kingdom, what do you **think** is up with the music?" Angel replied.

"Well, excuse me for asking." Sora said.

The first part of Magic Kingdom that they went to was Tomorrowland, where they first got on a ride called the 'People Mover'. That ride basically gave you a tour of Tomorrowland. After that, there was 'Space mountain', where Sora was pretty sure his heart was about to stop. This ride was supposed to be about the rider being an astronaut or something who's supposed to be exploring space, not to mention it was a roller coaster ride. After that, they went to eat at a restaurant in Tomorrowland that had a rocket/spaceship kind of theme.

After they all got their food (which mainly consisted of chicken tenders and fries), they all sat down at one of the largest tables they could find. In the background, they had a performance going on that could be heard over the speakers in the restaurant.

"Ooooh, I really want to go over there and see what's going on!" Dom said, looking over towards the main road in front of Cinderella's Castle, or at least, what looked like a road that split into two roads with an island like thing between them. There were people dancing all throughout the roads, including people who looked like they should be in a circus. By that I mean those dudes who stand up on sticks to make themselves look freakishly tall.

"Well, you're having fun with this, aren't you Dom?" Kairi asked.

"More fun than I think I've ever had. Oh, I love this song!" Dom said, then started singing along to _'Celebrate You' _by _Corbin Bleu_.

"So guys, what do we do after this?" Sora asked and everyone else just shrugged in response.

"Sora, why did you grab Dom's boobs on the movie tour ride?" Angel asked, glaring at Sora.

"Huh? Oh, that! I just got scared, that's all!" Sora said while waving his hands defensively.

"You got scared?" Angel asked, her expression changing from a glare to an amused smirk.

"Well…um…yeah, I did." Sora said, sighing. Angel turned her head to the side, trying to keep from laughing, although little snickers were already coming from her.

"Hey, don't laugh!" Sora exclaimed, blushing from the embarrassment.

"What scared you, anyway?" Angel asked, calming down from her giggling fit.

"…The gunshots…" Sora said quietly, looking to the side with embarrassment.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that." Angel asked leaning closer to Sora, the amused smirk still on her face.

"_You don't want to stop, It's your chance, live it up, _  
He said gunshots  
_in everything you do, celebrate you!" _Dom answered.

"Thank you, Dom." Sora said through gritted teeth.

"No problem. _Have the best time you've ever had  
let go break free, yeah!"_ Dom said, acting as if she was so slow that she didn't know he was being sarcastic, but he knew that she knew what he meant, _'She must be in 'Gir mode' as she calls it.' _Sora thought, rolling his eyes. He then noticed that Dom's other friend was staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" Sora asked, getting kind of creeped out by her.

"How long have you and Dom been dating?" She asked, this question caused Dom to stop singing mid sentence, and Sora nearly spit out his Sierra Mist. The two looked at each other, then back at the girl.

"What brings you to ask that question, Camille?" Dom asked nervously.

"What? Can't a girl ask a question without being looked at like she's crazy" The girl, er, Camille asked.

"No, it's just, we're kind of shocked, that's all." Sora said, then took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"We've been dating off and on for about a year and a half now." He responded, Camille got a confused look on her face.

"Why off and on?" She asked, both Dom and Sora just shrugged in response.

"Okay, anyway, have you two…" Camille looked around, then leaned closer to them and spoke more quietly, "Had sex yet?" That was the question that set the whole table off. Kairi and Riku nearly choked on their food, Angel put her hand under her mouth as if she were about to spit out her drink, Sora just froze, and Dom gulped.

"Well…what do you mean by that question?" Dom asked, nervousness spreading throughout her voice more and more with every word.

"I meant what I said, have you two had sex with each other yet?" Camille stated plainly. Dom just sighed in relief.

"In that case, no." Dom stated.

"Oh. Why did you guys react like that when I asked that question? What did you think I meant?" Camille asked suspiciously.

"You don't want to know." Angel said.

…

After they all had eaten, they went to another part of Magic Kingdom called 'Adventureland'. The first thing they did while there was a tour like thing of some tree house, after that, they went on an Aladdin themed ride that actually had Aladdin and Genie' s voices stating the safety rules and stuff. The last ride was a water ride that was based on 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. This one included going through a whole bunch of scenes from the movie 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. _'Yes! Now when I go back to see Jack I can creep him out with all the things I've learned about him.' _Sora thought. The last scene on that ride was an animatron of Jack Sparrow sitting in a rocking chair singing that 'yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me' tune.

…

Everyone came out of Adventureland to find that people were all sitting down on the island thing and around the roads.

"What's going on?" Riku asked.

"I have no clue." Angel responded.

"Only one way to find out." Sora said, then he walked over to the island thing and sat down in an empty space, the others followed him shortly after. After a few minutes of everyone just sitting around and talking, they finally found out what was going on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Disney's Electrical parade will start in just a few moments." The announcer said. By the next hour or two, he had already said stuff like that tree or four times and everyone was about to get majorly bored. Finally, after it had just gotten dark, that's when the electrical parade began. The background music was a high pitched, upbeat, childish, and flute-like melody that had a techno feel to it. The first float was supposed to be the pilot car of an old fashioned train, Goofy was supposed to be the one piloting the thing while Mickey and Minnie were on their own little balconies, also, in the middle it read 'Disney's Electrical Parade' . Mickey and Minnie were just waving and doing little dances on their balconies as the float moved.

"How did King Mick get Queen Minnie? He can't dance!" Sora heard Dom say to Angel.

"Dang, you bogus." Angel responded. There were plenty of other floats, some of Disney characters that Sora knew, and some of characters that he had no clue even existed. They all stayed in that spot for everything from the Electrical Parade to something called 'The Magic! The Music! The Memories!' till the ultimate event; the fireworks. Sora looked over at Dom to see her wrapped up in the show. He then placed his hand on top of hers and stared up at the bursting colorful lights in the sky with a content look on his face.

…

Sorry that this chapter took so long, my old foe struck again, laziness! I know, it's fast, but I was trying to get this posted as quickly as possible to make up for the lost time. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, feel free to review, and I will try not to be this late again (keyword; try).

P.S: That last part really didn't happen, due to the fact that I had accidentally forgotten my phone at the suite that day. As for the magic ,music, and memories thing, we were already halfway down the main road when that came on, so me and Angel watched that (all it is, is a slideshow of pictures taken at the theme park that day with music in the background) while Camille went into a gift shop. As for the fireworks, we were too busy trying to find a phone to use to call my mom to watch those. We still got lectured after it all happened. T-T

P.S.S: Just in case you're wondering what Camille looks like, she's Porter Rican(sp?), chubby, and she has short black hair. That's all I shall say.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I got the idea for this chapter from a YouTube video by HotPinkMidnite 'Kingdom Hearts Random Crap 6: Holy Crap!' watch it, it's funny as hell!**

**Chapter 27- Blizzard Beach**

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way…!" Don't worry it's still summer, the only reason that Sora, Kairi, and Riku were singing was because of the fact that they were going to a winter themed water park. Well, Riku and Kairi were the ones singing, Sora just stared out the window, lost in his thoughts. He kept thinking about something that was said during a conversation between Dom and Angel the Night before when he had stayed over at Dom's suite.  
_**Flashback  
**__It was the middle of the night when Sora awoke from his slumber on the couch. _'When did I fall asleep?' _he asked himself as he did his best to remember what possibly could have happened to lead to him falling asleep. He first remembered was that, when everyone came back from Universal Studios, Dom had offered for Riku, Kairi, and Sora to stay at her suite for the night. Of course, Riku and Kairi declined for 'reasons' (welcome to my sex room) while, on the other hand, Sora accepted. He then remembered that he had fallen asleep while watching TV with Dom and Angel. _

_What he couldn't remember, though, was if the girls had fallen asleep or not. Pushing that to the back of his mind, he realized that it was still pitch black. _'Oh shit! Did I get consumed by darkness while I was asleep or something?'_ was what he had started to think, and he almost started to panic. That's when the unthinkable happened…he opened his eyes. Sitting up, he got the answer to the earlier question of whether or not the girls were awake._

"_You stupid, Angel." "Hehehe, Nyow!"_

_The girls were so busy talking; they didn't even seem to notice that Sora was awake. Knowing this, he leaned back and closed his eyes while letting his body relax. Since the girls didn't know he was awake, what was the harm in letting them believe that a little bit longer? It also wouldn't hurt to eavesdrop a little and see what the girls talk about when he's either no listening or not around._

"_Nyow! Nyow!" Angel continued to say._

"_Ha ha ha, you stupid Angel!" Dom said, laughing._

"_I am high!" Angel said, laughing herself._

_For the next few minutes, those were the types of phrases exchanged between the two teen girls. Just as Sora started to doze off, Angel said something that made his eyes snap open and his body shoot upright._

"_He's hot." Angel said, finally changing her phrases from 'nyow' to actual words._

"_Who?" Dom asked._

"_Sora." Angel stated as if she weren't talking to said boy's girlfriend. That's what caused Sora's reaction._

"_What?" Dom exclaimed._

"_Yeah, I want to lick him lick chocolate." Angel said as if she was talking about the sexiest guy on earth._

"_Thought you said he was flabby." Dom said, sounding confused beyond belief. _

"_I said that?" Angel asked._

"_Uh, yeah, you did." Dom responded with the tone to match._

"_Well, I'm sorry, but he is sexy." Angel said, now most likely forgetting the fact that she was talking to Sora's girlfriend._

"_What about Riku?" Dom asked._

"_I want to lick him like some ice cream." Angel said, like she didn't really care that much about him. _

"_You really are high, aren't you?" Dom said, a little bit of laughter in her voice. If she was affected by anything that Angel had said, she wasn't showing it. Sora couldn't help but just stare at the two females, his mouth agape, not believing the conversation that just went on in front of him. Angel Johnson, the girl who seems to hate his guts and who he nearly raped, was saying that he was sexy. Who knows, she may have been joking, but he couldn't help but feel like she wasn't. Not to mention the fact that Dom seemed completely unaffected by everything her friend just said. He leaned back with a traumatized look on his face and tried to fall back asleep. He had a nagging feeling that tomorrow would be a very awkward day._

_**End Flashback**_

That morning Sora had returned to his suite to get ready and tried to tell what happened…keyword: tried. The minute he walked through the door to the kid's room, he had walked on the smell of sweat and sex, along with sight of Riku and Kairi being the cause of such stench. The minute, wait, scratch that, second he smelled and saw that, he slammed the door with so much force that t could have shook the whole room. When they were getting ready for Blizzard Beach, Riku was so busy talking about his 'awesome' night with Kairi that Sora couldn't tell him anything. By the time everyone was on their way to Blizzard Beach, Sora had given up on even trying to tell Riku anything. All he did was stare out the car window. Those events just about sum up everything to this point. Riku must have noticed that Sora wasn't being too social because he tapped Sora on the shoulder. This action made Sora jump, also bringing him out of his train of thought.

"I'm fine," Sora responded, "It's no big deal."

Riku looked at Sora with a raised eyebrow. "Sora, I may sound like Angel by saying this, but I can tell that you're lying. Not only to me, but to yourself. It's obvious that something's up with you, otherwise you'd be singing with us."

"I'm telling you, nothing's wrong with me, honest." Sora said reassuringly. Riku gave Sora a suspicious and worried look, but left it alone, for the moment, that is.

…

They arrived at Blizzard Beach a little while after the conversation. Dom and the others hadn't seemed to have gotten there yet, and a later text message from Dom confirmed that they hadn't. After they had gotten through the gates and Kairi was sent off to get the locker number and key, Riku decided to make another attempt at getting info on what was up with Sora.

"Okay, once again, what was up with you in the car? All you did was stare out the window like you were mentally on the moon." Riku said after pulling Sora to the side.

"Like I said, I'm fine…except… for what Angel said…" Sora said, trailing off towards the end. This caused Riku to lay his hand on Sora's shoulders as if he were about to find out important information.

"Sora, tell me what happened." Riku said, shaking Sora's shoulders gently with every word. Sora looked to the side and blushed a bit.

"She said I was hot…and…sexy." Sora said, making Riku start to laugh.

"That's it? You were right in the car, that isn't a big deal"

"But Riku, that's not-" Sora tried to tell Riku about the chocolate thing, and how this didn't make sense. He couldn't get any words out, though, because Riku interrupted him.

"Sora, last time I checked, that was supposed to be a compliment. And getting a compliment from a girl like her is a miracle, especially when you consider how much she hates you." Riku continued having calmed down from his laughing fit.

"Exactly! That's what I was trying to explain to you, before you so rudely interrupted me." Sora said, he then sighed. "Anyway, She also said she wanted to 'lick me like chocolate' and she would 'lick you like ice cream'… whatever that means."

Riku stared at his friend for a good minute, frozen. Sora started to believe that his friend had seen what he was trying to say. That is, until Riku got a look that said he was really trying to hold back a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked with a look of irritation on his face. After seeing that look, Riku just couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing so hard he dropped to his knees.

"What's the problem then-" Riku abruptly stopped laughing, his face going from a laughing look to a confused look. "Wait didn't you almost rape her?" Finally, a breakthrough!

"Yes! That's what I've been trying to tell you all along!" Sora exclaimed.

"Well, hey, at least she hasn't actually attempted to 'lick you like chocolate' like she said she wanted to."

"Yeah, but you never know, she might try to do it sometime today. I mean, she **did **say she wanted to 'Lick you like Ice cream'."

Riku tensed up, a scared expression growing on his face.

"Me and Angel? That would be one scary day." Riku said.

"Yeah, not to mention the fact that she likes to at least **attempt** to beat the crap out of us half the time…" Sora trailed off, having the awkward feeling of being watched.

"Hey niggas, what cha talkin' about?" The sickly sweet voice that they knew all too well came from behind. Both were so full of fear that, Sora didn't want to turn around, and Riku was too scared to even look at the source.

"Don't tell me, that's her, isn't it?" Sora asked.

"Niggas! Answer me!" The voice barked, causing both boys to jump and look at Angel.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Both boys shouted in unison, waving their hands in front of their faces defensively. When they noticed the girls' swimsuits, they slowed their actions to a stop. Angel's swimsuit was a two piece, which consisted of a long camouflage top that tied around her neck and back, and black bottoms. Dom's other friend; Camille's swimsuit was a faded blue one-piece with faded pink flowers with orange outlines. Dom herself was wearing a two piece with a black, sleeveless top and black, skirt like bottoms. The top had circles and ovals that were the colors of purple, dark blue, light green, green, and electric blue.

"…How long have you had that swimsuit?" Sora asked, pointing at Dom's outfit. Dom got a sheepish smile.

"Since the end of the school year." She said, "You Like?"

"…Turn around." Sora said, whirling his finger around in a circle to signal her to turn around.

"Excuse me?" Dom asked, looking at Sora with an expression that said 'what did you just say to me?'.

"I said, 'turn around'!" Sora said, a little threateningly this time.

"Nigga, who is you talking to?" Angel said in Dom's defense, with the same look that Dom had on her face.

"I'm talking to my girlfriend, so stay outta this Angel!" Sora said.

'_Uh-oh, here comes the abusive side e of Sora. I'm not staying here.' _Riku thought, walking away to go find Kairi.

"Nigga, you can't tell me what to do."

"It's not so much telling you as it is advising you." Sora said, walking up to Dom and grabbing her roughly by her wrist, then yanking het toward shim hard enough to make her wince.

"Nigga, watch who you grabbin'!" Angel said warningly.

"I'll grab who I want to." Sora said, squeezing Dom's wrist suddenly and causing her to let out a small yelp.

"Alright, you know what? I've just about had it with you and treating Dom like some sort of rag Doll!" Angel said, finally coming to her wits end, and snapping. An evil smirk spread across Sora's face.

"Finally, we get to battle." He said. Then, as if knowing what was about to happen, he let go of Dom and summoned his keyblade, then swung it in Angel's direction. Angel ducked, just barely dodging the blow. She then used her leg and made a circling motion, tripping Sora and causing the keyblade to fly out of his hand. It landed on the ground ten feet away from them. Dom could only stare in shock, Camille having already left to get the key for the girl's locker, before any of this even happened. The two teens raced to get the giant key, knocking each other down and trying to create obstacles to stop one another. At last, Sora was the first one to get to the keyblade. He grabbed it and swung around to hit Angel, but she caught it before he could really hit her.

"Game over, Sora." Angel said, this time the evil smirk was plastered on her face. She gracefully swung the keyblade above her head like a katana and swung it at Sora (Still gracefully), hitting him(pretty hard, shall I say) in the back of the head, knocking him to his hands and knees. Just as that scene played out, Riku, Kairi, and Camille had come back with the locker keys. When they saw Sora drop, Kairi dropped the locker key in shock while Riku rushed to his best friend's side.

"Sora! Sora, are you okay?" Riku nearly shouted. Sora looked over at his friend's worried face, though his vision was starting to blur.

"Riku…I'm fine..it's no…big…deal…"After those words were spoken, darkness consumed Sora's vision. All he heard was his name being called, then nothing.

…

When Sora finally came to, he was on a hard surface, He started to open his eyes when he heard feminine voices. The voices were saying things like ; 'He's waking up.' And 'What do we say to him?'. As he finally opened his eyes, he noticed that he was in the bathroom, but when he realized which bathroom it was, his eyes widened. (If you want to, now would be a great time to go to YouTube and play 'Naruto's Daily Life', it fits, and makes the next scene a whole lot funnier.)

…

"AHHHHHH!" was the sound that came from the girls' bathroom as Dom, Riku, Angel, Kairi, And even Camille sat outside on a nearby bench snickering and giggling away. You may have thought that that it was the ladies in the bathroom screaming, but trust me, it wasn't. Sora raced out screaming as if he was being chased by Jason or Freddie Kruger. The rest of the group was too busy laughing to notice what he was screaming, though.

"Aimusōrī! Aimusōrī! _(I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!)"_Sora screamed as he raced toward the group of teens. He stopped in front of them, fuming mad.

"Naze jigoku anata wa shinki no joshi toire ni watashi o oku ka? !(_Why the hell would you put me in the God damn girls' bathroom?)_" He shouted. The rest of the teens just stared at him, shock and dumbfounded.

"Angel, exactly how hard did you hit him?" Riku asked.

"I don't know." Angel said.

"... ... Nani? _(…What?)_" Sora asked, noting the looks on the faces of the rest of the group.

"Sate, sora, koreha bakagete kikoeru kamo shirenaiga... Jibun jishin ni _(Okay, Sora, this may sound crazy but...listen to yourself.)_"Riku said to Sora, The rest of the teens, except for Kairi, looked at Riku like he was from outer space.

"You speak Japanese, too?" Camille asked.

"I'm from a Japanese video game, what do you think?" Riku said.

"But, Kairi ca- wait, Kairi, do you speak Japanese?" Dom asked.

"Mochiron watashi gadesu. _(of course I do.)_" Kairi said, smiling.

"You know what; I don't like you." Angel said, glaring at the three Japanese teens.

"Wareware wa sō shinai shitte iru. _(We know you don't.)_" Was the response of the three teens.

"If only I knew what you just said…" Angel said.

"Any way back to the important matter… how can we get Sora to speak English again?" Dom asked

…

Man, I've been fighting a major war with laziness, school and the holidays, and that is why these chapters are late. Sorry! Also, I have something to ask you guys, if I threw in an Inuyasha crossover, and did some Kagome bashing, would any of you get mad? Review and tell me. Or you could PM me, either way would be fine.

Another thing: The translations are courtesy of Google Translate, gotta love it!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I had to start this chapter kinda early so I could have it ready right after I finished the last one. What happened in the last chapter didn't go the way I had planned, but whatever. Anyway, enough of my pointless babbling, on with the story!

Disclaimer: No… no, it's…no.

**Chapter 28- Radiant Garden**

All throughout the day, the kids tried to fix Sora's 'speaking problem', but to no avail. They did have time to have a little fun though. And no, not **that** kind of fun. They had time to slide down 'Slush Gusher' the second tallest water slide in the whole water park ('Summit Plummet' being the tallest, but everyone got such a wedgie from 'Slush Gusher' that no one, except for Dom and Sora, wanted to go on). They also went on the chairlift, which Sora was extremely horrified of, due to the fact that the thing seemed to be shaking a little too much for his comfort.

In fact, he was so scared that, every time that he got on, he'd clutch on to the railing so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Also, every time it came to a stop he made a little, girl-like scream that had Kairi and Riku laughing so hard they shook the chair a little, scaring Sora even more. By the time that it was time to go, everyone, even Sora himself, had given up on trying to get Sora to speak English again.

…

Those events all lead up to what's going on today, the last day the kids would be in Florida.

Now, here they are, at the place where it pretty much all started.

Magic Kingdom.

The kids walked down the road after having just come from Tommarowland. 'Stitch's Great Escape' to be exact. They were now walking back down Main Street, U.S.A to the gift shop for something, and Dom was playing Sephiroth's theme, 'One-Winged Angel', on the speakers of her PSP.

"Okay Dom, that music's starting to make me angry, you can turn it off now." Angel said as they kept walking towards the gift shop.

"Okay, you big baby." Dom said, turning off her PSP off. Then, the creepiest thing happened… the music kept playing.

"Dom, I told you to turn it off!"

"That's not me!"

"What do you mean, 'it's not you'!"

"I mean, it's not me!"

"Then, who is it?"

"Anata wa sore ga watashi-tachi no ue ni supīkā de wa nai koto o kakunin? _(You sure it's not the speakers above us?)_" Sora asked, holding his hand next to him, pointing to the sky and moving is hand in a circular motion once.

"What did he just say?" Camille asked.

"No, it couldn't be that, Sora, the childish music is still playing above." Riku said, looking up and turning as if looking for a way to prove his point. That's when the music got louder, the Sephiroth theme, that is.

"Okay, if it isn't Dom and it isn't the speakers above us, then one, who is it? And two, why did it just get louder?" Kairi squeaked. Everyone else stopped, they had all noticed the same thing, that the music was steadily getting louder, as if the source of the music was getting closer and closer to them. This caused all of the teens to freeze and tense up. They also started to hear people screaming and some children were crying. They saw people running past them. What really got to them, though, was what some of the people were screaming as they ran.

'Oh my God, He's got a sword!'

'Security! Security!'

'Why is that thing so long?'

That last line had caused the caused the teens to smile weirdly, trying to hold back snickers and giggles. Then it finally sank in what those people were saying. There was only one person who could fit that description, and his name was Sephiroth. Even Camille, who knew nothing about Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, didn't think that it was a good idea to move. Finally, the music was so loud that it drowned out the music from the speakers. He was right behind them.

"Who wants to turn around and confirm our suspicions? Because you **know** I ain't doin' it." Dom asked.

"Not me."

"Uh- uh, not me"

"Like hell I am turning around!"

"Watashi o mite wa ikenai! _(Don't look at me!)_"

"Uuugh, fine, I'll do it." Angel said. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, gulped, then opened her eyes and turned around. She was met with the tip of a sword dangerously close to her face.

"Who are you?" A cold voice asked. Yep, it was Sephiroth.

"I said, **who are you**?" Sephiroth repeated, a bit more threateningly this time. Angel opened her mouth to say her name, but what flew out wasn't really what she had in mind.

"Paula Fisher." _'Wait, what the hell?'_

Sephiroth gave the girl a suspicious look, but brushed it off. He let down his sword, then looked at the others.

"All of you, turn around." He said, his cold voice returning. The rest of the teens immediately turned around. Dom was the next one who was asked for her name. Deciding to follow Angel's demonstration, she stated a name that wasn't her actual name, but two parts of it.

"Michelle Tyler."

Everyone else had decided then to follow the first two teens' examples and state names that weren't exactly theirs. Sora was next up, and he made a pretty bold move by doing this. All he could do was pray that Sephiroth didn't already know his **real** name.

"Haley Joel Osment."

Everyone cut wide eyes to Sora, but didn't dare speak, or even move. Had he **finally** gotten back his ability to speak English? He looked at all of them out of the corners of his eyes. He then closed them and shook his head a little, and looked forward. Knowing what that meant, the other teens' shoulders dropped a little out of disappointment. Then it was Riku's turn to state his name.

"David Gallagher."

Next up, Camille. The name she stated in no way belonged to her, though.

"Jasmine Villegas."

The last person to say their name was Kairi, and she did the same as Riku and Sora by saying:

"Hayden Panettiere."

Sephiroth, luckily, didn't notice that the kids were using false names, especially Sora. If he **did** remember Sora's name, he most likely would have said something. So, that means he must have forgotten it. Finally, Sephiroth put away his sword, everyone else relaxed a little at this action, but still kept their guard up.

"Okay, then you must be the ones I'm looking for." Sephiroth stated.

The kids looked at each other, then Angel asked:  
"What do you mean?..."

Sephiroth looked her with a glare that, if looks could kill, would cause her to have a heart attack.

"I don't have to answer to you, now follow me." He said with his usual cold and unemotional tone.

The teens all looked at each other, but, knowing that they basically had no choice, they decided to follow the man. When everyone started following, though, Dom grabbed Camille by the arm and pulled her to the side. Camille gave Dom a confused look, but didn't say anything.

"Camille, I need you to get away from here." Dom whispered.

"What? Why can't I go with you guys?" Camille whispered back.

"Because, unlike the rest of us, you know nothing about this guy. One wrong move and he'll kill you, no hesitation. As for us, we still have a fighting chance." Dom responded, and then she turned and looked in the direction of the rest of the group.

"Haley! Haley!" Dom whispered/shouted, in case Sephiroth heard. Sora looked around; trying to find the source of the voice he had just heard, finding Dom waving at him from down the road of Main Street U.S.A. He looked at Sephiroth, Riku, Kairi, and Angel to make sure they weren't looking, and ran to the two girls.

"Ē? Sorehanandesuka? _(Yeah? What is it?)_" Sora asked.

"Give me your phone." Dom said, not even bothering to wonder what he just said.

"Nani? Naze? _(What? Why?)_" Sora asked, not really wanting to give his brand new touch screen to anyone.

"Just give it to me!" Dom whispered, slightly irritated. Camille burst out into a fit of snickers and giggles and Sora got a smirk on his face. Noticing what she said wrong, Dom gave Sora a slight glare.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" She said, snatching the phone from Sora's pocket, then turning to Camille and handing it to her.

"Take this and run, you have to get out of here as soon as you can."

"And how do you expect me to do that?"

Dom looked around, then turned back to Camille.

"I'm gonna need you to hide out in the gift shop over there. Then, when you're sure that the rest of us are gone, you have to leave and go back to Hollywood studios. Stay there until mom and Greg come. Then, if they start getting a little **too** harsh with the questioning, tell that I said this: 'I'm fine and I'll be back sooner or later. I got caught up in important matters and I might not be coming back with you all this time.'"

"I can't remember all that!" Camille shouted lowly.

"Then have her call me and I'll tell her," Dom said, then noticed that Sephiroth noticed they were missing, and was coming to get them by the dark presence that was getting closer. "Now go! Quickly, before he catches you!" She finished, shoving the phone into Camille's hand and shooing her into the gift shop. Both kids turned to see Sephiroth coming around the corner.

"Now, let's do the same thing and go, before he kills the both of us." Dom said.

"Migi!_ (Right!)_" Sora said as they both ran to meet up with Sephiroth. Sephiroth noticed the shortage of kids, and looked at the two teens suspiciously.

"Where is that other girl?" He asked with a suspicious glare.

"Who?" Dom asked, trying to make it seem as if Camille wasn't even there to begin with.

Sephiroth was still suspicious, but didn't feel like questioning it any further.

"Come." He said simply, and went back in his original direction, followed by the two teens.

…

When they all arrived at their destination, Sora recognized the place instantly.

"Watashi wa kono basho o shitte, matte! Kore wa, chūkū basutiondesu! _(Wait, I know this place! This is Hollow Bastion!)_"

"Yeah, I'd remember this place anywhere!" Kairi said, looking around.

"Hey, ain't this Ra- I mean- Hollow Bastion?" Dom corrected herself, reminding herself that they probably don't know the **real** name of the place yet. _'I guess that's just a perk of getting through the game.' _She thought to herself.

"What were you about to say?" Riku asked, Sephiroth looking at the girl with a hint of curiosity on his face, l wondering the same thing.

"When?" Dom asked.

"Right then, you said 'Hey ain't this Ra-' and then you corrected yourself." Riku stated.

"I don't know what cha talkin' about." Dom said, _'Thank God that I know how to act.' _She thought.

"No, we all heard you said 'Hey ain't this Ra-'." Riku said.

"That is true, we all did hear you." Kairi stated.

"Sore wa hontōda, watashi mo, anata o kiita._ (It's true, I heard you, too.)_"

Sephiroth said nothing, but they all knew he heard it, too. Dom and Angel exchanged quick glances. Dom kept up her act, though.

"I still don't know what you're talkin' about." Dom said.

"Ughh! You know what, whatever; I give up on trying to get an answer from you!" Riku said, he'd just have to try to get something out of her later.

…

Camille did as she was told and snuck out after they left. She couldn't help but wonder what happened to them in the first place, though. She also wondered who that Sephiroth guy was. Oddly enough, the transit train system was still working, even though nobody was at Magic Kingdom anymore. Next up, trying to break down what had happened to the almost **too** overprotective parents of Dom.

…

Dom: "_So I just wanna thank you  
for all you have done  
_

_Gave me strength  
when I had none at all  
Gave me hope  
when I was running low  
Showed me how  
to make it through and  
For everything  
you know I thank you  
You believed when I'd no reason to  
You were there when I needed you oh_

And I just wanna thank you  
I just wanna thank you"

Everyone: Happy Thanksgiving from the characters of Sora's Real World Adventure!

Sora: Review Please!

Angel: You lame…

Sora: *whining like voice* What?

Angel: Nothing… Review!

Riku: I know, we're a little late with this, but only by a day.

Kairi: Yeah, but Dom, can I ask **why** we're late with this.

Dom: Well, I was planning on finishing it yesterday, but I was at a (kinda boring) thanksgiving party that took up most of the day. Then, when I got home my mom wanted me to do everything and I kept getting distracted. Then, when I got done with this chapter, I still had to finish the chapter before this. Then, it turned out that, that one wasn't as finished as I thought it was so…

Sora:…wow

Dom: I know right, then, while at the party, Angel made me mad yet again.

Kairi: What did she do?

Dom: She procrastinated yet again on asking her mom if she could come over, so now she's been whisked to Indiana with her cousin.

Kairi: Dang

Riku: No wonder we only have her via satellite

Angel: That ain't my fault!

Dom: Yes it is, and now I'm getting tired of you doing this.

Angel: Doing what?

Dom: You'll find out in one of the next few chapters. *smirk forms on her face*

Sora: *like an elementary school kid* Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Angel in trouble!

Angel :*gulps* Shut up!


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO sorry for making you guys wait so long for this chapter. I'll give you guys a full explanation as to why I had you waiting so long at the ending authors note! Again SOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWYYYYYYY YY! :'( **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…except for myself…**

**Also, again, the Japanese language is supplied by Google Translate, so please don't blame me if something's wrong. **

**Chapter 29 – Radiant Garden (part. 2)**

The silver haired man and the group of teens finally arrived at the door of what seemed to be a small town house. Sephiroth then started to walk off. The teens already knew why, though, so there was no point in asking. They waited until he was gone to knock on the door. After a few more knocks, the door was then answered by an old man with a very long beard (can you guess who this is?).

"Yes, yes, I heard the first few knocks," the man said, then he looked up, "Sora!"

"Oi... Mārin… _(Hey…Merlin…)_" Sora said nervously, mainly because he had to speak to the old man while he still had his little 'speaking problem'.

"Hm? Mārin? It's **Merlin**, you know that." Merlin stated.

"Watashi wa shitte iru. Sore wa watashi ga itta kotoda... Mārin. _(I know. That's what I said…Merlin.)_" Sora said, looking at the ground and moving his leg in an arch in front of him.

"Huh? What did you say?" Merlin asked. After realizing what was wrong though, his eyes widened.

"Eh? Speak English, my boy!" Merlin exclaimed.

"〜 Dekitara īnoni, watashi wa dekimasen... _(I wish I could, but I can't…)_" was Sora's response; he could only hope the man understood him.

Merlin leaned over to Riku and asked: "Uh…What did the boy say?"

"He said he can't…Wait, can't you understand him?" Riku asked.

"I'm afraid my Japanese speaking skills are a little rusty," Merlin responded, straightening his beard, "I think I have the perfect thing for fixing his 'problem', but, um, do you mind telling me what happened to the poor boy to make him talk like this?"

"She happened." Riku said, pointing at Angel, who just glared at him in return, then smiled before Merlin could see it. Merlin turned to face the direction that Riku was pointing in, to find the young lady that Riku was talking about.

"Oh! Hello there, well I guess we should go inside for the explanation as to how this young lady could cause such a problem with Sora." Merlin stated. "Follow me."

Merlin then led the way into his home, followed by the rest of the group.

…

Once inside, the gang was met with more familiar faces.

"Guys, Sora's here!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"We missed you!"

"Well, ain't you in top shape?"

"Hey."

Sora got an uncomfortable and nervous smile on his face as he stared at the faces of Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, and Leon. He really wanted to say something, but he didn't want to know their reaction to his 'speaking problem'. Noticing his discomfort from the corner of her eye, Dom pulled a small notepad and a pen from her High School Musical bag and handed them to him. Sora gave her a confused look, as if he was saying _'why in all of hell do you have this?_'

Smiling at him, Dom responded with "Hey you never know when a famous Disney Channel star is at Disney World". Giving her a smile of thanks, Sora took the notebook and scribbled something on the first clean page then showed it to the other three people.

"_Hi, everybody!"_

Yuffie got a confused look on her face.

"Huh? Sora, why aren't you talking?" She asked, the other three people getting looks of worry and confusion as they started to notice the same thing. Sora got another look of discomfort. He then wrote down something else on the notepad.

" _You don't wanna know."_

"Yes we do, what's wrong Sora? " Aerith asked, worry lacing each of her words. Sora got a scared look on his face from the thought of how humiliating it would be to speak to his friends with his impairment at the moment.

"_No, really, you don't wanna know" _He wrote.

"Oh, come on, how bad can it be to talk to us? You got a sore throat or somethin'?" Cid asked, only earning a shake of the head from Sora.

"Then say something, Sora." Leon said in a monotone voice. Sora looked over at Leon and momentarily locked eyes with him, which just about scared him. Not the kind of horror movie jumping, screaming 'OMG, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!' kind of scared, but the kind of scared that a child would feel after their parents threatened to take away their favorite toy if they didn't tell them what they did wrong. Sora noticed the look in Leon's eyes that was stern enough to almost look threatening. Then, with a sigh, Sora spoke, knowing that it would surprise his friends.

"Watashi wa hanasu koto ga dekinai riyūu ̄ n... Koreha... _(Well...this is why I can't talk...)_" Sora said with a slight hesitance. The looks on the faces in front of him depicted different versions of shock and confusion.

"Sora…what happened that made you talk like that?" Yuffie asked. Sora turned around and walked over to Angel, then he grabbed her by the arm and brought her over to Yuffie. Angel glared at him and struggled to get away, but just gave up after a few seconds. Yuffie, Cid, Aerith, and Leon just stared at the young girl with wide eyes.

"This girl…is the reason that you can't speak English?" Leon asked, earning a nod from Sora.

"But how is that possible?" Aerith asked.

"I can answer that." Dom chimed in. The four others looked at the girl with a gaze that said 'wait, who are you?'.

"And what's your name, little lady?" Cid asked.

"Dominique." Dom responded with a friendly smile, "Nice to meet you."

"Same here..." Leon said, eyeing the girl curiously.

"So what were you saying about how this girl caused Sora to lose his ability to speak English?" Yuffie asked, signaling to Angel. Dom nodded.

"Her name's Angel, she's my best friend. Anyway, when we were at the water park the other day, those two-" Dom was interrupted by Merlin coming back in the room.

"Wait, wait! I also want to hear this," Merlin exclaimed, he then walked over to Sora holding a small bottle with a purple liquid in it, he handed the bottle to Sora while continuing, "Here, Sora, take this potion. It should heal you and bring back your ability to speak English."

Sora took the bottle from the old wizard and stared at the liquid inside, he gave Merlin a look that said 'You've gotta be kidding', but Merlin only laughed and shook his head.

"Oh, don't worry, my boy, it's grape flavored. Or at least…I think it is. Anyway, don't worry , you'll be fine…I hope..." Merlin responded. Sora gave the old man a look that said 'Really!? Are you **trying **to kill me? How could you not know?!', which only earned a nervous laugh from Merlin. Sora, with a look that clearly expressed his fear and discomfort, looked back at the vile and gulped.

"Sonogo daijōbu... Botomuappu. _(Okay then...bottoms up.)_" The boy said, uncorking the bottle, then, with shaking hands, drinking the liquid inside. After a little while, his throat started to burn. He winced and grabbed it in pain, but the pain only grew worse. Not to mention the raging headache he was starting to feel. Everyone around him stared in worry, and he gave them all a warm, reassuring smile. The pain subsided after a while and he exhaled in relief. He looked up to find everyone else in the room staring at him with anticipation and worry. He straightened up his posture and cleared his throat. Then, after giving everyone the 'one minute' sign and taking a deep breath, he attempted to speak English again. Just as he was about to say something, though, the door opened and Cloud walked in as if nothing was going on. Everyone in the room turned to look at him, but he paid no mind to them, he just went and sat at the table in the middle of the room, then started watching what was happening.

"I like how he did that…" Angel trailed in a voice that was just above a whisper.

"Hey…. Cloud…." Sora said cautiously, because, quite frankly the guy seemed a little scary today. Cloud only looked at Sora and gave a nod.

"Wait…Sora, say something again." Leon said.

"Like what?"Sora asked.

"He can talk…HE CAN TALK!" Yuffie exclaimed, clapping and jumping for joy. Everyone else c lapped, too (except for Cloud, who just slightly raised an eyebrow in confusion).

"He couldn't talk before?" Cloud asked. Everyone jumped in surprise and turned to face Cloud.

"Well, he could talk, but he couldn't speak English, only Japanese." Leon explained with a slightly surprised look on his face due to Cloud's sudden question (and the fact that Cloud said something at all).

"I see…" was Cloud's only response.

"Now, Dominique, you were explaining what happened to make Sora only speak Japanese, right?" Aerith asked.

"Oh Yeaaah." Dom said thoughtfully, "Well, as I was saying, when we were at the water park the other day, Sora and Angel got into a fight and, long story short, Angel knocked Sora out with his own keyblade…" Dom explained, looking at Angel, who was smirking at Sora, who had looked away in embarrassment.

"Wait…How'd she do that?" Yuffie asked. Dom sighed, "Well, I guess I'll have to explain the way the fight went down, won't I?" Dom asked, earning a nod from Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Merlin, and even a slight nod from Cloud.

"No! Please don't!" Sora exclaimed, not even wanting to **think** of how much more embarrassed he'd be if they found out exactly **how **he got knocked out with** his own **weapon.

"Do it! Do it!" Angel exclaimed, laughing at the memory of what happened between her and Sora at Blizzard Beach. Dom looked at the two, then at the others to see if they thought she should do it or not. Riku shrugged and Kairi slightly giggled, and Angel was still encouraging Dom to do it. When Dom looked over at Sora, though, he looked absolutely terrified.

"You sure you want me to tell you guys, cause Sora looks like he's about to run out the room screaming if I do…" Dom trailed, directing the hesitant statement at the six other game characters in the room.

"Well, maybe not…" Aerith said with slight worry in her voice once she saw the look on Sora's face.

"Yeah! I wanna know!" Yuffie exclaimed, jumping in excitement and slight desperation due to her curiosity.

"Well, I wanna know, but not if Sora's gonna pass out if ya tell us." Cid said, also eyeing the deep blue eyed boy's expression with a slightly pained look.

"He'll be fine, tell us." Leon said plainly. Sora's mouth dropped and a look of betrayal crossed his face.

"Oh thanks, Leon! You're a real help!" Sora exclaimed sarcastically, Leon just shrugged.

"It's true." He said, "It can't be that bad."

"Yeah, to tell the truth, Sora, it isn't that bad…I guess…Angel just caught you of guard…kind of…" Dom said, trying to consol Sora.

"Are you kidding me!?" Angel said, "Do you even **remember** what happened? I went straight up warrior on his ass!"

Everyone looked at Angel with shock (except for Cloud, who just raised an eyebrow, and Dom, who gave Angel the look a mother would give a child that cursed).

"Angel, language!" Dom scolded.

"What? It's true!" Angel exclaimed.

"Still, have some manners, will ya? You don't have to curse!" Dom responded.

"Okay, now I **have** to know what happened." Yuffie said, her interest in the subject growing. She wasn't the only one.

"I agree, Yuffie, this should be interesting." Leon said, a look of amusement clear on his face.

"Yes, tell us this story, child." Merlin said, clapping his hands in amusement. Dom laughed a little and sighed.

"Well, Sora's most likely gonna kill me for this later, " Dom said, then turned a quick glance over to a horrified Sora ( which made her heart ache a bit, but she did her best to brush it off), "But gather round, people, I got a story to tell…"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Yuffie and Angel shouted in unison, both jumping with joy.

"Nooooooo!" Sora said, dropping to his knees with dread dripping from his voice, but it was unfortunately drowned out by Angel and Yuffie's exclamations of happiness and excitement.

* * *

_**There you have it, after a year of blowing this poor story off, I'm**__** finally back. I know this chapter isn't the greatest, but I felt I needed to give you guys **__**something **__**after making you wait so long. Again, I'm EXTERMELY sorry for making you guys wait so long for this chapter. I was gonna put Inuyasha characters in this fanfic, but, after a year of mentally debating (and Angel downright refusing to accept the concept of them being in this story) I decided not to. Now, although that contributes to the wait, that's not the main reason. As you can see, I started another story that is a Hetalia fanfic with (basically) the same concept as this one, except it has more of my friends, which means more characters, more romantic scenes, more inspiration needed, and, mainly, more people bugging me to update it. Add on the laziness and a stressful freshman year of high school (so far) and you have this long wait. Fortunately, playing KH2 (for the umpteenth time) and "Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance" has inspired me to put the Hetalia fanfic down for a bit and tell the people bugging me about it to wait, and get back to this story, which is basically the story I started off loving and vowed to myself I would end loving (which means there's no way I'm discontinuing this story, I vowed to myself that I would never do that. I love Kingdom Hearts far too much for that). Anyway, there's my extremely long explanation. Now, expect this story to be updated by at least the end of this year, more specifically, before summer. See you guys then. R&R, Byeeee! (And again, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the wait). **_


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Here's that new chapter, and you didn't even have to wait a year for it, lol. **** Anyway, let's get on with this chapter, shall we?**

'_Sora's Thoughts'_

'_**Riku's Thoughts'**_

_**Song Lyrics**_

_**Chapter 30-**_**Ridiculous/ I Love a Beautiful Monster**

After the story of how Sora got knocked out with his own weapon was told, the room fell silent. Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Leon, Merlin, and even Cloud looked shocked. Well, at first they looked shocked. Yuffie broke the shocked silence with a small fit of muffled giggles and snickers. By just looking at her, you could tell that she was holding her hand over a smile. Finally, the silence was completely broken by everyone else as they all busted out into a fit of laughter. Sora, who was already horrified to the point of being sick, had grown extremely red with embarrassment. He hid his facial expression by keeping his dropped head in his hands. Dom, feeling kinda bad for the poor boy, decided to go over and try to sooth him. She walked over to him and gently started rubbing his back, which made him jump a little and quickly whip his head up to look at her. The sight she was met with made Dom's heart ache even more than before she told the story. Along with his redness, his eyes held a look of true pain and embarrassment, and you could tell that a few tears had not gone unshed by his deep blue eyes.

"Calm down, Sora, it wasn't that bad. Angel just had the upper hand in that battle, that's all…" Dom trailed soothingly.

"Calm down?! Angel just had the upper hand?!" Sora repeated, "You don't get it Dom, now that I think back on it, I was completely outsmarted by her! She snatched the keyblade right out of my hand, **right out of my hand!**" Sora exclaimed. Angel just nodded in triumph at the memory.

"Hey, hey now." Dom said, "Don't get out of character here. What happened to the Sora who, even if defeated, would still just learn from the experience and carry on, much rather than have a mental breakdown when someone decides to tell the story of one of his failures? Especially when it's a failure that he could easily sulk about for a small while, then just laugh off."

"That guy died when he woke up in the **girls' bathroom.**" Sora growled. Dom couldn't help the small piece of a laugh that escaped her mouth as she remembered the look on his face.

"Wait, what? You woke up in the girls' bathroom?" Yuffie asked, laughing at just the thought of it, "How did that happen?"

Sora glared over at Yuffie, causing her to at least attempt to stop laughing.

"Shut up! It's none of your business!" He quickly turned to Dom. "And if you tell her **anything**, I swear…" He trailed threateningly.

"Sir, chill out, it's really not that serious." Dom said with a sarcastically sweet smile and the tone of an irritated flight attendant.

"Yeah, I told you to watch how you talk to Dom; you want me to kick your ass again?" Angel threatened, taking a step towards Sora

"And I told you to back off, Angel!" Sora shot back.

"Okay, Sora, you're being ridiculous…" Dom said, trying to reason with Sora and keep another showdown from happening between him and Angel. Sora whirled around and the look on his face made Dom want to hide behind Cloud.

"**Ridiculous?** My pride has just been attacked, and I'm being **ridiculous**?!" Sora exclaimed, his anger hitting a higher note. He was about to lunge at Dom with violent intentions, until he felt a hand putting pressure on his shoulder. He turned around to see Leon staring down at him with a look that proved that Leon had had enough.

"Calm down." Leon said in a cold, strict voice. Sora stared up at Leon, almost as if freezing up out of some sort of fear. After he relaxed a little, Sora looked around at everyone else in the room. Angel looked like she was ready to attack him, and Riku and Kairi looked like they were about to hold Angel back from attacking him. Aerith had her hand over her mouth in a manner of shock and worry, and Cid was at the edge of his seat looking like he was about to jump up and stop Sora at any moment. Merlin had moved a step forward and his hand was tightened around his wand, he was probably ready to cast some sort of spell on Sora that would subdue him in some way.. Cloud was still in his seat, but something told Sora that Cloud was about to do something to help Dom, had Sora attacked her. Dom however, looked as if she had just frozen up. She was tense and squeezing her eyes shut as if waiting for the pain to come. Leon was right, this was stupid. And Dom was right, too, he shouldn't be so worked up over such a small mistake. Yeah, he had the right to be depressed, I mean, he got knocked out with** his own weapon** and left in the **girls' bathroom**, but that was no reason to beat Dom up, especially since she wasn't the one who did that to him. Yeah, she didn't have to go and tell everyone about it, but she hasn't always made the smartest of choices in the time he's known her. Also, the more he thought about it, the funnier it actually seemed. And he **had **been through worse. Also, Japanese was his native language, so there was no reason for him to get mad about actually having to speak it fir a little while. And as he looked back on what happened, he started to laugh more and more. It finally got to the point as to where he was laughing hysterically, causing everyone else in the room to look at him as if he was insane.

"…What the fuck? Yo crazy ass..." Angel trailed, earning a scolding (yet agreeing) look from Dom.

* * *

Later on that day, after Sora's bipolar episode, he was walking around Hollow Bastion trying to clear his head. After what happened, everyone else had awkwardly gone back to what they were doing beforehand, though with an odd tension hanging in the air. Before Sora left, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid went back to working on the town's defense system, though no heartless have shown up just yet, which really helped Sora at a time like this. Merlin was reading spell books for whatever reason; Sora guessed it was probably out of boredom, though. Dom, Angel, and Kairi were sitting around talking about whatever when he left, not that he really wanted to know what it was, though. Someone Sora couldn't find, however, was Riku. No one knew what happened to him exactly, but a few people claimed to have seen him leave Merlin's house at some point. So you probably could say that Sora was looking for Riku, if you really wanted to. Sora looked up to find himself in the market square, and over on a bench he saw the person who had disappeared during the day.

_**All my life**_

_**And the hereafter**_

_**I've never seen**_

_**Seen one like you**_

"Riku!" Sora called while running over to his best friend, something seemed a little off, though. Riku was slouched over a bit and he seemed deep in thought, not to mention pretty stressed. Sora slowed down and crept the rest of the way to sit next to his silver haired friend.

"Riku!" He called softly, only to get no response. He called again for the same thing to happen. He tapped his friend on the shoulder, which caused Riku to jerk up and whip his head over to look at Sora. The look on Riku's face showed just how stressed he was.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Sora." Riku responded, dropping his head back down.

"You don't look fine, what's wrong?" Sora asked, dipping over to look at Riku's face.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about something." Riku responded in a dazed tone.

"Like what?"

"Nothing important."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"It doesn't look like nothing, looks like it's stressing you out pretty bad."

"I don't want to talk about this, Sora. I'm fine, that's all I'm going to say to you."

"You don't look fine, so I'm not gonna believe you when you say you are. We're best friends, right? You can tell me what's bothering you and I just might know how to help you."

"No, you won't."

"Aha! So there **is** something bothering you!"

Riku lifted his head cut a glance over at Sora through the corner of his eyes, then sighed.

"If I tell you what's bothering me, will you promise to tell no one, not Kairi, not Dom, not **anyone**?" He asked, "You and I are the only ones who should know about this…"

"Yeah…why? What'd you do?" Sora asked cautiously. Riku cut another glance at Sora, but this one was kind of threatening.

_**You're a knife**_

_**Sharp and deadly**_

_**And it's me**_

_**That you cut into**_

"I was about to tell you." Riku said with irritation in his voice.

"Okay, okay," Sora defended, "I'm listening."

Riku exhaled and leaned his head back to look up at the sky.

"You remember yesterday at Blizzard Beach? The conversation we had before the Angel showed up and…you know…happened?" He asked.

Sora winced a little at the memory, a twinge of his anger from earlier resurfacing, "Yeah."

"And remember how I said that, if Angel and I ever got together, it would be a scary day?"

"Yeah…" Sora was getting scared now, "Riku, where are you going with this…?"

_**But I don't mind**_

_**In fact I like it**_

_**Though I'm terrified**_

_**I'm turned on but scared of you**_

Riku sighed and looked back down again, then slid his eyes to look in the opposite direction of Sora, "What if I told you…that…I'd actually be happy if that day came?"

"WHAT?! RIKU, YOU WANT THE APOCALYPSE TO COME!?" Sora shouted, jumping up from his seat and looking at Riku in pure and utter shock, causing a few people to jump and others glare at the two boys.

_**She's a monster**_

_**Beautiful monster**_

_**Beautiful monster**_

_**But I don't mind**_

_**And I need her**_

_**Said I need her**_

_**Beautiful monster**_

_**But I don't mind**_

_**No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind...)**_

_**No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind...)**_

_**No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind...)**_

_**No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind...)**_

"SHHHHHHHHH! Keep your voice down! God, I **knew** I shouldn't have told you anything." Riku hissed. "And Angel isn't that bad, she's just…different."

"If by 'different' you mean 'evil', then yeah, you've got her spot on." Sora responded.

"Sora, how can someone so evil be so…beautiful?" Riku asked, a small smile appearing on his lips.

_**In her eyes**_

_**There's love and fire**_

_**In my heart**_

_**She's burning through**_

"I'm sorry Riku, but…what?!"Sora exclaimed.

"Her skin is so smooth, it's like it was made of silk. Her voice is angelic and it's almost as if angels are singing when she laughs. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of brown, and when she gets that happy gleam in them, I swear stars don't shine. I think her name describes her best. She's an angel…a misunderstood angel." Riku said.

_**But I don't mind**_

_**In fact I like it**_

_**Though I'm terrified**_

_**I'm turned on but scared of you**_

"Okay, one, who are you? Shakespeare? Two, where'd you get that last description; a Bruno Mars song? And three, are we talking about the same person here? Because the Angel I know is the complete opposite of what you just described. I felt her skin and, while I won't lie, it is smooth, it's not that smooth. Her voice is high pitched and her laugh is cackly, like the wicked witch of the west. And that 'happy' gleam in her 'beautiful brown eyes'? Yeah, that only comes when something bad happens to someone else, preferably me, and preferably by her own hands." Sora said, trying to get some sort of sense back into his friend's once reasonable brain.

_**She's a monster (she's a monster)**_

_**Beautiful monster (beautiful monster)**_

_**Beautiful monster (beautiful monster yeah)**_

_**But I don't mind (I don't mind)**_

_**And I need her (and I need her)**_

_**Said I need her (said I need her)**_

_**Beautiful monster (whooah)**_

_**But I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind)**_

_**No I don't mind**_

"Sora, I sound no different about Angel than you do about Dom, and I'll tell you right now Dom isn't perfect. And think about it, Angel only bothers you when you mess with Dom in a way that she doesn't like. That's another good quality about her; she's loyal to her friends." Riku responded. Sora blushed at what Riku said.

"Yeah, but I'm actually right when I say Dom is nice, and you gotta admit that she has a nice singing voice." Sora responded.

"Yeah, but Dom isn't as perfect as you see her. The way you see Dom is the way I see Angel, so you'll just have to deal with that." Riku stated. Sora shook his head in disbelief.

"…Oh my God, Riku, what has she done to you?" Sora ask, voice matching his feeling of disbelief.

_**Playing with my heart**_

_**And she's playing with my mind**_

"I don't know, Sora, but whatever it is, she's been doing it for a while now." Riku responded. Sora exhaled, then whirled around to flop back on the bench next to his friend.

_**And I don't mind I don't I don't mind**_

_**No I don't mind I don't I don't mind**_

_**No I don't mind I don't I don't mind**_

_**No I don't mind I don't I don't mind**_

"Also, what are you going to do about Kairi? Last time I checked, you two were together." Sora said, having calmed down. Riku dropped his head.

"That's what my main problem is; I can't just drop Kairi to go to Angel, cause that would make me look like a playboy, not to mention it'll almost destroy our friendship." Riku said, "Not to mention, even if I did decide to do that, it wouldn't be as easy as it used to be, especially with how much Kairi has been changing lately."

_**(I don't mind I don't I don't mind) And I don't mind**_

_**(I don't mind I don't I don't mind) Said I don't mind**_

_**(I don't mind I don't I don't mind) And I don't mind**_

_**(I don't mind I don't I don't mind) Beautiful monster**_

"Yeah, she has been getting nicer lately, hasn't she? I guess some of Dom's niceness is starting to rub off on her." Sora said, a small laugh escaping his lips. Riku smiled.

"Or she just got tired of constantly being beaten and threatened by Angel." He said.

"Yeah, that too." Sora agreed, " But I guess you'll just have to explain all this to Kairi. Who knows? Maybe she'll understand."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I want to take that risk yet, Sora, especially since I don't know if Angel feels the same way towards me." Riku responded. "God, love is cruel."

_**She's a monster (she's a monster)**_

_**Beautiful monster (beautiful monster)**_

_**Beautiful monster (oooo)**_

_**But I don't mind (but I don't mind)**_

_**And I need her (and I need her)**_

_**Said I need her (said I need her)**_

_**Beautiful monster (beautiful monster)**_

_**But I don't mind (ooooo)**_

_**No I don't mind**_

"Yeah, but I could have Dom find out if Angel feels the same way about you." Sora suggested. Riku shot up from his seat and whirled around to look at Sora.

"No! Dom might let it slip how I feel for Angel, and that's the last thing that I want. That's why I don't want you telling anyone about anything that was said during this conversation, and I mean **anyone**, got it?" Riku asked, the look on his face saying that he meant business.

"Y-Yeah." Sora answered, taken slightly aback by his friend's seriousness.

"Good." Riku said, then offered his hand to Sora to help him up, "Now c'mon, let's get back to Merlin's place before they start worrying about us."

_**(Said I don't mind I don't I don't mind...) No I don't mind**_

_**(I don't mind I don't I don't mind...) No I don't mind**_

_**(I don't mind I don't I don't mind... Oooo...) **_

"Okay." Sora said, then gladly took Riku's hand and stood up. _'Riku, you poor fool,' __** 'Why do I have the strange feeling that…'**_

'_You have no clue what you're getting yourself in to.'_

'_**I have no clue what I'm getting myself in to.'**_

_**No I don't mind**_

* * *

**So there ya'll have it, Chapter 30 (And you didn't have to wait a year to get it ^.^) even though it took a little longer than I thought it would to actually get to the point of finishing it. OMG, RIKU'S FALLING IN LOVE WITH ANGEL! BUT WHAT ABOUT KAIRI? The plot thickens…. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of SRWA (and oddly enough, when Riku started describing Angel 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' by Mariah Carey started playing, and when Sora started describing her 'Obsessed' by Mariah Carey started playing. ) Also the song in the second part of this chapter is 'Beautiful Monster' by Ne-Yo (hence, the title)and no, I don't own it. Anyway, questions? Comments? Concerns? Review Please! Till next time, Byeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
